Voidic and the Philosopher's Stone
by Trulightningman
Summary: Voidic gets a letter of admission from Hogwarts, asking him to be their new "Alternate Magic" Professor. How will the students react to a student that's the same age as them? How will Voidic deal with teaching a bunch of spoiled brats?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my base with Pinkie Pie and all of the other girls. They were reluctant at first to show Sci-Twi my base, But when I told them that I told her that I was Voidic, they were much more friendly to her. (I was surprised at how protective they were.) But I had my head in my hands. This was something I was not expecting. The girls were rereading the letter for what seemed the fiftieth time.

[b][i][u]Dear Mr. Voidic.  
It has come to our attention that there are other forms of magic that we have not been made aware of in all the years of our school. So we have decided to contact the person who seemed to have the most experience with other forms of magic. You. We have also been made aware that since you have magic and are not currently or have ever been a student at Hogwarts, you will be formally invited to attend Hogwarts as a first year. We would also wish that you would accept a position as teacher for the new subject that we are setting up at Hogwarts. This Subject is called "Alternative Magics." As you are (to our greatest understanding) the foremost expert on alternate magics, we have decided to contact you first. I will personally be apparating to your home 2 weeks after you have received this letter so we may receive your answer.  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock. Supreme Mugwump of The International Confederation of Wizards.[/u][/i][/b]

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I would be meeting Dumbledore today. As Soon as i had gotten the letter and the portal was back up and running, I showed the letter to my brother, Damyon. He was also surprised. But seemed to vibrate with excitement.  
"Dude! Do you realize what this means?" He had shouted in my face. "This means that Dumbledore is still alive! And that means that Harry Potter is also still in at least his 6th year at Hogwarts. If you lucky, you could be teaching Harry in his First year and be a classmate to him at the same time. You could set the franchise on the right track!" He had begun to pace at this point. "We're going to need to make you a wand, And with Twilight being an Alicorn now, the wand will be more powerful than Sam." He looked at me, excitement shining through his mask. "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO MAKE YOUR WAND!"  
We went and began to make the wand. It seemed pretty straightforward actually. We went got two pegasus feathers from both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. We got the most powerful branch from Sweet Apple Acres we could find, that had the most Earth pony magic flowing through it. We put the cores in it and then we had Pinkie Pie seal it up. Rarity and Twilight put as much of their magic as they could into it, as well as Lightning overcharging it with his lightning and Aura. AS WELL as using Sam's magic. I then proceeded to flood it with Void magic. It was straightforward but, a time-consuming. But it was so worth it when I picked it up. It felt more comfortable in my hand than my Baton and Foldable sword ever had. I'm still going to be keeping them on me, don't get me wrong, But If i need to use a ranged weapon, I'll probably use my wand.  
I took it out of my pocket and began rolling it through my fingers. My brother had been confused for a little bit when apparently my wand didn't have the level of sentience that his wand did. But apparently it had enough to know what I was thinking and what was happening around it. So my brother theorized that when I thought of a spell, the wand would automatically figure out the other half of the spell and shoot it out with more power than Sam normally had. Sam would only be able to reach the level of my wand's magic if she used the Elements of Harmony. But that would be tough since they were currently stuck in The Tree of Harmony.  
I smile thinking of the reactions I would get from everyone about both me and my wand. I hadn't named my wand yet, as it had seemed unnecassary. But the more I thought about it, the more it seemed cruel. After all, it did have sentience. It's as if it's a dog that had never been named. It's only called "The Dog." The wand seemed to grow colder in my hands as i thought this. It seemed to not like being compared to a dog. I smirk.  
"Sorry wand." I thought in my head. "Shouldn't have compared you to a common dog. Your much more powerful than Anything else I've encountered aren't you?" It seemed to heat up in my hand, as if it was warming up to me and blushing at the same time. I couldn't tell, But to me, the wand seemed to be a guy. So I had to come up with a name for a male wand. God, if that isn't the weirdest thing you've heard in your life, I don't know what is.  
"Xayvier? Are you listening to me?" Sunset was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jerk my head up surprised and some of the girls recoil.  
"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking. What are you talking about?"  
"We were just talking about how one of us should go with you to this school. It seems a little sketchy." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Yeah! I wouldn't want to lose one of my best friends to a creepy crawly school of witches!" Pinkie Pie said.  
"Hmm... Well, it would be nice to have someone there that I know is looking after my back." I nod."But how would you explain yourself to all the witches and wizards who consider you muggles?"  
"Muggles?" They looked at each other confused while pinkie pie looked thoughtful.  
"I would just tell them I'm a your squib girlfriend. And that you taught me how to use other types of magic once you learned about me."  
"Yeah that would work." I nod. "Alright. So Pinkie Pie is coming with me." All of the girls nodded, confused at the words me and pinkie used. Suddenly there was a loud crack of apparation out in the gym.  
"Albus? Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"This is the place that the book said Voidic lived." I heard an old man say. But he didn't sound exhausted in anyway. He sounded cheerful.  
"I guess their here." I said to them as I left the storage room. Once I left, I saw Albus Dumbledore. With a long white beard and hair.  
"Albus. How's your brother Aberforth?" I ask as Dumbledore looked at me slightly surprised. I barely managed to not chuckle.  
"He's fine. I'm assuming your Voidic then?"  
"I am him." I do a deep mock bow. Which had Dumbledore chuckling and all of the girls behind us laughing. I looked at Albus's companion to see Professor McGonagall.  
"Ah. Voidic, I don't think I've introduced you. This is..." I cut him off.  
"Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall. Birthday October 4th. Wand of Fir and Dragon Heartstring. nine and half inches. Stiff. Half-blood. Muggle Father, Witch Mother. Silver Tabby Cat Animagus. Hobbies include Needlework, correcting articles in Transfiguration Today, watching Quidditch, and supporting the Montrose Magpies." Both Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall looked at me so fast in shock, i could swear i heard their necks crack  
"What? You expect me to teach at a place and not know my fellow teachers?" I laugh aloud.  
"But how..." Minerva began  
"I know the future." I deadpan at her.  
"So your a seer?" Dumbledore out his hands together in front of his mouth.  
"Oh,no nothing like that. Close, But not quite." I smirk. "You'll have to figure it out on your own, how i know the future." I then smirk. "I know all about you as well. And what your wand is as well." I point at it the slight bulge in his left hand pocket. "But I'll save that for after." I smile genuinely at them and clear my throat. "Anyway. As you may know. My Hero name is Voidic..." I was cut off here by McGonagall.  
"I knew your real name wasn't Voidic." She outstretches her hand to Dumbledore who sighs and puts 4 galleons into it. Everyone laughs at this. and Dumbledore chuckles a little bit.  
"Anyway. My real name is Xayvier Chapman. This is Pinkie Pie." As I go about introducing everyone here, they all wave when their name is called. All except Rainbow Dash, who as soon as I said her name. Raced up to the wizards.  
"Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash. Best Athlete in all of Canterlot High."  
"Your also the biggest braggart. Now get over here before I use my far reach on you." I grab her.  
"Well Voidic. Or would you prefer Xayvier?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow  
"When i'm sorted. Called me Voidic. The only people I'll allow to call me Xayvier, is the people who I introduce myself as it alright?"  
"Alright, But you seem to have some unique friends here." Dumbledore smiled  
"And I wouldn't trade them for Mjolnir itself." Everyone chuckled as they had heard of the name at least once. "But I have one request before I say yes to your request for my to teach "Alternative Magics." Dumbledore blinked but didn't seem to show any signs of shock. He just smiled kindly.  
"Sure. What is it."  
"You see, my friends here are worried of losing me to the school. So they want to send Pinkie with me. Are you able to accommodate her if I bring her?"  
"I believe we can come up with something." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, is that it?"  
"Yes. I also believe that I should hit up Diagon Alley before I go to the school.  
"Yes, it would be bad if you begin classes with nothing to show for it. So shall we go?"  
"Sure. But hold on for a second would you?" I brought out my music player and coated it in a protective layer of void magic so that I could listen to music in Diagon alley. "Hopefully this works." I turn on some music.  
[embed] watch?v=Aruj7g-c2pg&index=6&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&t=0s[/embed]  
"What is that?" Dumbledore asked.  
"It's a music player, like your magical radios, only much more advanced." Just then the lyrics began to play and I smiled sheepishly. "Anyway. Let's go." I latch onto Dumbledore's arm for side-along apparation, while Pinkie grabbed McGonagoll's arm. "See you girls." I wave bye. They wave bye as well before Dumbledore twists and we all disappear with a loud crack. It was very uncomfortable. All of the discriptions from the books were right, it was like we were being pushed through a tube. Suddenly we apparated in the middle of Diagon alley after a little bit. I collapse onto the ground panting for breath.  
"I'm sorry, when you latched onto my arm, i figured you had experience apparation before." Dumbledore helped me up.  
"No problem. I should have expected it to be honest." Just then pinkie and McGonagoll appear. I caught pinkie before she fell. Amazingly, my music was still playing, apparently i had figured out a way to protect my devices from malfunctioning."  
"We should head to Gringotts first. Shall we?" Dumbledore lead the way as Pinkie and I followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we were in Gringotts, we started heading for the School's funds.  
"Head Banker Yaglsmick. May your enemies flee before you." Dumbledore said.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore. May your Gold flow freely." Yaglsmick looked at him over the top of his glasses.  
"I would like to access Hogwart's funds. We have a new teacher we need to pay in advance."  
"Oh?" Yaglsmick looked at me and blinked in shock for a second. "Outsider?" He asked shocked.  
"What?" I frowned. "No, I was given my powers by the Outsider. But I'm not him."  
"Hmm... I'm sorry. But your aura seemed extremely similar. Accept my apologies."  
"How do you know The Outsider Yaglsmick?" I asked.  
"He talked to us about opening an account for one he said we would recognize as himself." Yaglsmick said. "It seems we have finally found him."  
"He opened an account for me?" I asked in shock.  
"Yes, Put in a significant amount of Galleons as well." Yaglsmick smirked. He got up off his chair and walked to us. "I'll bring you down to the vault myself." We followed him while Dumbledore seemed surprised. I merely shrugged helplessly at him. I had not expected this.  
"Well, I guess I have no reason not to play this song then." I shrug as I put on the next song.  
[embed] watch?v=ynxHE-T2UXc&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=9[/embed]  
"Hmm... Your choice is song is familiar." Yaglsmick frowned "But I can't seem to put my finger on it." He activated the cart on the tracks and we began to plummet down deep. After a little bit, it seemed we were about to continue on straight, but we stopped and a hidden passageway appeared, as well as a set of tracks going to it. The cart veered onto the track and we began to move through it. It was lit with lanterns instead of the torches behind us. We eventually hit the end of the track and we all got out. Yaglsmick looked at me.  
"When we constructed this door. The Outsider told us the only the ones chosen by him would be able to open it." I frown and went to inspect the door. In it was scorched the Outsider's mark of course. But underneath it was also a heavily intricate V. I put my hand on it and It felt completely... Empty for lack of a better word. I think I knew what I had to do. I take my glove off. revealing my mark.  
[img] . [/img]  
I take a deep breath and began to absorb all of the void magic in the area, I then put all of it in my fingers and began to trace the mark and the V. When I had finished, they both began to glow and the door cracked down the middle, sliding to the sides instead of up into the roof like usual. When I looked inside. I gaped. In one corner of the room was literally hundred of galleons. And on the other end of the room was a shrine to the outsider. Obviously he wanted to talk to me once I got here. I walk inside and immediately went for the shrine. Everyone followed me inside and was confused when i put my hand on the shrine. (Skip to 0:32 end at 0:42)  
[embed] watch?v=NHf_dG_Eyu0[/embed]  
"Ah... Xayvier." The Outsider smirked at me.  
"Outsider. What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to interfere in mortal lives. Your just pushing them to be more entertaining for you." At this The Outsider's smirk faded.  
"I don't think you know. But my time is near."  
"What?" I asked in shock.  
"Billie Lurk is growing ever closer to me. And when she does deal with me, The void will be left unattended." The Outsider looked at the ever expansive shroud of gray and light and dark surrounding us. "Unlike what you belive. The Void is a sapient thing. It is not something that we simply use. Even before I came, the void added it's powers to people. But it didn't have anything specific it was aiming for. I simply refined that. The Void is all about the middle ground. Before I came into the picture, the void was like a child, choosing people it thinks and thought it could trust to use it's power."  
"Not very middle groundy right?" I said. And the outsider began to chuckle a little.  
"Not at all, no. But now, it's a teenager now. It's going to want to barricade itself from everybody, this cannot be allowed to happen."  
"So what? You want me to act like it's dad and help it to be the perfect Void it can be?"  
"Ah... I knew I chose you for a reason." The Outsider smiled.  
"Whoa whoa. Your serious? Your asking me. ME? To take care of a fundamental force of the multiverse?" I asked in shock.  
"I wasn't much older than you when I was forced to take the job. I'm simply giving you the choice. Isn't that what the middle ground is? Choice, decisions. The wrong decision could put the world on the path to destruction, while the right choice could put it on a path of prosperity. This is your decision. I simply ask that you consider it." He was just about to send me back before I shouted.  
"WAIT!" The Outsider tilted his head. I purse my lips and sigh. "Fine. I'll take care of The Void for you." The Outsider full blown smiled and I could swear i saw a flicker of human iris in those black eyes of his. "But a quick question. Why me? Why not someone else?" The Outsider merely considered to smile  
"Your the best thing for The Void at the this time." He answered simply. He snapped his finger before I felt a flood of power enter me. I gasp as I could feel my mortal body stretch beyond the limits of it's capacity. Soon I collapse onto the ground. I get up and I saw the Outsider look slightly surprised.  
"Huh. That's new."  
"What?" I frown.  
"It appears that your body is able to hold the full power of the void, It's stretched to capacity right now, but it's still able to handle it. Everybody else had only managed to do it in a spiritual representation of themselves. it seems you truly are the best thing for the void at this time." He smiled. "I bid you adieu. Xayvier. Make me proud." With that I was thrust back into the vault and I gasp as I collapse to my knees. Pinkie hurries to pick me up.  
"Xavy! What happened?"  
"Yes. I'd like to know that as well." I was about to tell them everything before i thought better of myself.  
"I... I'll tell you later." Even my voice had changed slightly. It was now just barely deeper. I look around the vault and got up. I went and grabbed a bag from one of the chests in the vault and began to fill it up with as many galleons as I could. When i was done, I tightened it up and put it in my pocket. We soon left the bank after thanking Yaglsmick for his time.


	3. Chapter 3

"I believe we should get your Teacher's robes first. As you are a teacher, you have full creative control of your robes. I'll come with you to clear up any problems up." Dumbledore said. I nodded as we went into Madam Malkins and Dumbledore explained. She smiled and walked up to me.  
"Hello, Voidic was it? What would you like to wear?"  
"Well, It's kinda like what I'm wearing right now. I want to be able to wear some armour underneath of the robes, so make it a bit looser than usual, would you? I would also like a hood and a face mask stitched into the top of the robes if you would please." She blinked a few times at my unusual requests but nods and set off to work. I smile and put on some music for myself.  
[embed] watch?v=AsoIw1EUt_c&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=48[/embed]  
Once done, I went into a changing room to try it out. It worked exactly like I had asked. I smile. "IT'S GOOD!" I yell out the door. I took it off and put on my normal clothes. Leaving the changing room, I paid for the clothes and left for Flourish and Blotts.  
Getting all of the books I would need and some that were for my own class. (Which I doubt I would need.) Then we left for all of the cauldrons and measuring supplies for potions. I of course got a brand new Titanium cauldron. Instead of the worn down Pewter cauldrons Dumbledore tried to force on me. Seriously, the thing looked like the insides was going to rust while I made my potions. I do not want to serve a potion with rust in it. We then left for the Apothecary, getting all of supplies I would need for the next 7 years and then some.  
After we realized that I would have difficulty holding all of this, we decided to go and get my trunk. I decided to go full out and got a 5 room trunk with a hidden 6th room. I put all of my gold, my cauldron and my measuring supplies in the 1st room, All of the rest of my supplies in the 2nd room, and I decided to leave the rest of the rooms for later.  
We were just about to go to ollivander's when I saw Eelop's owl emporium. I immediately went inside and looked around for the pet that seemed to call out to me the most. Eventually I happened upon a small black tabby kitten. She was huddled looking shy in the corner of her cage. I kneeled down beside her cage.  
"Hey. It's ok." I whispered quietly towards her. I could feel myself drowning the rest of the world out as the kitten slowly looked up at me and began to timidly walk towards me. I outstretched my hand and the kitten flinched a little, but realizing I wasn't going to hurt it, it sniffed at my fingers. I slowly reach to pet the cat. I gently stroke it's back and it began to purr. I motioned to the owner to unlock the cage. She seemed surprised that I had chosen this one. She seemed even more surprised at how the kitten was acting. She unlocked it and the kitten jumped into my lap, curling up and purring, slowly falling asleep. I smile and gently pick it up. Opening up my trunk to the third room and jumping in with the kitten in my arms. I made my hand glow and decided to make the walls look like it was made of glass. The kitten would be able to see out of the trunk like I had intended so if it woke up, I would be able to reassure it was ok. I lay the kitten down on the floor and got food and a bed for it. As well as some treats and a collar and a tag for it. I put the kitten onto the bed and began to think of a name for it. I checked and found out it was a girl. I ran through names in my head and eventually decided upon Xena. I smile and trace the name along the tag, which were etched permanently onto the surface. I put the tag on the collar, and the collar on the kitten, loosening it so that the kitten wasn't choking on it. I left and closed the lid. Eventually we hit Ollivander's.  
I opened the door and I have to admit, the descriptions of the man were spot on. His robes were dark and loose around his body. He was obviously old,with silvery eyes that seemed to take everything about you in. His hair was white and cut short. Much like my Grandpa's had been.  
"Good Afternoon. I must say. I have never met anybody quite like you." The man began to circle me like a vulture swooping on it's prey. "Here for your wand I suppose." Dumbledore was just about to nod before I cut in.  
"Um.. Actually, I already got a wand. I take it out of my pocket and showed it to Ollivander, who gasped and reached out to take it.  
"Oh my. I have never seen such a beautifully crafted wand. It looks like it was forged by nature itself." He began to look and inspect every millimeter of it. "Pegasus feathers?"  
"Yes sir. Freely given by the Elements of Loyalty and Kindness." Dumbledore blinked at me confused. While Ollivander gasped, shocked.  
"Truly?" He began to inspect with renewed vigor. "But there's something else about this. I can't put my finger on it."  
"The wood is fueled by the magic of The Element of Laughter and The Element of Honesty and her family. And It was charged up by the Element of Generosity and The Element of Magic. My brother also put his lightning and aura into it, I also put my own brand of magic into it." Dumbledore didn't know what I was talking about, but seemed surprised at the craftsmanship required for this wand. Ollivander seemed on the verge of praising me for getting this wand. Let alone having it made for me specifically.  
"With that sort of power. I'm surprised it isn't the fabled Harmonic Wand!" Ollivander exclaimed, a youthful gleam in his eye.  
"Oh, my brother has that." I shrug. Ollivander twisted his head to look at me so fast, i thought it was going to keep spinning and pop right off his shoulders.  
"What?!"  
"Well. Yeah. It is technically his daughter after all. He calls her Sam." I smile under my face mask. Ollivander looked like he was having trouble standing up straight.  
"Um.. Voidic, I do believe we should leave before we boggle Ollivander's mind anymore." Dumbledore began to steer me out of the building.  
"Alright." I shrug. I wave bye to Ollivander. "See ya." He waves faintly back. As soon as we left the building. Dumbledore and I set off to find Pinkie Pie. We found McGonagall looking frantic.  
"Minerva? What's wrong?"  
"It's that woman! I don't know how she keeps doing it. But she keeps popping up in places that not even magic should allow you to access. And she also keep pulling objects from nowhere without a wand!" She looked at me. "How?!" She shook me slightly. I shrug.  
"It's Pinkie Pie." I say. The teachers looked like they were waiting for more, but when none was forthcoming. Minerva groans and buries her face in her hands. I roll my eyes. "PINKIE!" I yell and suddenly she pops up out the sleeve of Dumbledore's robes.  
"Yeah?" She asked excitedly.  
"You see?" Minerva groans.  
"Don't give the wizards headaches trying to figure you out." I deadpan at her.  
"Awww..." She looked disappointed  
"Anyway." Dumbledore turned to me. "I believe it is time to show you your quarters within Hogwarts and your classroom."  
"Alright." I nod and grab Dumbledore's arm. Preparing myself for the pressure. With a crack, we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Pinkie and I had got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore began to bring us to our quarters.  
"Now, before i allow you to enter your quarters, are there any more questions about the magical world?"  
"Yes, actually. Has Harry Potter gone to school yet? If so, what year will he be in? I need to get a grasp of the timeline we got dumped in." Dumbledore blinked a few times.  
"Um... Mr. Potter hasn't come to school yet, but he will be coming here on September 1st."  
"Got it. Then Two more things. May I pick him up alongside Hagrid? And when I get sorted, can i act like a school kid instead of a teacher before my first class? I want to see the look on people's faces when they realize I'm teaching them." Dumbledore began thinking and then chuckled.  
"I see no reason why you shouldn't." He nodded. "I won't 'blow your cover' as you would say. And I'll make sure none of the other teachers do either. As for picking up Mr. Potter. I do believe we can have you under the disguise of a fellow student." He smiled, though i could feel a faint scraping in my head. I frowned under my face mask, while Dumbledore looked faintly confused.  
"I would also prefer that you keep your legilimency to yourself." I said to him. "I'll forgive you this time, as we've just met. But don't do it again." Dumbledore's face soured and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if your intentions for Mr. Potter weren't going to harm him in any way."  
"I promise on my so called reputation as the expert on alternate magic. I pose no threat to Harry... his relatives, I can't make the same promise." Dumbledore pursed his lips and nodded. I turned to the portrait of the outsider symbol. (How did they get it done so quick?) I shook my head to keep the stray thoughts out of my head and decided to try something.  
"Can the portrait respond to different types of magic instead of passwords?" I ask Dumbledore. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Theoretically, but we've never thought to try something like that." I smile. That was all i needed to hear. I pull my glove off my hand again and rest it against the portrait. Pushing void magic into it. The mark on it began to glow like the vault at Gringotts. It then opened.  
"Awesome." I smile as I walk inside to see a hallway. I began opening various doors. I saw there was at least 3 bedrooms, as well as an old-fashioned bathroom. This would not do at all.  
"Ok. Dumbledore. If you could do me a favor, could you tell me the runes for magic and dead?" I turned to him. He whitened a little bit.  
"Why would you need to learn those runes?" He asked.  
"I want to figure out a way to make technology work here." He bit his lip and nodded, conjuring a piece of paper.  
"This should give you some of your answers." He handed it to me.  
[img] . .png[/img]  
(This wasn't the one that i wanted, but it was the closest one i could find that was able to be uploaded onto here.)  
As I looked down at the paper, I frowned. I expected that there would be different runes for different words, not runes divided into different letters. I shook my head. I guess it would be better this way,. I wouldn't be limited to what i could do with runes if i had this.  
"Thanks Dumbledore. I'll figure out a way to put these on the electronics I'm bringing to class without etching them into the casing. I don't want to do that."  
"Hmm... If I may make a suggestion?" I nodded for him to continue. "Why don't you just superimpose the runes using your void magic?" I contemplate the possibilities of it.  
"Yeah. That could work." I nod. "But for now, show me to my classroom." Dumbledore nods and lead Pinkie and I to our classroom. It was actually rather large. It looked to be about half of the size of a school theatre.  
"yeah. this will work for our practical work." Dumbledore blinked.  
"Practical work? I thought you were just going to teach the students what kinds of magic their were and give examples of what they could do."  
"Oh no. See, I have the ability to share void magic with people i deem acceptable. I can also tell what magic that they use and who used it. Hmm... i also have an idea for punishements." I smile. "Not your stupid house point and detention system. I have an idea that when somebody mistreats their void magic, they will either lose a full power of just a single rune considering the severity of it." Dumbledore frowned.  
"And if the students don't care?" He asked.  
"Oh. I think they'll care. I have some ideas for lessons. Also, for my classes. Since this is my first year, could you please make it so I'll only get first years and whoever else I want in my classes?" Dumbledore really frowned when I asked that.  
"But why?" He asked.  
"Mainly because I don't want to give students sub-par education. And that's what'll happen if they even lose 1 year off of their education." Dumbledore thought for a second and nodded.  
"Fine. But you need to give me your list of students before your first class, and I'll inform them. But I have something I also need to say. As all of the periods are basically already filled up, you classes will need to be on Saturday." I nod accepting that.  
"Got it. Is there anything else?" Dumbledore thought for a second.  
"The teacher's meet at least once every week after school on friday."  
"Got it." i nod. "So if you'll excuse me, i need to set up my classroom. With that. I pushed Dumbledore out of my classroom and pinkie and I set off on covering the walls with soundproofing that pinkie provided. (I don't even want to know how she knew what I was thinking or how she got the soundproofing.) Then we left Hogwarts and decided to go to London. After a Floo trip, we were in Diagon alley, we left to get some gold and went to a muggle exchange shop. Goblins had no idea how much gold was actually worth in the Muggle world. Where they only gave two pounds for a galleon. It was actually worth something like 20. I smiled and exchanged 30 galleons for 600 pounds. Then Pinkie and I went to purchase some speakers and a laptop, as well as anything else that we figured we would need. Soon, we were on our way back to Hogwarts, setting up our classroom so that it had the familiarity of my base. Soon we had a fully functional base/classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

After about a month of working, we had finally settled into our new home. I looked at Pinkie.  
"Hey. What day is it today?"  
"Um..." Pinkie closed her eyes thinking back. "I think it's Sunday. in three days it should be the 31st of July."  
"WHAT!" I yelled in panic. If I was correct, then the Dursleys were already riding their car trying to escape us. "Pinkie, you put the finishing touches on this place." I run out the door and yell over my shoulder. "AND NO PINK!" I run to Dumbledore's office and ran through possible passwords.  
"LEMON DROP!" the gargoyle let me pass and I ran up the stairs.  
"Ahh. Xayvier. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I'm going to go check up on Harry. Alright?" Dumbledore pursed his lips.  
"I don't think that's a very good idea Xayvier. He has yet to reply to our letters."  
"Because the Dursley's are burning them," I say with cold certainty. "I'm going to check on him."  
"Fine, But at least take Hagrid with you alright." I glare and sigh.  
"Fine, But if he slows me down, I'm leaving him."  
"I promise you, he won't slow you down." Dumbledore got up and I and him left for Hagrid's house down in the grounds. Soon enough we got there and Dumbledore knocked on the door. Instantly there was a lot of barking.  
"Shat up ye dosy dog." I heard Hagrid say. The door opened and HOLY GOD DAMN HE WAS HUGE! Seriously, the doorway was expanded, and he still had to crouch to get through it. He looked to bee about a whole body's worth of muscle and fat. mostly muscle. He was also about twice the size of Dumbledore who stood a head taller than me.  
"Ahr. Perfesser Dumbledore. And who is this kid?" He looked at me.  
"Hagrid. This is Voidic. He'll be one of Mr. Potter's classmates. And he wanted to join you in meeting Harry."  
"Ay? And you trust him to not freak out over meeding him like you were worried abou' when you dropped him off with those muggles all those years ago?" Hagrid raised an eyebrow. Obviously, he wasn't aware of the telltale signs of someone being older than they actually were when it came to teens and tweens like me.  
"No. I trust Voidic here. He'll help ease Harry into our world. Now I wish for you and him to leave now just in case the  
Dursleys have decided they didn't want Harry at our school." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as if he knew what was happening. I frown. I mentally decided to convince Harry to try one of those lineage tests and ability tests that I had read about in those fanfictions.  
"Well. Alright..." Hagrid nodded. With that. Hagrid got his coat and I swore that I could hear squeaking in one of the pockets. He put it on and we were on our way.  
"And Hagrid? I'm allowing you to use a bit of magic on your way to get Harry. But remember. If you use magic around him, Then his Trace will go off and He'll be warned from the Ministry of Magic not to do magic. Alright?"  
"Got et. Perfessor." Hagrid called back to him. Hagrid took out a pink umbrella from within his trenchcoat. He summoned up some meat from his house and I realized what he was doing. He was summoning some of the thestrals.  
"Ye ever eard of Thestrals Voidic?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yeah. The skeleton horse things that you can only see if you see death?" I ask.  
"Xactly. 'lad you're caught up on your COM-C." He smiled underneath his huge beard.  
"COM-C?" I don't know how, but I could hear the capitals when Hagrid said that.  
"Care of Magical Creatures o' course," Hagrid said.  
"Of course." I nod in understanding. Soon Hagrid began smiling and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to see the thestrals.  
"So where are the..." I turned to see if he would begin to point at the spot. but I was shocked.  
I could see them.  
But... That wasn't possible. I've never seen someone die... Or have I? There was a faint tickling at the back of my mind. and it was growing stronger as the thestral grew closer to me. Eventually. I could see a face floating in front of my face. A blank, bloodstained face. With shaggy brown hair and dull gray eyes. I didn't know the man. But I knew somehow that he died in front of me, and I was the cause of it. I shake my head and grit my teeth, forcing it back into my mind to deal with later. Right now was not the time to deal with what I could only assume was Post-Traumatic Stress considering I had forced that memory to be suppressed for who knows how long.  
"Never mind," I said as I walked to a thestral. I walked up slowly to it and it began to sniff me. It opened Its eyes owlishly and blinked at me. It then began to nuzzle me.  
"Huh. I've never seen one o' them do that before." Hagrid said. "How long have you been able to see them?" He asked.  
"I... don't know. I don't remember who died in front of me." I said with a strangely strangled voice that didn't belong anywhere near me. "But that's not for now. Right now, we need to pick up Harry, don't we?" I asked. Trying to evade the subject so that I could talk to Pinkie about it later.  
"Um. Right." We both got onto a different thestral and Hagrid whispered in his thestral's ear. AND WE WERE OFF! And I have to say, it was strangely unsettling going into the air with no idea of where the hell you were going. And it was boring as hell. I wanted to fall asleep on my thestral, but I knew if I do that, then there was a possibility that I would fall off and cheagle myself. So we began following searching for Harry for almost a week. Every so often, we would stop and I would buy us some food that I bought with some money that I converted using my wizard money from Gringotts. I used a bit of a exploit in their exchange system to get myself more money than I originally had. If you have any idea about currencies or gold rates, then you should know what I'm talking about. After almost a week, it was the night before July 31st. Hagrid and I landed just outside of a little shack during the storm. I sigh and put my mask on to keep me covered from the wind and rain better. Hagrid thanked the thestrals and they were off. Hagrid walked up to the door. Picked up his massive hand and knocked it against the door. It echoed loudly against the door. There was silence as the whole shack shivered ominously as if it was going to fall down again. Hagrid frowned and knocked again. There was a bit of muttering from inside and a shout from inside.  
"Hagrid, move over, let me do this." Hagrid frowned and moved aside slightly as I charged up a windblast. and blasted open the door off it's hinges.


	6. Chapter 6

-Harry's POV.-  
As the dust settled, I saw a giant of a man walking into the doorway. I could feel myself shaking. Dudley was gulping on his own spit as he looked at the man walk towards us.  
"Couldn't make us some cups a tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey for the past week." He said. He walked over to us and poked his umbrella at Dudley. "Budge up, yeh great lump." I didn't know whether to laugh or to feel even more terrified. Dudley got up immediately and hid behind his mother. An amazing feat considering how fat he was. The giant looked at me and I stiffened like a deer caught in headlights.  
"An' 'ere's Harry." The giant smiled brightly underneath his massive beard. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." said the giant. "You look a lot like your father, but you have yer mother's eyes." He said kindly. From the corner of my eye, Uncle Vernon made a choking sound.  
"I demand you leave at once, sir!" He said with as much command as he could muster. "You are breaking and entering!"  
"Ah shat up, Dursley, yeh great fat prune." Hagrid got up and grabbed the rifle right out of his hands. He then began to tie it into what looked like a misshapen pretzel. He frowned. "Can never get that shape right. O' well." He threw it over his head and at the door, which I just noticed had been repaired somehow after being blasted open. But I didn't see anybody go near it. Let alone fix it.  
"Anyway!" The giant rumbled to get my attention back to him. " I hope you have a very happy birthday. I brought you a present meself. Mighta sat on it at some point, but It'll taste jus' fine." He began to rummage through his coat and pulled out a slightly squashed box. He opened it up to reveal a cake the looked only squashed on one end. It read Happy Birthday Harry on some green icing.  
"Ehm... Excuse me. But who are you?" I asked.  
"Right. Haven't introduced ourselves have we?" He turned to a man that was standing in the corner by the Dursleys. The Dursleys didn't seem to have noticed him either as they jumped back in shock.  
"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He smiled. "That over there is Voidic. He's gonna be one of your classmates, he wanted ta come help me introduce you to the world before Hogwarts." He said as he held out his hand and shook my hand, feeling as if he shook my whole body. He then looked over his shoulder. "What about that tea then? I'll not say no to somthin stronger though." He waited and then sighed. Taking out a kettle, some sausages, a poker, teapot, a few mugs that looked straight out of a medieval fair. and a bottle of some amber liquid that I noticed that voidic sighed at. not in longing, but in exasperation. His voice seemed to come out deep like a demon's voice. Hagrid began to cook a few sausages. I only got a glance, but I counted six. Once finally cooked, he put some in front of me. Which I began to eat happily. Out of the cornerof my eye. Dudley was struggling not to run up and take them from me. But Uncle Vernon said. "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Hagrid chuckled  
"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need anymore fattenin' anymore Dursley. He looks like 'e could survive of his own for a month." I chuckled a little. And once I was finished. I wiped my mouth.  
"Um. I'm sorry, But I'm still not completely sure who you are." Once I said that, the giant took a gulp of tea and smiled at me again.  
"Call me Hagrid. Everyone does. An' like I told yeh. I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll now all about Hogwarts O' course." He sighed as he leaned back on the couch with a dangerous creak coming from the springs.  
"Ehm... No." I shook my head as the man looked shocked. "Sorry." I quickly said.  
"Sorry?" Hagrid said incredulously. He turned to look at the Dursleys in the corner. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting your letters. But I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" At this point, the man in the corner walked forward into the light. Revealing a really creepy mask. He tapped Hagrid on the shoulder and began whispering something in his ear. He seemed to get angrier by the second. "WHAT!" He bellowed, shaking the shack. Then the man continued to whisper. Hagrid closed his eyes and nodded at him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch again, I didn't even notice that he had stood up.  
"Harry. I think it's time to tell you." He looked at me slightly sadly. "And tell you what the Dursleys kept from you."  
"Kept what from me?" I could feel myself getting excited.  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU TO TELL HIM!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he looked like he was about to step forward but suddenly, the man with the mask appeared in front of him somehow. He grabbed my Uncle's throat in threw him back into the corner. Shaking the wall he hit. The man's hands were twitching as if he wanted to do much more. He turned me and motioned for me to continue listening to Hagrid. I didn't want to get hurt so I did what I was asked.  
"Harry. You're a wizard." There was a silence as my mind stopped. I was a...  
"I'm a what?" I asked with equal parts confusion and surprise.  
"[b]A Wizard.[/b]" I jumped as I looked at the man. I think I might have just been hallucinating. But I could swear I saw a small smile under that mask.  
"And probably a damn good one with a bi' of training. Here." I turned back to Hagrid to see him extending the letter that I had fantasized about reading for so long. I grabbed it eagerly out of his hands and ripped it open. I took out the letter and read it.  
[center][b][u]Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
([i]Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Supreme Mugwump of the Internation Confederation of Wizards.[/i])  
Dear Mr. Potter.  
We Are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerly  
Minerva Mcgonagall.  
Deputy Headmistress.[/u][/b][/center]

Soon I had a bunch of questions burst into my head. I also had a bunch of emotions going through it as well. I wanted to laugh that the Dursleys failed at keeping this from me. I wanted to smile at finally being able to read this. I was also beginning to feel doubtful. But my questions came first.  
"What does it mean they await my owl?" I asked.  
"Gallopin' Gorgons!" Hagrid slapped his head. "That reminds me." He began to rummage through his huge coat again and pulled out some parchment, a quill and... How'd he get an owl in there?" I looked at the man in the mask who I would swear looked scandalized as he walked up and began to stroke the owl. The owl looked surprised, but he let the man continue to pet him. Hagrid began to write a note which I began to read upside down.  
[i]Dear Professor Dumbledore.  
Given Harry his letter.  
Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.  
Voidic has been a big help and hasn't began acting like an idiot around Harry.  
Weather's horrible. Hope your well.  
Hagrid.[/i]  
Once the man with the mask read the letter, he clocked Hagrid upside the head with his hand. Which I considered either extremely stupid, or extremely brave. Or both. Honestly, it's hard to tell what this man is like. Hagrid chuckled and tied the letter to the bird's leg. And threw the bird out of the window and into the storm. Voidic continued to look scandalized.  
"Anyway. Where was I?" Hagrid said as we went and sat back down.  
"He's not going," Vernon said suddenly. Hagrid's face turned into a frown and he turned to look at them from over the back of the couch.  
"I'd like to see a muggle like you stop him," Hagrid said and I had a feeling he was talking about voidic as much as he was talking about me.  
"A what?" I asked quickly.  
"It's what we call nonmagic folk here in England. They call'em somthin' else overseas. But i'm not sure what it was." He turned his attention to Voidic. "You know?"  
"[b]No-magics[/b]" Voidic said calmly. Though there was a small glare going out at the Dursleys.  
"Yeah. Those. And your family has some of the biggest muggles I've ever seen." Hagrid seemed to consider this an insult towards them. But I had no Idea why. As if reading my mind, Voidic turned to me and said three simple words.  
"[b]Salem Witch Trials.[/b]" I blinked. Remembering those words from somewhere. But not all of the details of it.  
"We swore that when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish!" Vernon barked. Reminiscent of Ripper, Aunt Marge's dog. "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" Vernon seemed like this was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Wait.  
"YOU KNEW!?" I yelled. "YOU KNEW I'M A WIZARD?"  
"Knew?" Aunt Petunia began to snarl viciously. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that." She pointed to the opened letter in my hand. "And disappeared off to that... That school... And came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn. Turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was... A freak!" Out of the corner of my eye. Voidic seemed to have realized something and thinking. "But for my mother and father. Oh no. It was Lily this and Lily that! They were proud to have a witch in the family!" She seemed like she's been wanting to get all this off her chest for a long time. She took a deep breath and began again.  
"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as... as... abnormal... and then, if you please, she went and got herself blo0wn up and we got landed with you!" Petunia said venomously again. I suddenly felt the blood rush to my face, yet leave it at the same time. I struggled to speak for a little bit.  
"Blown up?" I asked quietly. "YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"  
"CAR CRASH!?" Hagrid roared. Jumping up angrily again so that the Dursleys scuttled into a corner again. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"  
"They what?" I asked shocked.  
"Your famous Harry." Said Hagrid sadly. "I better tell you the story. So you know what to prepare yourself for once you enter Hogwarts. I guess it starts off with a person called..." Hagrid began but shuddered. He looked at Voidic.  
"[b]His name was Voldemort.[/b]" He said as he sat down on the couch with Hagrid. "[b]Almost twenty years ago. Voldemort was making a lot of followers and enemies. His followers were either afraid or just wanted some of his power. And he was getting power. Didn't dare want to make friends with unfamiliar people. Your parents were some of the people that stood up to him. And Voldemort was planning to kill them, So they went into hiding. But Voldemort found them. And killed them both. But here's where it's confusing for most wizards. He tried to kill you. But he couldn't. He struck you with the killing curse. But it didn't work. And finished himself off. Giving you that scar.[/b]" He pointed at it.  
"[b]Every since then. Voldemort has never shown his face. People have 3 major theories about him. It's either, he's dead. He's biding his time. Or he's too tired to go on. And that's why you're famous. You finished off the country's most famous dark wizard.[/b]" At this, I began to wonder. If I had once defeated the world's most powerful dark wizard. Why was Dudley always able to hurt me. And why was the Dursley's always able to lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs?  
"Hagrid. Voidic. I'm sorry. But I don't think I can be a wizard." At this Hagrid began to chuckle.  
"Not a wizard huh? Never made anything happen when you were scared or angry?" Hagrid smiled at me. And I looked into the crackling fire. Remember all the times that he had somehow escaped Dudley's gang. Growing out his hair when he thought it looked ridiculous. and at the zoo. Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on his cousin without even knowing it? I chuckled and looked up at Hagrid. Smiling.  
"There you go. Harry Potter. Not a wizard. ridiculous. Just you watch. You'll be famous at Hogwarts. And not just for defeating You-Know-Who."  
"HAVEN'T I JUST SAID HE'S NOT GOING!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish... Spell books and wands and..." He was cut off by Hagrid.  
"And if he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you ain't gonna stop him." Growled Hagrid right back "Stop lily an' James's son from goin' to Hogwarts! Yer mad. his name has been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change. an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had. Albus Dumbled..."  
"I AM NOT PAYING FOR A CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon yelled. I looked and saw Hagrid looking thunderous. He swung his umbrella over his head.  
"NEVER... INSULT... ALBUS... DUMBLEDORE... IN FRONT... OF ME!" He swung it down in a blast of violet light and there was a sharp squeal coming from Dudley and Dudley began to jump around the place in apparent pain. I looked closer and realized that he now had a tail. Vernon roared and dragged his family into the other room with him.  
"Shouldn't a lost me temper. But it didn't work anyway. Meant to turn him into a full pig. But I suppose he was so much like one anyway there wasn't much to do." He turned to us anxiously. "Hey. Once we get to Hogwarts, could you not mention this. I'm not really supposed to do magic that much. Was allowed to do a little bit to get to you."  
"why not?" I asked confused.  
"Because I was expelled in me third year. Snapped me wand and everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."  
"Why were expelled?" I asked confused. He seemed so nice.  
"Lots to do tomorrow," Hagrid said evidently avoiding the question. He took off his coat and threw it onto Harry. "Yeh can sleep under that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit. I think I still got a couple o' mice in one o' the pockets." The man in the corner laid down and began to sleep on the floor. I took his example and fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning that I got up to hear mumbling coming from underneath Hagrid's coat. I stretch and a few bones pop and snap back into place from my sleep on the floor.  
"It was a dream." I could hear Harry mumbling. "I dreamed that a giant named Hagrid and a mist man named Voidic came to bring me to a magic school." I blink when I was described as a 'mist man'. Kinda accurate. But not really. I shook my head and walked towards him to wake him up. Just then an owl flew and began to attack the window. There was a mumble from Harry. "Alright, Alright. I'm getting up." He sat up and the coat fell off him. He blinked a few times in shock that we were still here. He then looked to see the owl outside the window. Casting a glance at us. He left to let it in.  
As Harry opened up the window, the owl flew in and dropped a newspaper at hagrid's feet as he was still sleeping. Then it began to attack Hagrid's coat.  
"Hey! Don't do that." Harry said as he began to try to shoo the bird off. "Hagrid. An owl is..."  
"Give him payment," Hagrid grunted.  
"Payment?" Harry echoed confused.  
"5 knuts should do it," Hagrid confirmed as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. Harry began to dig through the multitude of pockets that Hagrid had on his coat. I looked in one of the pockets, and there was indeed some mice in one of the pockets that Hagrid mentioned last night. Harry pulled out some bronze coins, silver coins and 1 gold coin.  
"Umm... Which ones are..."  
"The little bronze ones." Hagrid got up and began to stretch as well. Harry nodded and handed 5 knuts to the owl who somehow took it in its claw and put it in a small leather pouch that was tied to it's back. Let me tell you. THAT was a sight to see. And I would highly advise against seeing it. Even for people with strong stomachs. I looked to see Harry paler than usual.  
"Um. Hagrid?"  
"Mm?" Hagrid asked as he put on his boots that were at least size 16 and a half.  
"How am I going to get my supplies? My uncle won't pay for them. And I don't have any money..." He trailed off as he looked at us.  
"[b]Oh don't you? You really think your parents would leave you with nothing?[/b]" I began laughing at the look on Harry's face. "[b]Besides. Even without the money your parents left you. You are the head of multiple family lines since you are the last living descendant of them all from what I know.[/b]" Both Hagrid and Harry gaped at me.  
"I'm a what?" Harry said repeating last night.  
"[b]From what I know. You are the head of at least two family lines. At the very most, you are the head of 7 family lines. But We'll need to do a check at Gringotts first. Speaking of which. You can see my own vault there. I need to purchase some more stuff from Muggle London for school.[/b]"  
"You have a vault?" Hagrid asked in shock.  
"[b]Didn't I just say that?[/b]" I asked. "[b]Anyway. Let's go.[/b]" I pulled my headphones out of my pocket and put on some music for myself.  
[embed] watch?v=3QEGD8LW3bY&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXTNOXXMgQb6V1uziY6mOL7&index=94[/embed]  
Hagrid blinked in confusion when I put these on. He shrugged and turned to Harry.  
"So wizards have banks?" Harry said as he put on his clothes.  
"Just one. Gringotts. And a more secure bank you won't find anywhere. Run by goblins it is." Harry choked a bit on his sausage he was eating.  
"Goblins?" He asked in shock.  
"Yeah. Yeh'd be mad ter try and rob it. It's probably the second most securest place in all the world. Cept probably Hogwarts when it puts it's mind to it. You ready?" He asked as he looked at both of us. I nodded and followed him out.  
"Er... How'd you get here?" Harry asked.  
"Thestrals," Hagrid said.  
"Thestrals? What are those?" Asked Harry eagerly as horrible memories began to creep back into my mind. I shook my head to myself as Hagrid answered.  
"Magical creatures." Said Hagrid happily. "I think I've got the only domesticated herd in all of England! Though they can only be seen by people who have seen death." He smiles sadly. "I'm still surprised Voidic there and see them." Harry blinked and looked into my mask. Not being able to see my face, which I could feel growing warmer and wetter slowly.  
"Anyway. We'd better use this." Hagrid tapped the boat that Harry and his... For lack of a better word. Family used to get here. I climbed in and Hagrid and Harry did as well. "Mmm. Seems a shame to row. Mind If I speed us up a bit? And would you mind that you don't mention it at Hogwarts?" I shrugged not caring. Harry nodded eagerly. Hagrid chuckled with Harry as he tapped the boat with his broom and we began speeding towards land. I turned my music up in my ears as we left to go to London. I looked behind myself to see the boat speeding back to where it was for the Dursleys. I tuned out the other two and soon we Hagrid stopped us. I took my headphones out as Hagrid told us.  
"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place it is."  
If this place was famous. I'd hate to see what the infamous place was like. The outside was shambling to pieces. Tiles were falling off the roof as we looked at it and the paint of the outside was peeling to reveal a stone-like texture. It was nothing like I'd expected. It looked like it had once been the fanciest place in the entire Wizarding world. But it seemed that years ago it had gone through disrepair. I frown. Something must have happened. I don't know what. But something major must have happened to cause this. Probably to the owner Tom. We walked in and the first thing I noticed was that the roof was covered in a haze of bluish-gray smoke. I looked at the source and saw an old woman was smoking a pipe. I looked around some more and saw that a little man in a top hat that was easily half his size was talking to the old bartender. If I had known better. I would have thought that the little man was Professor Flitwick.  
"Ah! Hagrid. The usual?" Tom asked. He looked like a joyful old man. but there was something in his eyes that conveyed sadness. I would have to figure that out later.  
"Can't, Tom. Hogwarts Business. Sorry." Hagrid shrugged as the pub went quiet as they all saw Harry.  
"Bless my soul. Harry Potter." Tom ran form his counter with unexpected agility. Soon everyone was on Harry and babbling. Harry looked embarrassed and seemed to be looking for a way out.  
"[b]STOP![/b]" I yelled with as much force as I could muster. Everyone jumped and looked at me. "[b]Can't you see you're smothering the kid? Leave him alone. He's barely been in the Wizarding world for an hour. Let him get used to it and get your own senses back to your brains before you talk to him.[/b]" I glared at them from underneath my mask and a multitude of them shuddered and move back to their seats. Harry looked thankful at me. Hagrid chuckled and we went to the back alley to see the typical trashcan and bricks that looked much cleaner than the pub behind us. Hagrid began to tap some bricks above the trashcan and an opening appeared when he finished. Reminding me of a black hole simply absorbing everything instead of the bricks moving out of the way like in the movies.  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry." Harry immediately began to walk closely to Hagrid to avoid the crowd of witches and wizards. But he was also spinning around his head so fast to look at everything I thought that he grew a second head at one point.  
"We'll be going to Gringotts first O' course."  
"To get my money?" Harry asked. Obviously wondering how much money he truly had. I chuckled as I thought how rich and influential he would be if my hunch was correct.  
"Yep," Hagrid stated proudly as we entered into a milk-white building that seemed to have a silver roof and bronze columns. If I didn't know better about the goblins sense of greed and honour. Then I would have assumed that they were actually silver and bronze. Soon we were inside and I bent down and whispered in Harry's ear.  
"[b]Hey, Harry. Can I do my business first? My business will help you a lot as well, alright?[/b]" Harry blinked and nodded to me. I went forward.  
"Yes?" The goblin at the front counter sneered.  
"[b]Voidic, Harry Potter, and Rubeus Hagrid to see Head Banker Yaglsmick. Thank you.[/b]" The goblin blinked in shock for a second before jumping off of his seat and running towards the office to the right instead of the tracks down to the vaults to the left. Soon enough. Yaglsmick was walking back to us with a weirdly concerned look on his face.  
"Voidic? Why have you brought Mr. Potter to me? He has his own account manager. Plus Mr. Potter has been refusing all of our mail to him." Harry blinked when Yaglsmick said this.  
"[b]There's a very good reason for that. You see. Mr. Potter here has mail refusing charm on him. Plus he was unaware he was a wizard until last night. So it is not Mr. Potters fault that he has not been getting your mail. And any and all blame you continue to place on him. I request that you shift your blame to me, as I have had suspicions of his treatment and have done nothing about it.[/b]" The anger and concern seemed to fade from his eyes as I spoke. He nodded as I finished.  
"That explains Mr. Potter here. But that still doesn't explain why you are here again. Is there a problem with your account?"  
"[b]No actually. But I've actually like to request that you give Mr. Potter here a bloodline test to see what kind of titles he has inherited and/or gained. Then we wish to go to his and my own vaults if you would please.[/b]"  
"Oh? That makes more sense." He then turns to Harry. "Mr. Potter. If you could please follow me for the test. Then we could bring you down to the vaults sooner and give you your options sooner as well as all of the correspondence that we have tried to give to you for... 3 years since yesterday?" Harry seemed shocked. He merely nodded and we walked into the office as Hagrid followed us. I whispered in Yaglsmick's ear and he nodded as I told him what I suspected.  
"Don't worry Voidic. Your concerns will be noted and your tracks will be covered." Yaglsmick smiled his pointed teeth smile that unsettled me strangely. I shook my head as we walked into a large office that seemed stacked with paperwork in one corner. And at our left, there was a door that I assumed went towards Yaglsmick's home. We sat down on either side of his desk and Yaglsmick took out a locked box that I could practically feel the enchantments on.  
"Now listen to me. All three of you. What I'm about to take out is called a blood quill. It has an enchantment on it that takes your own blood and uses it as ink. Use of blood quills is extremely restricted and illegal unless in specific circumstances. We are using it because you need to write the entirety of your name on a piece of parchment. Only a drop of blood won't work, as it won't have the necessary magic imbued in it. Now be aware. Once you use this quill, it will use the back of the hand you write with. So it will sting for a little bit. But your wounds will immediately heal over. Prolonged usage of it will cause scarring. So only use it once and only when necessary if you do have access to it. Do you understand and agree to use this for us to learn about your heritage."  
"I agree," Harry said. Yaglsmick nodded and undid the latches. I could feel the enchantments identify him as he took the lone blood quill out of the box. He handed it to harry as well as a piece of parchment. Harry began to write his name and gasped in pain as the letters appeared on the back of his hand. But he followed through with it and once he had finished. Yaglsmick took the quill and parchment. Putting the quill carefully back. Then he started doing some complicated goblin magic that I could only begin to comprehend. Soon a list appeared on the parchment and Yaglsmick handed it back to Harry as we read,

[b][i][u]Harry James Potter.  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By Inheritance. Not yet put into activation.)  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor.  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw. (By conquest.)  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff. (By conquest.)  
Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin. (By conquest.)  
Heir to the Most Ancient House of Evans.  
Heir to the Noble House of Florus.  
Heir to the Marauders.[/u][/i][/b]

Harry, Hagrid, Yaglsmick and I were shocked. This much power pushed onto one child? I had thought that Harry merely had only seven titles. Not fricking Ten!  
"I... I'm the heir to all of this? I've never heard of any of these houses. And what does it mean by conquest?"  
"[b]I think I know. Remember when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child? He must have been the heir to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well as Slytherin somehow.[/b]" I contemplated for a second. "[b]I'm not sure how though.[/b]"  
"Yes. But that's not important. What's important is that we came to get Harry's money from his vault." Hagrid seemed distinctly uncomfortable."  
"Alright. I shall have the Potter manager bring you down to 's vault as well as Voidic's vault.  
"OH! That reminds me." Hagrid pulled out a letter emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. Yaglsmick took it out and began to read.  
"Fine. I shall have him also bring you down to the Stone's vault." Hagrid seemed even more uncomfortable when he mentioned the stone out in our company. But before Hagrid could object. Yaglsmick was yelling out the door.  
"GRIPHOOK! GET YOUR LAZY CARCASS IN HERE!" As quick as a whip, another goblin entered with Yaglsmick.  
"What did you..." Griphook's mouth continued to move soundlessly as he gaped at Harry.  
"Lord Potter? You're finally here? Oh.. I'm sorry sir. Forgive my lateness. I just never expected you to come back to us until you were older."  
"Why does everyone call me Mr. or Lord now? My name is Harry. I ask that you use it when talking to me." Harry told them. "Uh... If that's ok with you though."  
"It is perfectly fine with us lor... Harry. We shall tell the rest of Gringotts of your preference." Yaglsmick told him. "Now Griphook. Bring Harry, Voidic, and Mr. Hagrid down to Harry's trust vault, as well as Voidic's vault and the Stone's vault." Griphook blinked and nodded. Leading us all down to the tracks. Harry seemed to be to in shock over his titles to ask what the stone was. We clambered into the old-fashioned rail car. Then we were speeding off. I smiled widely as I stood up slightly to feel the breeze through my mask. I then realized that I haven't taken off my mask in a full week. A personal record. Too soon, we were slowing down and everyone climbed out. Griphook unlocked the door to Harry's trust vault and I could hear him gasp through the cloud of green smoke that wafted into all of our faces one it was unlocked. I waved the smoke out of my eyes and my eyes widened slightly. There was a lot of galleons in there. Almost as much as in my own Vault. And this was Harry's trust vault. Not even his main vault. How much money did this kid have? Harry seemed to grin widely as he began to pull as much as he could haul into a bag. Soon we were on our way down again.  
"Stand Back." Griphook said importantly as he stroked the door to the stone and it melted away. Hagrid hurried and stuffed the stone into one of his many pockets. Griphook turned to Harry. "If anyone but a Gringotts Goblin tried that, They'd be stuck on the other side and unable to go back through."  
"How often do you check to see if someone is inside?"  
"Once about every ten years," Griphook said with a rather nasty smile that sent the same unsettling feeling through me that Yaglsmick did. Soon we were hurtling through the dank and torch lit corridors again. We stopped to reveal the secret passageway that I had seen only once before. Hagrid blinked in shock. We got out soon enough and I walked up to the door.  
"Hey! What are you doing? Only Gringotts Goblins are able to do this!" I looked at Griphook in surprise. I then smiled nastily.  
"[b]Then go ahead and try.[/b]" Griphook seemed to bristle. But stroked the door. Instead of being sucked through though. The door simply sent out a force of energy that sent Griphook into the wall.  
"W..What? How?" Griphook seemed confused.  
"[b]Only the Chosen Few are able to get into this vault.[/b]" I answered simply. I then walked up to the door and stroked the door along the emblazoned symbols. Which glowed with magic and cracked down the middle. Opening up again. I went and grab a bunch of my own galleons. Hagrid and Harry were gaping at me and what I did. Griphook seemed to be mad and his pride hurt. Griphook seemed to hurry us out of the bank after that and soon we were standing out in the sunlight. But not before Yaglsmick sent an obliviation curse at Hagrid to make him forget about the bloodline test.  
"We might as well get your uniform first. Hey, listen. You mind if I go get a pick-me-up after that ride? I hate them Gringott Carts." Harry nodded and He and I entered the shop alone. Madam Malkin walked up to us quickly.  
"Ah. I remember you. Voidic is it? Are your robes up to your standards?" She asked happily from getting so much business.  
"[b]Oh, Their perfect. No problems with them. I just brought another Hogwarts student to be fitted.[/b]"  
"Ah. Alright. Then why don't you just stand on that stool right beside that young man and we'll do the fitting." Harry nodded and stood. Malkin slipped a robe over his head and began to pin it in place. I stood in the corner.  
"Hogwarts too?" Draco asked Harry.  
"Yes." Harry nodded. Seemingly pleased to meet someone his own age after so long.  
"My father's next door buying books and Mother's up the street looking at potion ingredients," Draco said with a drawling voice. And I have to say. His bored voice in entirely uncalled for. "Then after that, I'm going to go drag them off to see those new racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed their own. We're going to need them if we're going to learn how to fly, won't we? We can't be expected to use those old broken down brooms they use at the school do they?"  
"I'm not entirely sure," Harry said uncomfortably.  
"Do you have your own broom?" Draco asked.  
"No."  
"Ah. So that means you haven't played Quidditch that much. Know what house you'll be in yet?" Draco tilted his head slightly. and both seemed oblivious to the world turning that I was getting. I had expected Draco to be a stuck up brat. Not this kid. WHO ARE YOU?  
"I'm not entirely sure yet," Harry said, obviously feeling dumber by the minute at not being able to contribute to the conversation.  
"Well, I'll probably be in Slytherin. All of my family's been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff. I don't think I'd enjoy being there." Draco shook his head dramatically. And Harry's eyes seemed to widen at these names. "Besides, my godfather is the head of Slytherin, And I'd like to be able to talk to him more even though he's a busy man." Draco then looked out the window and nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked at Hagrid. "Wow! Look at that man!" Harry looked to see Hagrid holding three Ice cream cones.  
"That's Hagrid." Harry said, obviously pleased to contribute something. "He works at Hogwarts."  
"Really? I've heard of him. Doesn't he work with all of those animals and dirt and stuff?"  
"He's the gamekeeper if that's what you mean," Harry said nodding.  
"Yes, that. I always forget that word. But I've heard he lives on the grounds. In a little hut at the edge of the forest." Draco frowns. "If he's the gamekeeper and he's that large. Why doesn't he simply make his house bigger?" My mouth dried. Draco Malfoy making a valid point? Was the world ending? "Anyway. What's he doing here? Where are your parents?" Draco asked. Not out of horribleness. But out of curiosity.  
"They're dead," Harry said slightly sadly.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." And Draco actually sounded genuine. "But were they one of us?"  
"One of... Oh! They were a witch and Wizard. Yes." Harry nodded.  
"My dad says that they really shouldn't let the other kind in. You know. Mudbloods and Halfbloods." The words seemed to slip out before Draco could get a hold of seemed to realize what he said and snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry. But my dad is trying to make me follow in his footsteps. I don't want to. But I don't see how I can't. He says that they should keep learning magic in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?" Draco asked. Harry was about to answer before Madam Malkin said "That's you finished, my dear." Harry seemed sorry to not be able to talk to Draco anymore. But we left. Before we get out the door I whisper in Harry's ear.  
"Don't bring up your lordships around anybody. If people talk about them, then pretend you don't know anything about them alright? Not even Hagrid." I looked Harry straight into the eyes, and he looked past the glass in the eyes and saw a bit of my concern. He nodded and we left.  
Draco called after us. "Well, i'll see you at Hogwarts, I guess." said the boy. tinges of sadness creeping into this voice.  
"What's up?" Hagrid asked Harry as we left.  
"Nothing." Harry lied. We left and I stopped Harry from buying parchment and quills. Saying that we would buy actual paper and pens. Hagrid frowned at this but didn't object. Soon Harry asked. "Hagrid. What's Quidditch?"  
"Blimey Harry! I keep forgettin' how little yeh know about our world. Not knowing about Quidditch."  
"Don't make me feel worse," Harry mumbles and tells about his encounter with the Draco in Madam Malkin's. Hagrid seemed surprised about this.  
"Huh. Never expected to have that kid to have a conscience. And yer not from a muggle family like his father would hate. If he'd known who yeh were. He'd have grown up knowin' yer name since his parents are wizardin' folks. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, Quidditch is our sport. Wizard sport. It's like... Soccer in the muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch. Played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls. Sorta hard ter explain the rules."  
"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff."  
"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff is a lot o' duffers, But..."  
"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry said dejectedly.  
"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "Most of them dark wizards come from Slytherin. You-Know-Who is one."  
"You know... You mean Voldemort?" At this Hagrid shuddered.  
"Don't speak the name. A lot of wizards are still scared of him."  
"Sorry. But he was there?"  
"Years an' years ago." Soon we were in the bookstore gathering up a bunch of books. I got my own school books as well as a book called 'The customs and traditions of Noble Houses.' I figured that I would need it soon. Either that or I can always talk to Hermione about it. After that, we went into the apothecary. I convinced Hagrid to let Harry get a Titanium cauldron instead of the Pewter on the list. Because again, they seemed to be falling apart. We also got him a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients, and I purchased Harry a top of the line telescope from the muggle world for Harry's birthday present. We got a bunch of ingredients. All of the beginner's stuff for harry. And some of all of the ingredients in the place for me. Both Hagrid and Harry were confused when I bought this stuff. But I did it anyway.  
"Just both of yer wands left. Oh yeh! I still haven't gotten you a birthday present like Voidic here did." Hagrid nodded to me.  
"W... You don't have t..."  
"I know I don't have ta. Tell ya what. I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at. An' I don't like cats. think I'm allergic to 'em. I'll getcha an owl. All the kids wan' owls, they're dead useful. Carry yer mail an' everythin'."  
Soon enough we were on our way to Ollivander's for Harry's wand. Harry was muttering thanks non-stop for the snowy owl that Harry currently had.  
"Don' mention it. Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Let's get to Ollivanders, Only place for wands. And both of yeh gotta have the best wands." I snicker internally at the reaction they'll get when they realize I already have a wand. Soon we entered and Ollivander said from one of the shelves. "Good afternoon."  
He appeared from behind one of the shelves and said. "Ah! Voidic. How has your wand been working for you?" Both Hagrid and Harry turned to gape at me.  
"You already have a wand?" Hagrid asked in shock. I nodded and pulled it out. Its wood was scorched black and had a comfortable looking handle that seemed to be designed to be held with fingers instead of holding it with the entirety of the hand.  
"And I see you've brought Young Mr. Potter with you and Mr. Hagrid as well." Ollivander walked to Harry and traced the scar with a smooth white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand. Very Powerful. And in the wrong hands. Very deadly." He then turned to Hagrid. "And you. How nice to see you again. Oak, Sixteen inches and rather bendy wasn't your wand?"  
"Ehm... Yes sir."  
"But I guess they snapped it when you got expelled. I'm sorry about it." He shook his head sadly. He then returned to normal and turned to Harry. "Well now, let's see..." Ollivander started to test out various wands. and just like in the book, He seemed to get happier with every failed attempt.  
"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, We'll find your perfect match somewhere around here." Ollivander hurried to some of the few remaining wand boxes. He muttered and brought out a red box. "Let's see... Holly and Phoenix Feather. Eleven inches. nice and supple." Harry took the wand and I saw him bristle in amazement. He swooped the wand through the air and red and gold sparks shot out. I clapped while Hagrid cheered. "Very good ! Very good. But how curious." He mumbled.  
"What's curious?" Harry asked, still happy from finally finding his wand.  
"I remember every wand I ever sold. and it just happens, that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave just one other feather. And that core resides in the wand that gave you that scar." He pointed at it. "I'm confident in saying we can expect great things from you." Soon we were on our way back to the Muggle world. Harry and Hagrid were both contemplating what Ollivander had said. And in their thinking, they didn't notice that I bought Harry and I some pens and paper with my muggle money. Harry thanked me numbly and we went and got some food.  
"You ok Harry? Yer very quiet." Hagrid asked concerned.  
"Everyone thinks I'm special." Harry said after a short pause. "All of those people in the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Quirrel. Ollivander. The only one who seems concerned about me as a person is you and Voidic here. And I was just introduced to the world today. How can they expect great things? What if I let them down?" Hagrid smiled as I he answered.  
"Don' worry abou' it. You'll learn soon enough at Hogwarts. Everyone does. Yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts. I do." We soon got onto the train and we were on the train and Hagrid handed Harry an envelope.  
"Yer train ticket fer Hogwarts. First O' September. King's Cross. It's all on yer ticket. Plus you'll have Voidic to show you around there. See ya soon Harry. Voidic." The doors closed and he waved us bye as we went and sat down. After a little bit I turned to Harry.  
"[b]Listen, Harry. Remember this[/b]?" I handed him the parchment with all of his titles on it.  
"Yeah. I was wondering about that. Why did you not want me to mention them?"  
"[b]Because people will use you if they realize you have all of this. But they aren't what I wanted to talk to you about.[/b]" I pointed to the last one. Heir to the Marauders. "[b]These people are pranksters. One of them was your father with his three friends. You'll have to figure out who those three are yourself. But you have a prankster legacy to live up to. And I have people I suggest you recruit into the Marauders.[/b]"  
"Really? Who?"  
"[b]Fred and George Weasley. But I suggest you be careful around their family. Alright? Fred and George are twins. When we get to King's cross. I'll hide and talk you through talking to them. You need to prove yourself as a prankster before your recruit them. Alright?[/b]" Harry seemed to grow happier as he nodded.  
"[b]I also have something to tell you.[/b]" Harry listened intently. "[b]Now, you can't tell anybody else at the school. I have a little prank of my own on the students of Hogwarts.[/b]" I smile as I pull my glove off. "[b]I'm a professor at Hogwarts. The Professor of Alternative Magics.[/b]" Harry seemed shocked.  
"You're a professor? Why did Hagrid introduce you as a student?"  
"[b]Because not even Hagrid knows who I am. The only people who know who I am, are my own friends. Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall.[/b]" Harry's eyes widened.  
"So your essentially a spy?"  
"[b]A spy for my own causes. Yes.[/b]" I nod. "[b]And I have to tell you this. I have reason to believe that Dumbledore is interfering with certain aspects of your life. And it's partially for that reason that I said to not tell Hagrid about your Titles. He has an Obliviation curse on him that wiped his memories of the event that made you aware of your titles. He's extremely loyal to Dumbledore as you've heard.[/b]" Harry nodded.  
"So be careful of Dumbledore. Got it." He nodded. "But do you want to be one of the Marauders?" I blinked in surprise.  
"[b]Really?[/b]" I asked slightly shocked.  
"Yeah. If it weren't for you, I'd never have known I was a Marauder. Plus you already said you were planning a prank on all of the students of Hogwarts." I smile widely underneath my mask.  
"[b]Alri[/b]ght." I said as I took off my mask and put my face mask to hide my face. It felt good to finally reveal my face after a week. "We'll suggest nicknames for ourselves to be undercover on King's Cross station. Alright?" Harry nodded and high fived me. Waving bye to me as he headed home. I smile and went into the bathroom at the station. Disapparating with a crack to get back to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I entered into the picture again, my vision was assaulted by a bunch of pink and a slap to the back of the head that was unlike Pinkie Pie's hand. I moved my head over to see Damyon looking both amused and annoyed. I hug Pinkie back and turn to him.  
"Damyon? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. Damyon merely groaned and rubbed his face.  
"I got here a few days ago and discovered that you weren't here. So I had to wait for you when I could be dealing with equestrian problems. Seriously. There could be more people appearing at Ponyville right now!"  
"And why did you come originally?" I said  
"So I could give you this." Damyon pulled out a bunch of dark metal plates.  
"What's that?" I ask confused as I picked up a large metal plate that looked like it fit over my chest.  
"It's called Darkstone. This is the highest concentration that I could get. Illegally included. Trust me, it was a hassle to keep it on the down low from the media. Do you know how much of a scandal it would cause for The Prince of Equestria to be buying illegal armour? Even if I am the Human ambassador."  
"Then why did you get it for me? And what does it do?"  
"Because you're my brother. Plus your diving into a literal war. You'll need it. It gives your resistance to magic. At least the magic that I'm aware of. And when it hits you, the physical aspects of it only pushes you back instead of actually getting hit by the original spell. The actual mystical aspects of the spell are completely negated." I was speechless for a second at the sheer overpoweredness of it.  
"Are you serious? In a world of magic, that's potentially life-changing for these people."  
"Well, That's why I'm making sure that only you have it. So that the timeline isn't breaking and you don't die in the process."  
"But... I'm trying to make changes for the better. Like making Harry of his true inheritance. And finding out if Dumbledore is manipulative or not."  
"Well, still. I want you to wear this and I'm not supplying any more armour."  
"What about Pinkie Pie and all of my other friends? Like Sci-Twi?" I ask confused. Damyon thought for a second.  
"Fine. But You'll have to wait. These darkstone armours have to be fitted custom. I had to guess on your own measurements. I don't help you buy your clothes. Speaking of which." He gagged. "When was the last time you changed?"  
"Uh... Last... month?" Pinkie Pie thought for a second and confirmed that. Then she backed up slightly.  
"Right... I would suggest cleaning up before you put on this stuff. Alright? But I better go." He was about to leave before I called after him.  
"Hey wait! I need your help for a prank I'm planning."  
"Hmm? Prank?" He twists back to look at me. I nod and whisper my plan in his ear. His smile grows wider with every sentence I speak. He jumps and basically begins to grab as many supplies he thinks we would need and runs to the Great Hall. I quickly get myself cleaned up.  
After about a half hour, I'm walking down into the Great Hall in my new robes and my darkstone armour hidden underneath of my robes. Damyon was already hard at work with the rune sheet that he took from Pinkie and I's place. I chuckle and begin to help him. We connected the runes to a phone. It took a while to get the dead magic runes onto the phone as we did with the speakers and laptop. As well as all of the other technology we put into the classroom and home. Soon we eventually managed it. We could put up a message above the staff table at any point we want and change it however we wanted. For example. I could type in "Hello Everybody." And press a button, and it would appear above the Staff table. Every time it happens, the entrance is random. It could levitate a bunch of food from the tables to create the words, or it could be made by a bunch of sparks. Damyon and I high-fived each other as we tested it out. I typed in some words.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" and pressed the enter button on the phone. sending a signal to the set of runes that were being kept hidden underneath a loose floorboard underneath the staff table. Suddenly a bunch of pool noodle looking things shot through from the walls and twisted together into the words. We both laughed and cheered loudly as we high fived each other. Damyon said bye after experimenting a little bit more and left. I erased the message and disappeared using shadow walk just in time to see a bunch of the teachers burst into the room to see what all of the commotion was about. Dumbledore was among them and looking extremely confused, but his eyes were twinkling as usual as everyone began to cast spells to figure out what it happened. But since I had used runes and not a wand, they were unable to figure out the cause.  
Soon, feeling like their time had been wasted, they left. I headed back to my home and sighed as I collapsed onto my bed. Pinkie Pie being in the next room. I grabbed some paper and began to write down some ideas for nicknames for Fred, George, Harry and I.  
Soon enough again, I came up with 4 names. I decided to base the nicknames on names I had heard before. Didn't matter if they were youtuber names or celebrity names. They were names. Just like the original marauders had based their names on their animagus forms. Fred was going to be Vashley Simpson. George was going to be Jovian. Harry was going to be Mr. Furze. And I was going to be Hacksmith.  
The next morning. I woke up and began putting up the finishing touches among the school. A few days later. It was finished. Now, all we had to do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

On September 1st. I woke up as early as I could. (10:00 Am.) I kissed Pinkie goodbye for the day and asked Dumbledore to send me to King's Cross. He nodded and created a portkey for me. I put my hand on it and I have to say. Travelling via portkey is much better feeling than Apparation. I appeared in front of the scarlet steam engine. I shook my head and looked at the time. 10:45. Still, I had some time for me to talk to Harry. I passed through the barrier and looked around for him. Eventually, I saw a small car pull up and Harry stepped out. I put on my mask and waited for them. Soon enough Vernon smiled wickedly and turned to Harry.  
"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine. Platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" He asked nastily. Harry seemed to pale before he noticed me. I smiled under my mask and walked towards them.  
"[b]Your an idiot, Dursley. If you really think wizards would keep their platform in plain view of muggles.[/b]" Vernon turned to shout at the person who called him an idiot when he realized it was me. He turned a purplish colour.  
"Oh? Then where is it if it's not here?" Vernon pointed out.  
"[b]It is here. It's just covered by enchantments the likes of which you would never understand. with the amount of bigotry that you have, you would probably sneer and yell at every single example of magic you see there.[/b]" Vernon turned a dark blue. That alone made me want to steer away from that colour out of sheer disgust by association. But he didn't yell. He merely walked away. He climbed into his car, while Petunia and Dudley were trying to shrink into their seats to avoid being seen by me. I have to applaud Dudley's sizable effort actually. At the amount of fat he has, he actually managed to hide a significant amount of it. But I still saw his fat head and force combed hair.  
"So where is the entrance anyway?" Harry asked as he turned to me and grabbed his cart.  
"[b]Well, I don't want to mess with the timeline. So you have to figure that out on your own."[/b] I wink at him from underneath my mask. Harry frowns.  
"Timeline? What are you talking about?"  
"[b]I'll probably talk about that in my class. I have a good portion of magics that I need to get through. But I'll talk about the timeline before anything else so that all of you realize just what you're messing with.[/b]" Harry nodded at that. Slightly fearful at the prospect of the power that could he would handle that could mess with the timeline.  
Soon, after walking for a little bit. Harry perked up and looked at a group of redheads. The Weasleys. I frowned. If Dumbledore was indeed messing with Harry's life, he was using them. Guaranteed. Harry stayed and watched them for a little bit. But seeing he wouldn't be able to discover the secret of getting onto the platform from simply seeing it. He walked up to them.  
"Hopefully Harry will be in our year." Ron piped up. Harry slowed at that.  
"Yeah!" Ginny said excitedly. "Then the next year he and I can meet and have a romance. and Get married!" She began clapping happily and jumping around. I frowned and leaned down next to Harry.  
"[b]Harry. When you ask for directions from them. Tell them that your name is Colin.[/b]" I whispered to him. "Also. When you meet Fred and George. Back away from them and pretend to be frightened because of their infamy as pranksters. Hand this to them." I handed Harry a fake letter from Hogwarts. Exactly like the normal Hogwarts letters. only with a warning about those two and replaced the name with Colin Furze. Harry seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded. I handed him a hat to cover up his hair and scar. Harry walked up to them. Harry put on his hat and then spoke.  
"Um... Excuse me?" Harry asked. "My name is Colin and I was wondering how..." He gestured towards the seemingly solid barrier.  
"How to get onto the platform?" Molly asked kindly.  
"Yes."  
"Don't worry about it, dear. Ron hear is going to Hogwarts as well. As well as Fred and George here." He gestured to the two of them and Harry's eyes blazed in recognition. I immediately crossed my fingers that this would go off without a hitch. My hopes were heard as Harry immediately backed up and said this.  
"Fred and George Weasley?! The pranksters?! I've heard about them!" Harry grabbed his fake letter with shaking hands and handed it, Molly. Fred and George immediately looked horrified. Harry could be an actor after the war. Molly read the letter and immediately looked up at the twins with fury in her eyes. They gulped and grabbed their carts, running straight into the barrier to avoid the yelling. Harry and I immediately broke down laughing. Molly, Ron and Ginny looked at us confused.  
"[b]Oh god! That worked better than expected!"[/b] I managed to get out from in between breaths as Harry explained that the letter was fake. He continued to stick to his story of being named Colin. Ron, after hearing this, immediately broke down laughing as well, as well as Ginny. Molly looked pissed at being used like this. I got to my feet as Harry and I went through the barrier. I looked around and saw Fred and George looking amazed and flabbergasted when they realized they had been pranked. They spotted Harry and immediately ran towards him.  
"Mate, How did." Fred began  
"You get ahold." George continued.  
"Of a letter."  
"Like."  
"THAT!" They both ended. Harry and I looked excited and I began talking.  
"[b]Well, you see.[/b]"I started and Harry saw where I was going.  
"My fine chaps."  
"[b]You are not.[/b]"  
"The only pranksters."  
"[b]To grace the halls.[/b]"  
"Of Hogwarts this year."  
"[b]In fact, we.[/b]"  
"would like to invite."  
"[b]You to the [/b]Marauders." We both finished grandly. The twins jaws dropped when they heard us and they immediately began babbling even faster in unison.  
"YOUR A MARAUDER?" They asked excitedly.  
"The only living descendant." Harry bowed. Harry seemed to have more confidence in this timeline than the books. "Voidic here is my first addition to our Marauders. And you are invited to be the next members.  
"Well how." Fred began  
"Could we refuse?" George finalized  
"[b]Good. then meet us in our compartment later. We can discuss everything there.[/b]" I clapped my hands and we walked off. Harry took off his hat and high-fived me. Fred and George saw the scar and goggled as they realized they just had a conversation with the last living descendant of their heroes, who just happened to be the most famous wizard in England.  
"Fred! George! Where are you?" Molly called as we put Harry's stuff in a compartment and closed the door.  
"Coming Mom." They chorused happily as they jogged towards him. We looked out the window and smiled when we saw that Ginny and Ron were still laughing. Molly frowned.  
"Ron, you've gotten something on your nose." She tried to get it off, but Ron pushed her hands away.  
"Aw. Mom. Get off."  
"Aww... Has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" George said. I then realized something. I could distinguish between the twins. I looked closer and noticed that George's face was just slightly narrower than Fred's and Fred's arms were slightly smaller than his twins. Barely noticeable.  
"Hey Mom!" they immediately turned to her.  
"What?"  
"Guess who pranked us?" Molly frowned.  
"why, that Colin kid of course. I don't see why that's important." The twins immediately looked at each other and grinned wider.  
"That's not his real name." They whisper dramatically.  
"We saw his scar," George said.  
"Scar?" Molly whitened.  
"Yep."Fred smiled as he straightened up. "His real name is Harry Potter."  
"And he has invited us to be a part of the Marauders!" George stated proudly.  
"OH! Mom. Can I go to meet him? Please, Please, Please."  
"No Ginny." She turned to the twins. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive. When he took off his hat, his hair was swept out of the way and we saw that lightning scar. It really looks like that."  
"Then what are the Marauders?" Fred and George smiled.  
"A prankster group." Before Molly could reply, they ran off and grabbed their stuff.  
"Merlin, damn it. BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Molly cried out to them. But it fell on deaf ears as Fred and George disappeared into the train. Soon Fred and George appeared at our door and Harry hurried to open it up. They dumped their luggage in the racks above us. They then sat down and leaned forward. I smiled and closed the curtains.  
"[b]So you agree to join the Marauders?[/b]" Fred and George both nod. I smile and hold out my wand.  
"[b]I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and I vow to uphold the rights of any who dare tread this path. So says I. Deklan 'Xayvier' Malik Chapman. Aka, Voidic. Aka, Hacksmith.[/b]" I release a pulse of magic to show that I was true to the cause. I then hand Harry, Fred, and George their names. Fred's expression cracks up and he begins laughing when he sees his nickname. Fred smiles and takes out his wand.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and I vow to uphold the right of any who dare tread this path. So says I. Fred Fabian Weasley. Aka, Vashley Simpson." There's another pulse of magic as Harry and George both crack up loudly. Before Harry can raise his wand, there's a knock on the door. I hadn't realized that the train had started moving. I look and saw Ron on the other side of the door. I looked at Fred and George and they nodded. I opened up the door and Ron came in.  
"Hey. Is it ok if I sit with all of you? Everywhere else is full." Harry gestured to a seat with them and Ron sits down.  
"What were you doing?" Ron asked confused when he saw Harry had his wand out. I looked at Harry.  
"Promise you won't tell any Hogwarts students?" Ron leans forwards and nods. "We're becoming the Marauders."  
"Marauders?" Ron asked. "That prankster group that These two mentioned?" Ron nods to Fred and George. "I thought that was just a joke."  
"[b]Nope. Entirely real.[/b]"  
"Ok. I agree to not tell anybody." I smile and nod to harry. He takes out his wand and speaks.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and I vow to uphold the right of any who dare tread this path. So says I. Harry James Potter. Aka ." George then takes out his wand for the final vow.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good, and I vow to uphold the right of any who dare tread this path. So says I. George Gideon Weasley. aka, Jovian." then Fred and George both perk up. They began to dig through their luggage and pulled out a small map.  
"[b]Is the what I think it is?[/b]" I asked excitedly as I held out my hand I quickly grabbed my wand and put it on the parchment. "[b]I solemnly swear I am up to no good.[/b]" Just then lines began to spread across it. I widened it to reveal the entirety of the map. I looked it over.  
"Hey. Who's that?" Ron asked as he pointed at a name that was labelled "Pinkie Pie."  
"Yeah. And why does she have such an odd name?"  
"[b]Don't call my girlfriend odd.[/b]" I frown at them.  
"Your girlfriend?" Fred asked. "What's she doing in Hogwarts?" I frown and closed the curtains and cast muffliato on the door and walls.  
"[b]Now, before I say anything else. I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody.[/b]" They all nodded.  
"[b]Alright. Harry already knows this. But I'm your new professor of alternative Magics.[/b]" Ron, Fred and George looked horrified.  
"You're our new teacher?" They asked shocked.  
"[b]Yep. Don't tell anybody alright?[/b]" they all nodded. I then pulled out my wand and created three more copies of the map. It took quite a while. I handed one to every marauder. They pocketed theirs and I took off the muffliato charms off everything. Soon Ron and Harry began to banter while I discussed some things with Fred and George.  
"[b]Ok. Everybody pegs you as pranksters. So you'll need to keep up that charade as non-marauders. You can't let anybody realize who we are. Got it?[/b]" They nodded. They began talking to each other About how they would organize their pranks and I informed them of all some of the new changes I made that would make pranking easier.  
"Until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about becoming a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort." All of the Weasleys gasped and/or paled.  
"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron gasped.  
"[b]Yeah. But you should call him Voldemort as well. Fear of a name, increases fear for the thing. And that asshole is technically dead already.[/b]" I said.  
"Well... I guess." Fred nodded.  
"Yeah." Harry continued. Gaining more confidence. "You and I shouldn't have to live in fear over a dead wizard. Even if he is the worst wizard ever." They continued to talk until noon. at which case a smiling woman in a peach coloured robe appeared at the door.  
"Anything off the cart dears?" The Weasleys all muttered about packed lunches before Harry interrupted them. He bought enough junk food for all four of us. I smile and took a chocolate frog. I wanted to see how these worked.  
"It alright if we mooch off you Harry?" George asked as he reached over to grab some. Harry pushed the junk food into the middle for all of us. The packed lunches were left forgotten in their luggage. After we finished off all the food, Neville appeared at our door crying slightly.  
"Has anyone seen a toad at all?" When we all shook our head, he began crying more. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me and He'll die eventually!"  
"He'll turn up." Harry comforted. Neville wiped his eyes and began to speak again.  
"Yes, I guess so. But if you do see him..." He didn't continue as he closed the door of our compartment.  
"Don't know why he's so bothered." If U'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought SCabbers so I can't talk."  
"It's because that toad is a reminder that his family loves him, even if they don't always show it." I say.  
"Oh? How do you know that?" Fred asked.  
"I just know." I shrug. "I'll cover it in my class."  
"Anyway. I tried turning Scabbers yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work. Maybe I'll try again." He rummaged through his trunk and brought out a chipped wand that had unicorn hair poking out of the wood. I frowned and made a mental note to buy Ron his new wand when I could. I would have to advise him to take his old wand at the end of next year so that Lockhart will lose his memory. Just then, the door opened to reveal Hermione.  
God damn, her hair seemed to make up like a third of her head.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said exasperatedly. I could practically feel her expecting to be thrown out rudely.  
"Sorry. But We've already told him we haven't seen it." Fred sighs." Hermione scans the room and sees the chipped wand.  
"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down right between Fred and George who looked taken aback, as well as Harry and Ron.  
"Uh... Alright then." Ron cleared his throat and began to wave his wand. "Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat, yellow." He finished the incantation and nothing happened. I roll my eyes and Fred and George began to laugh.  
"[b]Can I try?[/b]" I ask as Hermione jumps at my voice and scrutinizes my mask.  
"I don't think you're allowed to wear masks at Hogwarts."  
"[b]And I don't care.[/b]" I point out as Ron nods and hands me Scabbers gently. I pulled out my wand again and point it at Scabbers. Aka. Peter Pettigrew. I couldn't do anything to him yet. I needed to keep the timeline in the correct place at least until 7th year. I'll probably make a few changes. But nothing major. I cleared my throat and picture a bright fluorescent pink in my mind. The wand movement was literally just pointing it at the target, so my wand only had to figure out the incantation, which was colovaria. A jet of light appeared from my wand and blinded us all. I cough and tried to clear my eyes. When I looked, Scabbers was waking up and screeching at his now changed fur colour. Everyone began to laugh loudly, except Hermione, But she looked close to laughing.  
"Wordless magic?" Hermione looked at me eagerly. "But I've heard that only the most powerful magicians can do that."  
"[b]Oh. My wand did most of the work for that.[/b]" I showed it to her. "[b]See my wand is special. I only need to think of one part of the spell in my mind, and my wand does the other half automatically.[/b]" Everyone gapes at me.  
"But that's impossible!" Hermione cries.  
"[b]No it's not. You just take the word of textbooks over your own brain and senses. Take your nose out of the textbook more and you'll see clearer.[/b]" Hermione huffs and turns to Harry and all of the Weasleys.  
"Anyway. I've tried a few simple spells myself." Hermione began to speed up in her talking. "It's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, and it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so very pleased, of course. I mean, it's the best school of Witchcraft out there I've heard. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course. I just hope it..." I cover her mouth to shut her up.  
"[b]Hermione.[/b]" I say as she widens her eyes. "[b]Your starting to babble. Calm down and take a deep breath. And of course, it will be enough. We're all only first years except Fred and George here.[/b]" I nod to them. "[b]So you probably don't even need to learn them all by heart. Also, your talking so fast that you're getting to the point of my girlfriend's speech when she meets a new person.[/b]" I shudder when I realize how many parties there are going to be every day. "[b]So calm down. Take a deep breath. And continue talking calmly. I'm taking my hand off your mouth. Ok?[/b]" She nods and I take my hand off.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked immediately. Everyone except me blinks as they realize I did indeed know her name.  
"Yeah. I'm wondering that too. Of course, you would know of Fred and George because they're most likely infamous pranksters at the school. But how do you know of a first year that you've never met before?" Harry asked.  
"[b]Uhh...[/b]" I say. "[b]Long story.[/b]" I then turn to Hermione. "[b]Hey, Hermione, He's Harry Potter.[/b]" I quickly say. Hermione quickly forgets about that I knew her name and turns to Harry.  
"Are you really?" Hermione asks delighted. "i've read all about you! I've gotten a few extra books for reading about the wizarding world, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. As well as Great Wizarding Events of The Twentieth Century!"  
"Am I?" Harry asked shocked. Ron blinks at the amount of books Hermione has read. Fred and George are currently still wondering how I knew Hermione's name. I shook my head and put my headphones in.  
[embed] watch?v=YdgYDHBtK00&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=290[/embed]  
I sighed and fell asleep a little bit as Hermione left. Soon, the door opened again though to reveal Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. I groan and take my headphones out.  
"IS it true?" Draco said as he turned to Harry. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?" Draco smiled.  
"Nope." Harry shakes his head. "My name is Colin Furze." He points to me and mouths revenge at me. "He's Harry Potter." I glare at him through my mask as Draco turns to me.  
"Well, This is Crabbe and Goyle." He points them out as he speaks their names. "My name is Draco Malfoy." Ron coughs into his fist. Draco frowns slightly but slides over it.  
"Anyway. My father said that some wizarding families are better than others, Harry." He holds out his hand to me. "I want to help you figure out which ones are the right one like Father suggested to me." I frown.  
"[b]First. I'm not Harry.[/b]" I pointed at Harry. "[b]He was just pranking you. And second of all. All wizarding folks should be considered equals. No matter if their Purebloods or Muggleborns.[/b]" Draco pales and frowns at harry slightly, while Harry tries and fails to not laugh. While Fred and George laugh as well.  
"Yeah. Besides. I'm sorry. But If you're thinking that the Weasley's are the wrong sort of wizards. I don't think we can be friends." Harry stood up. "But If we are in different houses. I'd gladly face you as friendly rivals." Harry smiles and holds out his hand. Draco seemed shocked before regaining his posture.  
"Fine. Friendly Rivals." Draco shakes his hand and they leave.  
"[b]Well, that went better than I thought it would.[/b]" I smile as I put my headphones back in for the remainder of the trip. Hermione comes and checks on us after a little bit and suggest we put on our robes. I already had my robes on underneath my ordinary clothes. So it wasn't much of a hassle for me. I only had to take off the stuff that was covering my robes. Soon, a youthful voice echoed through the train. I looked around for where the voice was coming from and noticed a bunch of runes in one corner of our compartment.  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately." It said. I smiled and got up. Getting my clothes that I had taken off and stuffing them inside of my robes. I didn't bring any luggage onto the train, It was already in my home in Hogwarts with Pinkie Pie. I opened up the Marauder's Map #4 and noticed that all of the teachers were sitting at the staff table apparently. Even Pinkie Pie, who seemed to be disappearing and reappearing on the map randomly. Then I noticed that she was only appearing and disappearing near the teachers. I chuckle when I think of the teacher's faces when they try to think of how Pinkie is doing it.  
We soon got off the train and a loud voice that I recognized echoed over the students' heads.  
"Firs' Years Ova here! Come on! Firs' Years!" All of the first years and I marched over to him. Most of the students looked at me shocked that I was walking with the First Years. I looked old enough to be an adult. Hagrid didn't seem to care as he brought us all down a very steep path. Seriously. I could slide down it with enough momentum and balance. The ground was entirely gravel, so quite a few students were tripping. I managed to catch the few that didn't get their balance back right away. Soon, the ground evened out and we stood on the edge of a large lake that was reflecting the stars and dark sky. I covered my hand to stop the glow and activated Dark Vision. I saw the Giant Squid Waiting a couple of meters beneath the water. Waiting to prank the incoming first years. I chuckle.  
"What's up?" Harry asked me.  
"[b]Giant Squid[/b]" I laugh as I end Dark Vision.  
"You can see under that water?" Hermione asks skeptically.  
"[b]Duh.[/b]" I laugh at her affronted face.  
"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called out as He pointed at the various boats at the shore. I took the most rickety and breakable looking one, just in case that it suddenly decided to sink and I needed to save it. Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and Millicent Bulstrode climbed into the boat with me.  
"Righ' Then. FORWARD!" Hagrid commanded the boats. I activated Dark Vision and saw the Giant Squid moving his fin thing. I don't know the name of it. But it appeared above the water as everyone gasped. It then clapped down hard on the water and splashed the half that was closest to it. Everyone else began laughing. It just sucks that I was part of the one that got soaked. I groan and pull out my wand. I then thought "Aeris Calidus" And my wand began to blast hot air at me, drying my clothes off. I then pointed it at the various students that got soaked and they dried off as well. They thanked me as Hagrid called out.  
"Heads Down!" I ducked my head, but I still scraped my head against the top of the stone. Hagrid had gotten the highest part of the opening and I got a small opening. We scraped up onto a landing of gravel, sand and rocks. We began climbing up some stone steps that looked to be crumbling around us. I put my hand on the railing, and a bit of it cracked off where I had put my hand. Now, I could probably just write this off as my void magic doing some weird stuff now that we're in Hogwarts. Except for two things. 1, I had been in Hogwarts for a month, and this hadn't happened at all. 2. This happened to the other students who put their hands on the railing as well. Hagrid found Trevor the Toad and handed it back to Neville who was in bliss. Soon, we ended in front of the castle doors. Hagrid knocked three times, and immediately Professor McGonagall opened them.


	10. Chapter 10

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid. She smiled at Hagrid and nodded.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened up the door wide. Which was actually amazing, considering how large those damn doors were and that she didn't use magic. She was actually quite spry for looking so old. I looked into the familiar entrance hall. I took a deep breath and sighed, Smiling. We followed Minerva across to a small chamber that looked like it was connected to the hall from the side. We walked in, and it was actually rather cramped than I would have liked.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term Banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." This seemed like a regularly practiced speech that had been modified over years of speaking it. "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be your home and your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your grade and house, and you shall be grouped together with other houses of the same year during certain classes." Then as a side-note, she added. "Except for one, But I'm not entirely sure the plans for Alternative Magics. The teacher hasn't given any notice to any of the other teachers." Her eyes flicked to me for a second before turning back to the students like she hadn't said anything.  
"Your triumphs shall earn your house, points. And your rule-breaking shall lose your house points. Again, the Alternative Magic teacher said he had different plans for this, but he didn't even elaborate to the Headmaster what his plans were." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Also... I've never had to give this warning before. But be wary of the Alternative Magic teacher's assistant, Pinkie Pie." all of the first years looked at each other confused and slightly fearful.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." It was at this point she pointedly looked at me. I smile sheepishly underneath my mask. But I didn't really care.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you," Minerva said as she walked into the Great Hall. Suddenly there was a great deal of muttering. Mostly about how they look and how they think they were going to be sorted. After a little bit though, a bunch of ghosts floated through the wall behind me. I knew because one of them floated right through me because I was leaning against the wall. And holy hell, it felt like a bunch of ice-cold needles was poking at wherever the ghost had touched.  
"[b]HEY![/b] "I yell angrily at them. "[b]Be careful of where you float![/b]" The ghosts stop and look at me.  
"I say. What are you all doing here?" Nicholas said.  
"New students!" Said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded shocked. "hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house you know."  
"Go on! Move along!" Minerva said sternly as she walked back inside. The ghost floated back through the wall. And the one that had floated through me the first time, floated through me again just to spite me. I began to throw curses in the direction of the wall they floated through. A few people looked at me amazed as I began to throw swear in different languages.  
"[b]Maldito Ghosts.[/b]." I mutter. "[b]I just want to придушить the lort out of them.[/b]"  
We soon walked into the Great Hall. There was a bunch of candles flying all over the place, but it didn't look like they were dripping anywhere. Hell, they didn't look to be degrading at all. It must be some sort of permanent lighting charm stuck to the candles that held no actual heat. That would actually make much more sense considering the roof would burn down if those candles were all lit. the actual roof looked like the night sky above. I picked up on Hermione muttering to someone.  
"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A history." She stated proudly to whoever she was whispering too. I look and saw Minerva placing down a four-legged stool in front of us with an old patched hat on top of it. I waited and suddenly, the hat began to sing in an old wizen voice.  
"[i][b]Oh, You may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.[/b][/i]" This brought up a bunch of images in my mind. Including what would happen if the hat did indeed eat itself.  
"[i][b]You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, Though I have none.  
FOR I'M A THINKING CAP![/b][/i]" The Sorting Hat finished dramatically and everyone began clapping. Minerva smiled and pulled out a scroll.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said to us. She then cleared her throat and began reading. "Abbot, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde hair styled into pigtails at the back of her head and closer down to her neck stepped up and put on the hat. The hat began to mumble quietly, but if your hearing was good enough, you would be able to hear what the sorting hat was mumbling. So this was like the movie hat, which talked instead of talking directly into your mind. The Hat then straightened and called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah stumbled out from under the hat and she went to the Hufflepuff table, where the Fat Friar congratulated her.  
"Bones, Susan!" She did the same thing and disappeared underneath the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The wait was shorter this time with barely any mumbling.  
"Boot, Terry!" It continued on and on. 2 Ravenclaws, then a Gryffindor, then a Slytherin. another Hufflepuff and after a while. Hermione was called up. She was up there for quite a minute or two before the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting continued. Neville got sorted into Gryffindor, Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin as expected. After a while, Harry was called up. There were instant mutterings at that name and everyone began to crane their neck to get a look at The Boy Who Lived. I waited patiently for a minute before the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled.  
I waited for the last few first years to be sorted. Finally, Blaise was the last one to be sorted and I was the only one waiting. Everyone was looking at me. Minerva cleared her throat.  
"Voidic!" There were mutterings again at my name as I stepped up and sat on the stool. I put the hat on my head, but It couldn't fit over my mask. I groan as people began to chuckle and a few of the teachers were muttering about a student wearing a mask. I duck my head and covered my face from everyone. I pulled my mask off and put my face mask over my nose and mouth, I then pulled my hood over my head to cover my fried hair. I straightened back up and people were muttering again about why I was so adamant about keeping my face hidden. I placed the hat on my head, but it didn't get past my eyes. There was silence as I felt a pounding on the back of my head, but I thought that was only because the hat was squeezing my head slightly.  
"Boy!" The Hat finally said exasperatedly. "I can't sort you into you let me in!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. This had never happened in Hogwarts History, The Sorting hat was supposed to be the greatest legilimens created on earth. For a wizard, let alone a first year, to be able to block it out. Was supposed to be impossible!  
"What?" I asked confused. "I am letting you in," I said.  
"Then how do explain this literal wall in your mind?" The Sorting hat yelled.  
"Literal wall?" I frown. I then widen my eyes. "OH! I see where you're stuck. Hold on. I'll go get you." I then take a deep breath and travelled into my own mind. I had usually only done this so that I could upgrade my powers. I took my hands off my body controls. But I didn't realize my audio functions were still working. I looked around and walked towards the door of my "Mind Palace." I had gotten the idea off of the show 'Sherlock.' I opened the door.  
"I don't know how you're able to block me out." The sorting hat said. As he walked in, I got a good mental look at him. He seemed to be a younger Ollivander. That's about the best I could describe him.  
"Yeah, Sorry about that." I chuckle sheepishly. "I never thought that Mind Palaces could be used as magical mental defences."  
"Is that what you call this place?" The sorting hat sighs. "This looks like a storage room from one of those muggle school I see in the Muggle-born memories."  
"Yeah... You'll see why that is soon enough." I brought him to the filing cabinets that were my memories. The sorting hat opened one and immediately began to sing. Only it wasn't just the sorting hat's body that was singing. My body was singing as well in unison with the hat.  
[embed] watch?v=tEHfh-tw4gc&index=266&t=0s&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
"SHIT!" I yell as I close up the cabinet.  
"What was that?" The sorting hat yelled as everyone in the real world was shocked. The singing had come complete with music and everything.  
"Sorry. I kind of forgot. When my memories are opened, I thought it would be funny if anyone who saw them was forced to sing a song of my choosing. This includes me." I began to chuckle sheepishly at the death glare the hat was sending me.  
"You mean we have to sing a bunch of songs, just so I can see your memories?" The Hat groaned.  
"Uh... Yes?"  
"Well, that puts points into all 4 houses for you. Your ambitious for taking that route. Your brave for taking that route as well actually. You're extremely loyal to whoever is in your memories. and you're extremely smart for just being able to do this."  
"Um... Thanks?" I ask  
"No problem. Let's just get through this." The sorting hat opened the cabinet again and we began to sing the same song. But He tried to read through the memories as fast as he could. Eventually, we closed up the memories and we continued.  
[embed] watch?v=X-FdKbGLtRo&index=98&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=dPBWNJxJxiY&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=133[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=lv_kecbON_g&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=138[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=AbtZoTr0eMc&index=141&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=0Pq0W2DaL-0&index=140&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
[embed] watch?v=gnT8ra9a2eI&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=139[/embed]  
Eventually, we managed to get through all the memories. The Sorting hat glared at me.  
"Even with all of those memories checked, I'm still not sure where to put you. Your plans for the future make you the rival of Slytherin himself. Your Brains alone for creating those plans would make you the protege of Ravenclaw. Your loyalty would make Hufflepuff blush. And your Bravery would make you the most trusted ally of Gryffindor himself!" The sorting hat yelled in exasperation. "You're not making my life easier. And If I stay in this mind any longer, I'm gonna start losing some years off of my magically extended life!" He then calmed down.  
"You know what? Fuck it." I also forgot to mention. From that long sorting, the hat got some of my mannerisms. "I'm putting you in Gryffindor because fuck it. If you don't like it, you can choose where you want to stay. I give up. I now declare you the first and only student of Hogwarts that has every gotten sorted into multiple houses. Let alone all four." He left and slammed my Mind Palaces door. I shrug and put my hands back on my body controls. I blink and look around at everyone's gaping mouths. I took the sorting hat off, Who I swore, sent me his equivalent of the finger before I left. I sat down at the Gryffindor table. There was an awkward silence.  
"You know what? I Think the Sorting Hat is angry at me." I said mildly. This cracked almost everyone who heard it, up. Everyone except the teachers began to laugh loudly. Even some of the Slytherins were laughing. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. Everyone fell silent.  
"Thank you, Everyone. Now after that... Most abnormal sorting. I have a few words to say before we all dig in. First of all. Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" Dumbledore then sat down and I swore I could hear Pinkie Pie laughing from somewhere in the castle. I roll my eyes and began to think my plans over while I filled my plate up with a bunch of food that suddenly filled from the golden platters spread in front of us. I opened my ears when I heard Nick speak though.  
"That does look good," He said sadly.  
"Can't you..." Harry trailed off.  
"I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," Nick shook his head. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, at your service."  
"That's a mouthful." I pointed out.  
"I know you! Your nearly headless Nick!"  
"I would prefer you call me by my chosen name," Nick said affronted.  
"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Seamus asked curiously. Nick said resigned.  
"Like this." He then pulled his head off and it fell limply to the side, stuck to his head only by a thin sliver of skin. I blink. It wasn't the most gruesome thing I've seen. But apparently, it was for a good portion of people around me. As they all gasped in horror.  
"Not the most horrible thing I've seen," I said in a bored tone of voice. Everyone looked at me and Nick looked slightly angry.  
"Oh! I bet you saw ones that were fully headless huh?"  
"No actually. Try picturing this." I said I cleared my throat. "A person with his skin completely stripped of his body and covered in various pieces of glass all over his body. And his head completely split down the middle." Everyone turned green, and a good portion of the Hufflepuffs that was listening vomited onto the ground. Even some of the ghosts that were listening coloured slightly.  
"I'm very glad that I can't eat now," said Nick.  
"Yep." I nodded and I continued to eat. While everyone else just sorta... poked at their food. Not hungry anymore. I looked at the staff table and saw a few teachers were throwing glares my way. Eventually, the conversation veered to heritage.  
"I'm half and half. My dad's a muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." A good portion of the Gryffindors laughed.  
"What about you, Neville?"  
"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville began smiling. "But the family thought I was all-muggle for ages. My great uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me. He tried pushing me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly died trying to get out. But nothing happened until I was eight. He was hanging me out the upstairs window drunk. When my great-aunt Enid came into the room and shocked him, dropping me in the process. I fell and bounced when I hit the ground, Fell into the road. Had to wait for a couple of Obliviators from the Ministry while my family congratulated me. Algie seemed so pleased and relieved that he bought me Trevor, my toad." Ron pales when he remembers what I said about Trevor.  
"That's cool." Ron smiles, keeping his voice even. they then turned to me.  
"What about you Voidic?"  
"It's... Complicated." I said finally.  
"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.  
"Well... My brother gave me magic, I guess you could say. My brother figured out how to use this magic himself."  
"What?" they blinked surprised.  
"I didn't know you could give magic to people," Ron said.  
"Well, normally you can't. but I and my brother are... special... I guess you could say." I looked at them. "What I mean by that is that it seems that everything odd happens around us."  
"Like how?" Neville asked.  
"Well... Seamus, you know about T.V right?" Seamus nods. "Well, My brother got thrown into the world of one of those T.V shows he was a fan off, and I got thrown into the parallel of said world. You know how Professor McGonagall told us to be careful of Pinkie Pie?" They all nodded. "Well, she's one of the characters from that parallel I got thrown into." Almost everyone looked at me quickly and widened their eyes. "Yeah. I told you that it was complicated." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. A few people chuckled. I then suddenly get an Idea and run towards Fred and George. Giving them instructions on what to do. They nodded and began to spread the word among all of the tables except for the Slytherins. Soon enough, The twins were finished and sat back down. I watched Dumbledore stand up. Everyone fell respectfully silent, even the ghosts stood still.  
"Just a few more words now that... most of us are fed and watered." Dumbledore looked at me and quite a few people chuckled at my expense. I laughed with them.  
"Hey. they asked!" I defended myself. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.  
"That they did. Anyway. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looked pointedly at the twins. Everyone began laughing again.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Also. I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." there were instant mutterings that Dumbledore waited to die down.  
"And finally. We will be adding a new class that is required for all first years. this class will take place on Saturdays." There was instant groans from a majority of the houses. "I know, but the teacher said he didn't want to be bothered about creating a schedule. So he has decided that all first years will be meeting during the first period of the day on Saturday. He also has requested a multitude of students be required to take the class with the first years." Dumbledore took out the scroll that I have given him about a week ago. He cleared his throat.  
"Fred and George Weasley.  
Percy Weasley.  
Oliver Wood.  
Cedric Diggory.  
Katie Bell  
Cho Chang  
Angelina Johnson  
Lee Jordan  
Alicia Spinnet  
and Penelope Clearwater." A lot of people blinked when they realized they were called upon especially. Except for Fred and George, who I was surprised to see their faces were remarkably straight.  
"Also. I would like to tell you that our New class is going to be called Alternative Magics. And the teacher has asked that he be kept anonymous until his first class." Barely anyone looked in my direction, I was personally surprised. "Also. I'd like to introduce you to the Alternative Magic teacher's assistant. Pinkie Pie." Dumbledore said as suddenly there was a cannon blast from behind us. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast to see streamers coming down and a bunch of cakes now on the table. Everyone blinked when they realized that the cakes had somehow come out of the cannons. they then returned to look at Pinkie bizarre appearance. She was wearing her normal school clothes. but on closer inspection, it looked like she was wearing her robes underneath her clothes.  
"How does she have pink skin?" Someone asked. "Did she get into a magic accident?"  
"No. I was born this way silly!" She began to skip towards the staff table. She stopped in front of Dumbledore. "Thanks, Dumblydory!" She smiled. "I'll take care of it from here." I sigh mentally as Pinkie looked towards everybody.  
"Hi everyone! I'm Pinkie Pie! I love to make parties and make people happy!" She smiled. Her happiness was infectious and soon I noticed that a good portion of the student body was grinning with her. "When It comes time for your birthday, i'll throw a big party for you! I did that same thing for Filchy." All of the older students laughed when they thought of his reaction. Pinkie Pie then frowned. "He's a big party pooper. He didn't like the party at all, even though it was supposed to celebrate his sixty-ninth birthday. His cat is nice though. I think Fluttershy would like her. Ms. Norris thanked me for giving her 'master' a happy occasion after so long." She frowned again. "Don't know why she said that. Aren't all days supposed to be happy?" Pinkie shrugged while everyone stared, apparently digesting the fact that Pinkie had somehow communicated with Filch's cat. She then brightened back up again immediately.  
"Anyway. I think that's all that's on my mind for the day. Later tomorrow if everyone could write down their birthday on a piece of paper. Or parchment. Whatever you use. I'll be able to pick them all up and plan out parties for all of you!" Pinkie bounced. But quite a few people looked confused.  
"Uh..." A Ravenclaw student began. "How are you going to get into the towers if you don't have our passwords?"  
"Don't underestimate her." A chorus of teachers answered, all in the same exasperated and pained tone of voice that I had gotten used to when new people tried to figure Pinkie out. Everybody blinked and shrugged. Pinkie smiled and sat back down on a pink chair that was right beside a black chair that seemed misty.  
I blinked and looked at the chairs along the table. I frowned when I realized that all of the chairs seemed to match the teachers somehow. For example. I saw a chair that seemed to have hundreds of accessories hanging off of it. I assumed that this belonged to Professor Trelawney. So that black mist chair must be for me. I never knew this was a thing. It had never been mentioned in the books before.  
I shook my head and pulled out the phone from my pocket. I began to type rapidly on it. Dumbledore was just about to stand up when I pressed enter.  
Suddenly, there were several loud bangs and crashes as the plates along the tables rose up and rushed to form words above the staff table.  
"Hello, Hogwarts students! I have come to inform you that The Marauders are back! If any of you are unaware of who we are. We are the most notorious group of pranksters to ever grace Hogwarts. Possibly the World! So if you annoy us? God help you." The plates flew to rearrange into different letters. "This has been a public service announcement from Hacksmith, , Vashley Simpson, and Jovian. Thank you." The plates then flew back to the table as people began muttering at their neighbours. Snape looked like he might kill someone and was glaring right at Harry, But nobody else was looking at him. Everyone had eyes on Fred and George. Who looked like they were genuinely confused at who these "Marauders" Are. They turned to each other.  
"Why, Dear brother. It looks like someone is trying to take our throne!" George began dramatically.  
"Indeed it does, Brother of mine. It seems we need to up our game." Fred said with a truly evil smile that I could feel shake the people beside me. I struggled to control a smile. Then I realized that I didn't need to because of my mask. I began to smile widely, glad that nobody was suspecting me. I looked at the other teachers' reactions. Minerva had a faraway look on her face. Filius looked genuinely excited. (For whatever reason.) Pomona looked to be slightly uneasy. And Quirinus looked indifferent. But what surprised me most of all, was Albus. He looked to be frowning and planning. I shook my head to myself as He stood up.  
"Now. After that eventful night. Before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He raised his wand and a long golden ribbon split off at various points flew out and twisted into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune, And off we go!" Suddenly all of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs stood up and began to sing in a slow funeral song at the top of their lungs that shook the castle from the sound it was producing. It even seemed like the school was singing with us.  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot  
Just do your best, WE'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!" Everyone sang with a giant finale. All the teachers blinked in shock in the unison the students just showed. But Dumbledore smiled and wiped his eye of a tear that wasn't there.]  
"Ah, Music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" I got up and began to follow the Gryffindor first years. I would be able to get into the Ravenclaw dormitories at any time. The Hufflepuff's, I would have to ask. And I would have to guess at the Slytherin password. We followed Percy and ran into Peeves  
"OOOH! Ickle Firsties! What Fu..." Peeves stopped when he looked at me. He immediately paled. "Outsider?" He asked surprisingly sombre. Percy blinked at this sudden change and looked to where Peeves was looking and spotted me.  
"Uhh. No. I've spoken to him... But I'm not him... exactly?" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Internally, I was raging at him. "STUPID DAMN GHOST! LEAVE! YOUR BREAKING MY COVER!" Peeves looked confused before nodding.  
"Ah! So your just another ickle firstie! FUN!" He swooped upon us all, and all of the first years ducked, but he seemed to avoid me.  
"Go away Peeves! Or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy yelled. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, the walking sticks dropped onto Percy's head with clacks.  
"Yeah... You'll want to watch out for Peeves," Percy said as he massaged his head. We set off again. "The bloody baron's the only one that can control him. And I'm not even sure how. He won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." Percy said as we stopped in front of a picture of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" She asked in a regal sort of voice.  
"Caput Draconis," Percy said importantly The fat lady nodded and opened up to reveal a large hole in the wall. We all entered to find the common room. A cozy round room full of armchairs that looked to be varying level of softness. The one that was closest to the door looked to be like a common muggle school chair. While the one closest to the fire looked to be along the comfortability of a Dalton chair. I went up one of the staircases. Not noticing that I had accidently gone up the wrong staircase. There was a loud noise and I instantly jumped up and pressed my hands and feet against the sides of the walls, keeping me in place as the stairs turned into a slide. I looked back to see everyone struggling not to laugh.  
"Yeah... Sorry about that. I went up the wrong one. I jumped off the wall and slid down the slide. Everyone began laughing as the slide returned to normal. All the guys went up our correct staircase and the girls went up theirs. We all went into our dormitory and I laid down on the bed without taking off my clothes. Falling asleep. Finally glad that this story was beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to an air horn in my ear. I jumped and yelled.  
"AHHH! FUCK!" I stopped barely from strangling the person who woke me up. Fred and George were both smiling. I looked and noticed Harry smiling. "What happened?" I groan and rubbed my face.  
"You wouldn't wake up. So I went and got these two. We spent a few minutes talking about how to wake you up, eventually, we decided on it." At this, Harry pulled out another air horn and blew it in my face. I glared at him and shook my head. Pulling on my mask and getting all of my stuff ready for the day. We left and went towards the great hall. There was instantly whispering.  
"There, look." I looked back to see a fourth year Hufflepuff talking to the third year Ravenclaw."  
"Where?" The third-year asks.  
"Next to the person who got sorted into all four houses."  
"Wearing the glasses?"  
"Did you see his face?" Asked another fourth Hufflepuff.  
"Did you see his scar?" Asked a 6th year Ravenclaw. I shook my head and began to eat. I looked up to see Pinkie Pie sorting through a bunch of paper. Suddenly, She brightened up and ran out. People whispering about Harry and Pinkie began to fill the hall again. Harry looked like he was pretending to not hear them. A noble effort, I'm positive. Because you barely had to even listen before you heard the name 'Harry Potter.' I sighed and shook my head. I began to eat and Harry and I began to discuss things. Ron sat down with us as well and added his two cents on certain things. And in whispered tones, he asked us a question.  
"Hey... Listen, Can your first victim be Snape? From what I've heard from other Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs, He's extremely biased towards Slytherin." Harry and I looked at each other and nodded.  
"[b]We'll run it by the twins. Hey, I have an Idea. You'll be our information broker within the Gryffindor House.[/b]" I then looked at Neville, who was eating his food by himself, while Hermione was eating while reading through her books. "[b]I'll see if I can get Neville to be our broker for Hufflepuff,[/b]" I said as I got up. Harry and Ron waved by while I walked towards Neville. I sat down beside him. When he spotted me, he jumped slightly.  
"Uh... Hi, V-Voidic. What are you doing here?" He asked shyly.  
"[b]Is it so wrong that I want to know the people in my dormitory better?[/b]" I asked, starting off slowly was the best idea with these kinds of people, if you be blunt, then they'll feel scared to go up against you and they will do it, but you'll have to keep them scared. But this way, they'll feel like they want to do it, instead of being forced to do it.  
"Oh?" Neville relaxed. "Well, what did you want to know about?" He smiled a little.  
"[b]I just wanted to know what you think of the classes?[/b]" I smiled underneath my mask, trying to keep Neville as calm as I could.  
"Oh! I think Herbology seems like a great class. I can't wait to try it out. Charms seems like a good class as well, But my gran doesn't like it that much." Neville muttered at the end. "She says it's a soft subject and that I should go for Transfiguration."  
"[b]Don't let her influence your decisions that much, ok, Neville? If you do, You'll just grow more scared of them and what your family will think of you. Trust me, it happened to me too. But I don't want you to end up like how I ended up."[/b] Neville's curiosity got the better of him at this.  
"How did you end up?" Neville asked. I glanced around at the other people without moving my head and noticing that a good portion of them were eavesdropping. Of course, they would want more information about me. I was an unknown variable. I shook my head at him.  
"[b]I don't want to talk about it.[/b]" I then whispered to him, so that only he could hear. "[b]Listen, Neville. I need your help.[/b]" Neville blinked and leaned in to hear.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"[b]Have you noticed the lack of interhouse coordination and friendships? Gryffindors stick to Gryffindors. Ravenclaws stick to Ravenclaws. And Hufflepuffs stick to Hufflepuffs. Hell, It seems like the only unifying factors between all of these are that they hate Slytherins. I need you to make some friends with Hufflepuffs and act as an Information Broker for me. Because If I did it, it would seem suspicious.[/b]"  
"But your the only multi-sorted in Hogwarts History! What would they have to be suspicious about?"  
"[b]This is the house of The-Boy-Who-Lived. And I've already shown a level of familiarity with him. People would be suspicious as to why I'm leaving him for another house. But you're different. You're so like a Hufflepuff, nobody would think twice about it. Your loyal to a fault and the other Hufflepuffs would treat you like one of their own.[/b]" Neville blushes at the compliments and nods. I put my hand on his shoulder. "[b]Don't go to them just yet. Wait for tomorrow then hang out with them, test the waters as they say in the Muggle World. If you left now, then it would be obvious that your acting on my asking. or 'Orders' As they would think.[/b]" Neville nods and I smile. I return to normal speaking and Neville and I started talking about small things, about home life. (I veered away from my actual home and instead told him about my past life before I got thrown out.) Soon, the first bell rang and all of the first years got up and went to our first class.  
(Guys, AT this point, I couldn't find a timetable that made sense. Because according to the books, The first potions class they have is in the morning on Friday. And I couldn't find any timetables like that, Because the only timetable I could find that remotely made sense was one that showed that potions were the second class on Monday. So I'm sorry, But I'm going to be taking some stuff off directly of the books and movies. So Don't yell at me.)  
After we left for classes, we went up to the Greenhouses for our first Herbology lesson, She began by telling us just how dangerous some of the plants that were in this greenhouse were. And that in later years, we would go to different greenhouses to deal with even more dangerous and exotic plants. Then we began to learn the basics of plant handling on ordinary plants instead of the magic plants that were in the other greenhouses. I teamed up with Neville while Ron and Harry teamed up.  
After Which was History of Magic. And everything the books told you about the class was true. If anything, they underestimated how boring it really was. While true, history of magic seems extremely relevant to any respectable wizard. Anyone would be put to sleep by Binns. Seriously, he has a monotone voice that kinda acts like white noise when you try to sleep. The actual classroom smelled rather nice as well as if taunting students to fall asleep. Which I succumbed to about 10 minutes into the lesson. A valiant effort as almost everyone else had fallen asleep at 5 or 8 minutes. When I awoke, the only one who seemed to still be awake was Hermione. Who was glaring at everyone else, though I could see her glared eased up slightly on Harry on seeing his condition apart from everybody else. I smiled under my mask.  
After which was Charms, which was taught by a Filius Flitwick. A wizard that for sure looked to be at least part goblin. Or part Elf. It could honestly go either way. He explained the definition of Charms after he took attendance. (Falling off his stack of books when he came to Harry's name in the process.)  
"Charms is the area of spells that affect the properties of items you cast the charm on. for example, We will be attempting the Lumos charm this month. The Lumos charm is meant to be a light source that attaches to whatever the caster chooses. Which is usually the tip of his or her wand. This charm is one of the most malleable charms known to wizardkind so far. It can be stuck to almost anything, it can be disappeared after a time limit, or it can be activated after something has happened of the caster's choosing. For example, it can be activated on motion that is around it.. and after a little bit of nothing happening, it can be turned off. But most wizards don't bother using this, as they think it's 'An unnecessary use of magic.' So, Everyone. I'd like you to practice saying it. LUMOS!" He called and his wand lit up.  
Everyone pulled out their wands and began saying Lumos with varying levels of success. Seamus's wand didn't do anything except spit out a few sparks. Harry's wand briefly lit up before dying back down. But easily the most entertaining was Lavender's wand, which burst into flames. Flitwick pulled his wand out quickly and a jet of water sprayed out the end of it, hitting her wand. Dousing it. I haven't attempted the charm yet, of which Flitwick seemed to be aware of. Because after checking that everyone was doing adequate progress, he came to me.  
" ..." He began.  
"[b]Please, just call me Voidic. Mr. Voidic was... Well, He wasn't my father. But I'm fairly certain he's a person in some form of reality.[/b]" I said from underneath my mask. Flitwick chuckled,  
"Indeed. But It seems you haven't attempted the charm yet. May I ask why?" He asked kindly.  
"[b]Probably because I wanted an audience to see it.[/b]" I smile even wider underneath my mask. But I was actually thinking. "Actually, it's because I want the attention to be kept off of Harry." I thought.  
"Well, you have some people looking at you." Flitwick chuckled as he looked around at most of the class looking at me. I smile.  
"[b]Indeed[/b]." I pulled out my wand and sighed. I then began to think. "Lumos maxima." My wand figured out the wand movement, which was flicking it, pulling it back then flicking it for a second time. And suddenly a blinding white light shot out the end of my wand and into the air in front of the school. All of the students gasped and ran to the window to look at the spell. Flitwick attempted to get his eyesight back. But when he did, he noticed the light that was out the window and looked at me looking sheepishly out the window while everyone else was amazed.  
"Voidic..." He said slowly. "What spell did you just use?"  
"[b]Uhh... Lumos Maxima?[/b]"  
"And you cast it silently?" Asked Flitwick amazed.  
"[b]Uh... kinda? Well, I kinda thought of the spell in my mind, and my wand kinda filled in the wand motions for me. He's special like that.[/b]" I smiled.  
"He?" Flitwick blinked in shock.  
"[b]Well, yeah. My wand has a level of sentience like my brother's wand. I don't know if you've heard about it or not. but I sure didn't know that it was a legendary wand that he created. My brother created the Harmonic Wand. but he calls her Sam.[/b]" I then frown. "[b]I still have yet to figure out a name for my wand though.[/b]" Flitwick cricked his neck looking at me so fast.  
"YOUR... Ahem... Your brother created the Harmonic Wand?" Flitwick asked as evenly as he could.  
"[b]Well... yeah? He created this wand as well. He said it was more powerful, but it didn't have the same level of sentience as Sam.[/b]" Flitwick blinked in shock before sitting down in his chair.  
"Class dismissed. Homework. Keeping practicing the Lumos charm." Flitwick said with a slight tremor in his voice. Everyone looked at each other and grabbed their bags quickly before Flitwick could change his mind.  
The days continued on like this. What was the funniest was Minerva. Harry and I went into class early. I smiled when I saw Minerva was in her cat form. I went to the front and pulled a chair up to beside the desk. I began to slowly pet the cat. who stiffened slightly, before seemingly relaxing under my hand, I smiled and began to pour some magic into the various sore muscles around Minerva's body. The car meawed and slowly laid on the desk that it had been sitting on so I could get a better massaging position. Soon, the bell rang for the second time and almost everybody was in the class at this point. I smiled and leaned and whispered into the cat's ear.  
"[b]Your welcome, Minerva.[/b]" The cat stiffened slightly and looked at me in what I could clearly see was shock. I smiled underneath my mask and put the chair back, before going to my seat. Soon, Ron was inside of the class.  
"Whew. I'm here. I don't want to see what would have happened if McGonagall saw I was late on my first day." He told Harry and I as he went to sit down. but he was stopped by McGonagall as she jumped off the desk and transformed back into a witch. Ron was speechless. And everyone else was whispering and giggling as they realized that I had been petting McGonagall. Even Minerva had a slight blush on her face, I chuckled.  
"Well, to stop you from being late, I should transfigure you into a pocket watch?" Minerva frowned at him. Though it was slightly hampered by the corner of her mouth twitching into a smile.  
"Uh... Sorry Professor. But I got lost."  
"Then maybe into a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seat." Minerva turned and went to her desk while Ron sat down sheepishly while everyone else burst into laughter. Soon, it died down as Minerva got everyone's attention.  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will ever learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone caught messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She finalized as she pulled out her wand and turned her desk into a pig. I immediately raised my hand.  
"Yes, Voidic?" Minerva asked.  
"What is that Pig made of? It seems to have the same pigment as an ordinary pig, but it doesn't seem to be moving. so I'm assuming that it isn't actually a pig. It would make sense if, in addition to changing the shape of the desk, you also changed what colour it was. But it actually seems more prudent to ask before making any conclusions." Minerva blinked and smiled a little.  
"Ah, It seems you have a bit of common sense in you yet. most students ask me if this pig was edible or not." A few people chuckled nervously as they evidently were about to ask the same thing. "But the pig is indeed made of wood. But I didn't actually change the pigment of the wood it was made of, as that would make it rather obvious that it was actually not a pig. I merely chose a wood that most resembled that of skin."  
She then turned her desk back to normal and began to instruct us on various points of Transfiguration. Like telling us that objects transfigured into food and being fed to someone is considered a murder attempt.  
Then we began to try and transfigure a match into a needle. I pulled out my wand like everyone else. But nobody seemed focussed on their own match. they were all looking at me and what I would do. Minerva was frowning and looking at me to see what all the fuss was about. I smiled, not one to disappoint an audience. I closed my eyes and thought of a transformation. I imagined the match head, turning silver and thinning out smaller than it already was. I then imagined it getting a hole in the center of it, as well as all of the chemicals on the head transferring towards the desk that was in front of me. I then imagined the wooden part of the match turning silver and turning into what looked like a sword point. I opened my eyes to see the match standing on its end on the desk. I smiled and grabbed the needle. I stuck the point on the desk and whispered a hope to the void. I quickly struck the needle against the desk as if it were still a needle and the desk quickly lit on fire as the chemicals I had transferred from the match to it heated up from the friction I created.  
Several people screamed and Minerva quickly called out "AGUAMENTI!" Another jet of water hit the desk and when it was extinguished, Minerva was glaring at me.  
"Voidic. Would you please explain what you did that caused your desk to catch on fire that quick?" Minerva spoke with a rage and what seemed a bit of... admiration? What? Anyway, it was in her voice.  
"Well you see, I didn't want the needle to catch fire every time friction hit the head of it, so I transferred the chemicals that were in the head of it to this desk. I merely wanted to see if it worked. Minerva glared a little bit before sighing.  
"Well, I really should have expected this honestly. But don't do this again. And since your Multi-classed, I can't very well take points off from every single house just for this." She turned back to everyone else before muttering under her breath. "And you'd just ignore all of the detentions considering your also a teacher."  
After that, we went to go for Defence against the Dark Arts. I could practically feel Voldemort's presence coming from the turban. Quirrel introduced us to himself and began to instruct us all of what dangers the Dark Arts held. But I have to say. I found his classes relatively... worthless. Honestly, he may have taught us some rather good stuff, but it was always hard to get past that stutter of his. Especially when he came to my name on attendance. He stuttered it at least a good ten to twenty times before he got past it. So instead of boring you all with specifics of what happened during the classes, I'll say this. I scared the shit out of Quirrel. Amazed the crap out of my classmates. And made Dumbledore slightly more angry at me for doing it from what I knew.  
At the end of the week, Harry, Fred, George and I were all talking.  
"What have we got today?" Asked Harry.  
"[b]Double Potions[/b]." I shrugged.  
"Isn't that the one taught by Snape? The one that Ron asked us to prank?" Harry lowered his voice for us.  
"Yeah. He's extremely biased towards Slytherin. I think we really should make him our next target." Fred said. Harry, George and I all agreed before we headed down to the dungeons for Potions. But not before Harry got a letter from Hagrid. Harry borrowed a piece of paper and pen from me and wrote down a response. Soon, we were on our way. We sat down in our placed and Snape began taking attendance. I pulled out my book just to make sure that everything is happening like it's supposed to happen here.  
"Ah, yes," Snape said as I looked up. "Harry Potter. Our new... Celebrity." A few Slytherins chuckled. But Draco, Crabbe and Goyle didn't to my genuine surprise. Snape went down the list again, and when he got to me. He looked up and saw the book in my hand. He frowned.  
"Voidic. What is that book in your hands?" The book in question looked like it had been through a lot of use, the hardcovers were completely stripped from the rest of the book, but the pages were all in good condition. some of the corners of the pages were bent.  
"[b]It's just a book that I wanted to read to avoid listening to you calling attendance,[/b]" I said without looking up from my book. Snape snarled and I started to feel a pounding on the back of my head, I rolled my eyes and closed my book.  
"[b]Fine, Fine. I'm putting it away. No need for legiliemency.[/b]" Snape snarled even more as quite a few students blinked. But the pounding didn't die down. I rolled my eyes and went into my mind. I went to the door and opened it up a little bit. I saw a floating orb of magic. When I opened up the door, the magic tried to get through. So I grabbed it roughly and I looked out of my eyes to see Snape growling and holding his temple. I smile and began to twist the orb in various places. Snape sat down and held his head and closed his eyes a bit. I then spoke in my mind.  
"Snape. This is a warning. Don't enter my mind unless you want this to happen again. And trust me. I went easy this time." I smile as I threw the magic out and shut my door. I then got out of my mind as everyone looked to Snape, who looked like he was trying to bore a hole through me with his eyes. I merely smiled. He growled and began to pace the room, getting right into his speech.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He continued to pace before he stopped at me and turned and yelled at me.  
"VOIDIC! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I raised an eyebrow at this. This was supposed to be Harry's question. Not mine.  
"The basis for the Draught of Living Death. You need 2 or 3 more ingredients besides that, but you'll get the basis for it. If you just fed it to someone just like that though, you would actually kill them instead of sending them into a deep irreversible sleep." At this, Snape snarled at my correct answer.  
"Fine... Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He said.  
"Well, I would probably look in the stomach of a goat. Although you can also find more powerful ones in humans. In which case, I would search for it in the bladder of an adult male that is at least past the age of thirty that has high blood pressure, diabetes and obesity. But Muggles usually call these Kidney Stones instead of Bezoars. I don't see why I would need it though unless your planning on poisoning me. I would take it because it would save me from most poisons." Snape snarled even more at my even more detailed answer.  
"Last question. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"  
"Absolutely nothing, as they are the same thing, often being referred to as Aconite, which is used as an Ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion. It is also used as an ingredient in medicine potions such as pain-relievers, diuretics, heart sedatives, and to induce sweating. but alone, it is highly toxic. It can also be used as an ingredient in the Awakening Potion, which is a kind of counter potion of The Draught of Living Death." Snape snarled as I looked out the side of my eye to seeing Hermione writing all of this down. Snape glared at me before saying this.  
"Two points to all houses for your correct answers." Snape grumbled to general shock from everyone." Snape then began to put us on a simple cure boils potions. But I decided to try something. I smiled and began to take out the ingredients.  
"Double, double toil and trouble;" I began to sing. I looked and saw Snape suddenly stop and whiten. Everyone else was looking at me confused, except for the muggle-borns who seemed to know what I was trying. I continue to sing and follow the instructions.  
"Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the caldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting," Snape whitened even more and began to yell.  
"VOIDIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!" I ignored him  
"Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,  
For a charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.  
Double, double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and caldron bubble.  
Cool it with a baboon's blood,  
Then the charm is firm and good." I finished the last stir and finally, I saw the potion begin to bubble up and it looked like it was changing colours rapidly. I blinked and realized it was going to blow up. I put my hand on the cauldron as Snape called out.  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" They all dived under their desks and I immediately began to pour my void magic into the potion, seeing that nobody was looking at me anymore. Soon, I noticed that the potion was beginning to calm down. I looked at the potion and it was swirling white. I blinked in surprise. Snape also seemed confused and got up from under his desk. He went and looked into my cauldron. Snape frowned and waved his wand a little bit. After a little bit. He blinked and widened his eyes in shock.  
"Voidic? Do you realize what you've just done?"  
"Uh... No?"  
"You just created the cure for Lycanthropy," Snape said to me in shock. "What did you add?! With those ingredients that you added, it was supposed to become a massive explosion!"  
"Uh... I'm sorry? But... I created a cure at least?" Snape was still staring at the potion in shock. So I immediately ran out of the class.  
Later. I went to Hagrid's house with Harry. Who was nudging me and laughing at how I ran away from class. Fred and George had decided to join us. Soon we knocked on the door and loud barks that would shake you to your very core echoed out. I smiled, it was fang obviously. We then heard Hagrid's voice call. "Back, Fang, BACK!"  
Hagrid appeared at the door, with his gigantic beard taking up most of the entrance. "Ah, It's you, Harry. Hold on a sec. BACK FANG!" He bellowed as the barks suddenly subsided. We went inside and I looked around the shack.  
It really was one room, And it really wasn't meant for Hagrid in the slightest. He had to bend down slightly so he didn't scrap his head against the ceiling. there was old cooking utensils everywhere, as well as food hanging from the ceiling, which Hagrid dodged his head masterfully to avoid them. as if he learned from his previous mistakes of walking right into them.  
"Make yourselves at home," Hagrid said as he frowned slightly at the twins.  
"Hagrid, This is Fred and George." Harry introduced them. "You already know Voidic."  
"Ay. I also know these two. Spent half me life chasing these ones away from the forest." Hagrid said as he handed us all some rock cakes onto a plate, which looked just slightly more well kept than the pewter cauldrons in Diagon Alley.  
The rock cakes were lumps that looked like they had been chiselled straight out of rock and raisins had been embedded in them a hundred years ago. I chuckled as Harry and the Twins all tried to eat the cakes while they told Hagrid about their lessons, Fang was resting his head on my knee, content while I petted him.  
I have to admit, I honestly thought that Fang was a sort of magical animal. But it seemed that he really was just a normal dog. Then Harry got to his lesson with Snape. Which even the twins listened on as he described how I created a cure for lycanthropy. Hagrid was shocked, needless to say. Also, the twins were staring at me with something close to reverence. He then described that after that mishap, the rest of the class, encouraged by my example, began making their potions with renewed vigour. But Neville had somehow melted Seamus's cauldron, making Harry lose two points for Gryffindor. Hagrid frowned a little but didn't say anything. Harry told him that he thought Snape hated him.  
"Rubbish!" Hagrid said, his eyes darting to everywhere but Harrys' "Why would he?" He then hurriedly changed the subject to the twins brother Charlie, who was currently working with dragons. I subtly handed Harry a piece of paper. The article about the break-in at Gringotts. Harry blinked surprised when he finished reading.  
"HAGRID! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened while we were there... In fact..." Harry began mumbling fast. "I think the person who broke into the vault, was the one we had emptied." Harry looked straight into Hagrid's eyes. "I think the person who broke into Gringotts was after that package that you took out of Gringotts. Hagrid began muttering something about, "That's not important, Harry." And "Too young to concern yerself with stuff like this." Soon, We left the shack with kind words of farewell shared between us and Hagrid. I told Harry and the twins that I needed to get my class prepared. They all nodded understanding and I left to prepare for my class tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore was not having a good day.  
Not only was he locked out of the Potter vaults, but if he wanted his plans to continue along the way that he wanted, he would have to pay out of his own money, and possibly the Hogwarts funds as well. He needed that money to pay for Molly's potion ingredients. If she didn't have those ingredients, She would never be able to keep Arthur's love. And Ginny would never be able to seduce Harry.  
Even worse was that Harry seems to be aware of his heritage as a Marauder. This wasn't supposed to happen. His relatives were supposed to treat him like shit on their admittedly already horrible shoes. It was to make Harry's impressive magic capabilities go down. so that when Voldemort finally dies, Harry will die with him and Dumbledore will be hailed as a hero for bringing about the downfall of Europe's most dangerous dark lord in a hundred years. And Harry's inheritance will go to the Weasley family, which are currently 'in his back pocket.' as the muggles say. But he seems to be growing stronger by the day. What's going on?  
And what's worse is that it seems that Voidic has become exceedingly close to young Harry. This was also not good, especially considering the... uniqueness... of him, well, both of them actually.  
It seems that Voidic is actually able to correctly predict the future, even better than their own Divination teacher. He asked for students to attend his class BY NAME! He wasn't supposed to know the names of any students other than the ones he was going to teach. And he handed that scroll to him even before he got on the train. So either he got ahold of the Hogwarts registry. (Which would have been hard considering it's locked it Dumbledore's office.) Or he predicted the future. And what's worse. He couldn't find anything about Voidic's past. This was rare, as Dumbledore had contacts all over the world that could give you the information of a person so detailed, you thought that you were actually the person only with amnesia and hearing about your adventures from others. But no, Voidic's past was so well buried, it was like looking for a scratched needle in a pile of needles the size of Hagrid.  
Dumbledore sighed and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth and washed it down with butterbeer.  
But Voidic and Harry aren't the only new additions that are concerning. This... Pinkie Pie... Is a huge concern as well. Not in the way as Voidic and Harry. No, but simply because SHE DIDN'T MAKE SENSE! Seriously, It's like half of the things that she does is meant to create headaches for wizards. And the other half is simply defying the basic rules of reality. She somehow manages to apparate inside of the castle, she pulls objects out of thin air that doesn't disappear after a certain amount of time like regular summoned objects like that. And this is all topped with the insufferable aura of hers. It basically forces you to feel happy when around her. It was confusing that a girl like that could be so happy after being thrown into something so unfamiliar. Barely any muggle-borns act like her, and even those react with less enthusiasm.  
Dumbledore finished off his sherbet lemon and put another one into his mouth, trying hard to avoid the beard and mustache on his face so that hair didn't enter his mouth.  
His plans seemed to be crippling at the kneecaps. But it was still possible to salvage them.  
Dumbledore stood up and decided something. Tomorrow, he would attend Voidic's class and see how he teaches and assess how much of a danger he truly is, or if he's just oblivious like everyone else.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I went with all of the first years, who had split off into 5 groups, The Hufflepuffs, The Slytherins, The Gryffindors, The Ravenclaws, and The Older Students. We walked into my classroom and the first thing I noticed was Pinkie Pie looking excited at the front of the classroom, she was practically vibrating in her chair. I then noticed that most of the other teacher's were in the class as well, including Minerva, Albus, Filius and Severus. Minerva and Albus's eyes both flicked over to me for barely a second before returning to look at the front like attentive students. The students were all mumbling to each other as they took their seats. You can probably figure out what they were asking.  
"Professor Snape?" I heard Draco ask. "Are you going to be our teacher?" I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice as I looked towards them. Snape frowned and shook his head.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, I'm not even sure who the teacher is." Suddenly Pinkie stood up and went to the front and smiled at them all.  
"HI Everybody!" She bounced around. The students looked confused before speaking.  
"Hello, Mrs. Pie." Pinkie frowned slightly.  
"Don't call me that. I'm barely older than all of you. Just call me Pinkie. I've been asked to direct your attention to the whiteboard." She pointed to what was obviously muggle technology. I looked and saw the teachers and Hermione frowning.  
"Excuse me, Pinkie. But Muggle Technology doesn't..." She was cut off as the whiteboard suddenly lit up. And as if a video were playing, a hand began writing on it.  
"Welcome Everybody, to the first class of Alternative Magics! Now, before we get going. I would just like to say that I'm happy that my fellow teachers are here to learn about Alternative Magics as well. Also, I would like everybody who has an idea of who I am, to raise their hand." About half of the students raised their hands. Including all of the Ravenclaws and the Older Students. Harry raised his hand as well, much to the shock of his fellow Gryffindors.  
"Who thinks that it is a current teacher that you have met?" About 75% of those hands were kept up. "Well, you are wrong. I am not a teacher that you have met. Now, for those of you remaining, who do you think I am?" A few students looked to Fred and George and Harry, who all had their hands up. "You three are excluded since I already told you who I am." This was followed by a drawing of an angry face. Everyone laughed. Only three people had their hands up now. They were all part of the Hufflepuff group.  
"Alright. Susan, Ernie and Hannah. Who do you think I am?" They all turned to me and pointed at me.  
"You're the teacher!" They said in unison as everyone turned to look at me. I smiled and stood up, walking to the front.  
"CORRECT!" I cried to a lot of gasp and rapid whitening of multiple faces. Most from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, But Severus was one of the whiteners. Pinkie ran up to me and hugged me.  
"YAY!" She cried happily. "Now I don't have to pretend I don't know you!"  
"Yes. that's good." I smile. "Now, Can I get back to my class, Pinkie?"  
"OK, Xavy!" She said as she sat down in her chair. I chuckled and looked at everybody, who looked surprised.  
"What? Oh, come on. A student that is very obviously much older than you entering your first year? And him having more power than he should for the age he is? You honestly didn't expect something else surprising about me?" I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Well, I should be glad that everybody kept their word they would keep my identity a secret until my first class, so I could surprise you all." I smile at them brightly from underneath my face mask. I then notice Hermione's hand in the air.  
"Yeah, Hermione?"  
"How did you get Muggle Technology to work in Hogwarts? The magic is supposed to malfunction all technology." She asked eagerly and slightly affronted at the obvious wrongness that was the technology in front of her eyes.  
"Well, that's a fun little story." I smile. "You see, I asked Dumbledore here for a list of runes!" I held up the piece of paper that held all of the runes. "And I simply superimposed the words 'Dead Magic' around the technology. Any magic that happens around them is instantly rejected by the wards, thus protecting the technology." I smile and snapped my fingers and music began playing.  
[embed] watch?v=cvPVv8CZf84&index=260&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
"Any more questions?" I asked as the music quietened after a few seconds, but it was still playing in the background. I looked and saw Draco raising his hand to my surprise.  
"Yes, Draco?" I saw him frown slightly.  
"So, this is all Muggle... Technology? But Muggles are just dumb." He said haughtily.  
[embed] watch?v=676A6VymGCk[/embed]  
I glared hard at him as instantly all of the teachers and students instantly felt the Draco Malfoy was dead. I sighed and shook my head.  
"I could say the same for wizards like you." There was instantly affrontation from a lot of the Slytherins. I glared at them.  
"Do you realize what you guys are doing to yourself with your Pureblood agenda? Your causing Inbreeding and Malformations in your children. Your not making your magic stronger. You're just causing yourself to become worse than muggles. They don't inbreed, and even when they do, it causes the child suffering. You're just so used to it in your culture, that you find it normal. And you few anybody normal to be freaks and unworthy." I sigh and shake my head. "But that isn't what I'm supposed to be teaching today." I clap my hands. I then pull off my gloves to show my Outsider mark.  
"I'm here to show you about all of the Alternative magics that I currently know about, whether they are real or fake." I began to pace the room.  
"Now, There are hundreds of different Magics." I put my hand on the whiteboard and words began to be written down.  
"There's Wizarding Magic. Occlumency. Sympathy. Sacrificial Magic. Mana, Runes, Alchemy, Innate Magic, Equestrian Magic, Dream magic, Time magic, and Void Magic. I have personally come across 8 of these magics. 2 of which are wielded by me and 5 of which are wielded by my brother. And by what I know, he is the only one that is capable of wielding Innate Magic. And from what I know, Innate Magic is unique to the caster that casts it." I looked and saw a Ravenclaw's hand in the air, as well as Hermione's.  
"Yes, Su?" I asked. She blinked when I had said her name, obviously thinking I wouldn't know it.  
"Um... What kind of Innate Magic does your Brother have? And isn't Equestrian Magic something to do with Horses?"  
"OH, My brother's innate Magic is Electricity. He can manipulate electricity in ways that anybody else would find impossible. In fact, half of his entire body is made up of the stuff." I shrug. "People don't call him Lightningman for nothing."  
"YOUR BROTHER IS LIGHTNINGMAN!" Dean Thomas asked in shock. I blink.  
"You know about him?" I asked amused.  
"Well, duh. When he got sucked into a portal and immediately got spat back out, looking older than before, people were filming that." I blink in surprise.  
"Huh. I didn't know that." I shrug. "Eh, I'll talk to him whenever he comes to visit. And to answer your other question about Equestrian Magic. It does have something to do with them, but the ones who use it, prefer to be called ponies." I then nod to Pinkie Pie. "In fact, Pinkie Pie here is one of the only humans that can use it, and that's only because she's the human counterpart of one of the Elements of Harmony. It's really complicated, so I'll get back to that in one of my future classes, for now though. I think it's best that we show you." I walk over to a large black tarp and uncover it. Pinkie gasped at the brand new Pink drums that were uncovered and immediately zipped into the seat. "You see, Pinkie has two activations for her magic. One is to affect the people around her by using what her counterpart is the element for. Which is The Element of Laughter. But she can also play the drums and gain the same effect, only on a lesser level. Pinkie. If you would please." She lit up like a lightbulb as I hurried away.  
[embed] /iTmZ3UEpkBs?t=106[/embed]  
Everyone stared at Pinkie in shock as she finished playing. She then hopped around as her new ears flapped around on the top of her head and the extended magical hair swung around. There was as they disappeared. I chuckle as Pinkie sat down again, looking with longing at the new drums  
"Anyway. When Pinkie has that power, she can combine it with her friends to perform extraordinary feats, using Harmony Magic." I then put a video on showing them beating the Sirens.  
[embed] /c2UhUtBzxHM?t=275[/embed]  
I smile as that always got me straight in the heart every time it's shown. I then turn to the flabbergasted faces of everyone...  
"Yes, Pinkie's friends are just as cartoonish as she is." A few people chuckled.  
"Anyway. There is also Void Magic. And as far as I know." I raise my hand to show the mark. "I am the only one who is able to use it." Pinkie then puts a door beside me. I back up away from it and make my hand glow.  
"What are you going to do? Open it?" a random Slytherin says as all of them chuckle. I then smirk at them and unleash a devastating windblast the completely shattered the door and caused everyone's hair to fly back, even moving the ones closest to me, back a few inches. I then smile.  
"Harry, could you please come up here so I can demonstrate some more of my powers. Don't worry, You won't be harmed." Harry looks confused before coming up. "Good man." I then take get Possession ready. "You ready?" He nods as I use Possession. Everyone gasps as I suddenly disappear and they all look at Harry. He looks confused before he suddenly becomes rigid. In his mind, I moved him aside and put my mental hands on his controls.  
"Hello Everybody! As you can see, my powers can be used for me to possess someone. For example. I can jump from person to person using this. And from what I know, there is no defence against it. Unless..." I make Harry's face light up. "IDEA!" I cried as I jumped into Snape's mind. Harry got his mind back and rubbed his head. In Snape's mind, I noticed a shield that looked as if it were made of liquid. I chuckle and move right through it, moving snape's mental body aside and putting my hands on his control as I did for Harry.  
"HI!" Snape suddenly said as he stood up. Everybody looked on in shock, obviously realizing that I had possessed Snape. "I'm Severus Snape. I'm one of the top potioneers on the earth! I like the Dark Arts, Making Potions, Causing the Potters Pain and... Hold on." I searched through some of his memories. "Are you... HAH! HAH HAH HAH HAH!" I doubled over. "I... Apparently like wearing perfume!" Everybody began laughing loudly I left Snape's body and reformed outside. I then smile as everyone calmed down, Snape looked absolutely murderous. While a couple others in the faculty were having difficulty keeping straight faces.  
"Now. Another one of my abilities is Shadow Walk." I glow my hand start to walk into the wall, activating my magic, blending into the wall immediately. Everyone had a good portion of their shock worn down, but they clapped enthusiastically. I smile and reappear from my Shadow Walk and bow to them dramatically. I then look at Dumbledore.  
"Hey Albus, Can you turn invisible? I want to show them Dark Vision." I smile. Dumbledore blinks before nodding and taking his wand out. He casts a charm and he instantly turns invisible so that normally, nobody can see him. "Good job, now, can you move to a random corner of the room. I'll turn away to give you a good chance. I turn around the cover my eyes. After a little bit, I turn back around. "Good, now that nobody knows where he is, this would be a good chance for him to surprise us right? But I have a little power called Dark Vision that allows me to see all living beings, even through walls. Invisibility shouldn't work against it." I smile and use Dark Vision, looking around the room. I smile.  
"Pomona, reach out your left hand to besides you, you should touch Albus there." Sprout reaches her hand out and flinches back a little when she touches albus. Albus turns visible and looks at me with surprise clearly visible in his face. I smile.  
"Another one of my powers, is called Blink. Would anyone care to guess what it does?" A few people raise their hands. "Hmm... Harry?" I point at him.  
"It allows you to teleport."  
"That's impossible." Hermione instantly says. "You can't teleport or apparate within school ground. The wards protect against that." I instantly smile and blink to in front of her. She shrieks and falls back on her chair. Quite a few people laugh as I help her up. She glares at me slightly. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Hogwarts; A history, specifically says that it is impossible to apparate within school grounds."  
"Ah. But I'm not apparating am I?" I smile as I go back to the front. "I'm Blinking," I smirk. I then turn to the class again. "Now, this next power is probably one of my most dangerous powers, well... Other than Summon Assassin." I shrug as a few people pale, now knowing I can summon an Assassin. "This power is called 'Devouring Swarm.'" I turn to Pinkie, who hands me a lump of meat. I take it.  
"Everyone, get in the corner. I'll show you what it does. Everyone gulps and gets into a corner, but they make it so that everyone has a clear view of the opposite corner, where I'm going to be demonstrating the ability. I throw the meat into the corner and pull out a handle. A few people looked confused at it before I twirl it in my hand, revealing a gleaming sword of black metal. Almost all the girls gasp, and even some of the guys scream girlishly. It seems like their reactions were generally the same. I roll my eyes and focus on the corner, summoning the Devouring Swarm. Instantly, hundreds of rats pop out of a portal in the ground and begin to chomp on the meat noisily.  
"Imagine this is a human body!" I yell at them over the noise. "They can kill someone and get rid of the evidence within seconds." Soon, they eat the meat and turn to everyone else. I blink into the midst of them and started to slice all of them up, they disappeared into smoke as I cut them up. A few were starting to escape, a few people shriek as I blink in front of them and destroy the remainder of the rats. I say as twirl my sword again and make the blade retract into the handle. Everyone shakily gets back to their seats. I cough to get Everyone's attention again.  
"Now then. I've barely shown you half of my powers, so let's continue." I nod as I turn back to the board.  
"Now, It is possible for two magics to crossover into each other. For example, I can crossover over Time magic with my Void magic. Princess Luna can also crossover Dream magic with Equestrian Magic." A few people looked confused at who Princess Luna is.  
"Anyway. Let's show you Bend Time. See, normally, people can only stop or slow time dramatically with Bend Time. But as I'm possibly the strongest Void Magic User ever, I'm able to actually Reverse Time." A few people laugh at that, obviously not believing me. I smile and take a chair. Smashing it hard against the wall with a dull wooden BANG! It instantly broke apart. I then back up and I used an extremely strong Bend Time on the chair, it reformed back to normal and returned to the place I had taken it from. I smile at everyone's gaping faces.  
"Now. I also have Passive powers, which are harder to show you, So I'll simply talk about them. I have Vitality, which basically makes me harder to kill. I have Blood Thirsty." A few people straighten up. "Oh don't act like that. I don't use it, I've only ever killed a bear before. You need to kill like three people before that power activates. There's also Agility, which allows me to have greater mobility. There's also Shadow Kill, Which, when I kill someone, they turn to ash." A few people gulp, including some of the teachers. "Oh come on, I won't kill any of you." I shake my head. "I also have another power called Arcane Bond, that Allows me to share my powers with other people. i'll be showing that off later. Um... There's a power I have called Domino, which allows me to connect 4 people up so that when falls unconscious or dead, they all share the fate as him. I have Doppelganger, which allows me to make a clone of myself. I Pull and Far Reach, which basically does the same thing, it pulls things toward me. There's mesmerize, which can enthrall up to 4 living beings. There's also Bone charm Crafting. I'll show what bone charms and runes are later. Plus, I have better Reflexes, and I'm Stronger than most people because of my powers. I have a power called Foresight, which allows me to assume a spiritual form and scout out a room. I have Semblance, which allows me to impersonate another human. Basically your Polyjuice Potion. I have Void Strike and Rat Whispers. Which allows me to listen to the voices of rats, obviously." I shrug. "I'm probably one of the most dangerous people in this school, And that's without Bone Charms even." I then pull out my backpack full of my bone charms and Runes.  
"Pinkie. Don't let Fluttershy know I have these. Ok?" Pinkie nods before I pull out whalebone that the runes and Bonecharms were made of. A lot of people gasp and Pinkie frowns.  
"Now, Runes are the only way for ordinary people to get more powers. Bone Charms give either you or your powers more power. See, I constantly wear Bone charms." I move my robes to show them a bandolier of bone charms.  
"I have Blood Ox Heart. Which gives me more void magic Capacity. Acrobat, which gives me faster climbing. Both Spirited charms. Spiritual Pool. Which allows me faster magic regen. Strong Arms. Which is exactly like it sounds. Swift Shadow. Which allows faster movement. Tough Skin, which makes me harder to kill. Unnerving Target, Which makes people miss me more. and Both Whirlwinds, which allow me to swing my sword faster. I also have River Affinity, which allows faster swim speed. Void channel, which allows for better powers. Fencer, Good lungs, and Delicate touch. Light as a shadow, which allows for a better landing. Void surge, which gives me a chance to use no mana when I use powers. And I have a bunch more." (i'll just say the names here, if you want to know what they are, search them up.) I take a deep breath before speaking. "Agile will, Accommodating Host, Enduring allies, Resilient Allies, Restorative Glimmer, Shadow Embrace, Void Rapture, Agile Recovery, Ground Glider, Swift Stalker, Aquatic Nature, Leviathan's Mind, Unsteady Hand, Power Slash, Shivering silhouette, Leverage, Zephyr, Armoured Bones, Lightweight, Bright Moon, Dark Power, Expansive Spirit, Void Armour, Fleet Fighter, Hardiness, Life Bond, Mind Runner, Shadow Response, and finally Forceful Throw." Everyone blinked, surprised at the number of bone charms that I wear around my body.  
"Now, Let's get back to Runes. You need a certain number of runes to unlock powers. For example, I needed three runes for Blink and eight runes for the second level of Bend Time. Only certain people don't need runes to unlock powers. And those are the Master of the Void. The last master of the void was The Outsider. And I have to say, his existence was horrible." I back up and show them a picture of him.  
[img] . /revision/latest?cb=20140306013956[/img]  
"This is the outsider, and he is either dead right now, or he was released back to life. Oh, yeah. I should mention, that is only his physical representation. His actual body was trapped into stone. Here, i'll tell you his full story." I take a deep breath and begin. "4025 years ago, The outsider was born, his name is a mystery, even to me. He was homeless and unwillingly subjected to a ritual that was done by an occult group, which are called The Cult of the Outsider, or previously known as The Envisioned. He was bathed, dressed and his hands were adorned with rings, As the old writings said. He was restrained on a ceremonial table that was called the Ritual Hold." I then look everyone in the eye. "And his throat was slit with the Twin-Bladed Knife." There were gasps. "He merged with the void, thus becoming The Outsider." I began to pace. "I sincerely hope that he's still alive. He was nice, all things considering." I smile remembering all the times I've spoken to him. "the last Time I spoke to him was when he gave me his last gift to me. A vault in Gringotts and... The title of Master of the Void."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone gaped at me. I nodded.  
"Yes. When The Outsider realized that he was going to die, he asked me to care for the Void. Apparently, it's an actual person instead of pure power. He asked me to treat it well." I sigh and shook my head. "It's a long story. Anyway..." I blink. "I think I lost my train of thought." I try to get it back before I sigh and turn to Pinkie. She blinks.  
"Oh, It's been a weekend." She said. "You should get your train of thought back once he gets back into the swing of things."  
"I expected it." I sigh as I turn back to the students who were looking confused.  
"Sorry, ignore that. I also forgot to mention. there is another type of magic that is very heavily based in this very classroom. Hands up, who thinks they know what it is?" I looked over the students and nobody had their hands up. I then looked to the teachers.  
"Seriously? Not even you? Your basically students in my class as well." I raise an eyebrow as Flitwick slowly raised his hand, much to the general shock of the other teachers and the students.  
"Yes, Filius?"  
"Time magic?" He asked.  
"Very close actually!" I smile. "The type of magic here is something I like to call Plot Magic. this is the type of magic that Pinkie uses." I gesture to her. I look to see Hermione and a bunch of other muggle-borns frowning. "Yes?"  
"Isn't plot what happens during a story or movie?" She asked.  
"Yes." I nod. "It also happens during fanfictions and stuff like that. My brother is a prime example of Plot magic. He and his author work together a lot. Pinkie meanwhile, just breaks the fourth wall without regarding what the author's wishes are. Kind of like I'm doing." I then put on a thinking expression. "Well, actually, I guess not. Since in the future, I am the author. That's why I said that this is also very close to Time magic. Plot magic actually overpowers time magic allowing this to happen." I look to see everyone trying to wrap their heads around this. I sigh. I go to the whiteboard and begin to draw a line.  
"Think of it like this. with my brother, he's the author of his own story. While I'm the author of my own story. We are both recounting our own adventures while interfering in the adventures, where we remember specifically the author interfered. So the timeline isn't breaking like it normally would." I smile a little. "Now you see how my life is complicated? My life is a constant dealing with the Multiverse, magic and time travel. This is even more complicated in my brother's life, as he has to deal with the Equestrian Government as well. AS WELL, as dealing with travellers from parallel universes." I then rack my brains. "The few I remember him mentioning are Barricade, Soundwave, Deadpool, Sage, Alex, and Mason. There are a bunch of others. But I don't remember.  
"But... If there are travellers from other universes going to that universe, shouldn't they be popping up here as well?" Daphne Greengrass asked. I blinked. I then thought for a second.  
"That is a good question. But I don't think that it works like that. You see, I and my brother are the same, but different. You see, My brother is something that he calls a Semi-Displaced. Basically, he got pulled out of a universe and into another one. While I'm still me. Displaced flock to other Displaced like flies. And as I am not displaced, we are not getting them. But I still get adventures though. You see, I believe that there might be more franchises in place on this world than simply the Equestria Girls stuff and the Wizarding World stuff. I still have yet to complete the last bit of Equestria Girls stuff. Camp Everfree is probably going to be happening this summer, And the Wizarding World is going to be going for the next... I don't know, 7 years? If I get my way, then it might be done sooner. Probably in three or something. (Not going to happen. Should just mention this.) anyway, I'm rambling. We were talking about Plot Magic." I get back to the board and write some stuff down. "Plot magic is the magic that keeps the timeline together when something is changing. Time Magic is very fragile, but when backed by Plot Magic, it is able to be bent in all manner of ways, you can meet yourself and fight the same villain twice. You can go back in time and steal your own arm and put it on your body to get a third functional one. The possibilities are endless!" I then sighed. "But there's no way of knowing whether or not plot magic is going or not. That's why it's dangerous. If you try something that is possible with plot magic, but it's not going, the entire universe could collapse in on itself. I then clear my throat.  
"Anyway, we should be getting on with the class. now, As there are other types of magic. And Wizarding Magic is by far the most malleable. When it comes to that magic, all it comes down to is intent." I then turn to them. "How many of you can name dark magic spells?" Quite a few purebloods raised their hands proudly. A few teachers raised their hands as well, including Dumbledore. I then slam my hands.  
"WELL YOUR WRONG!" I state plain and clearly. "There is no such thing as Dark Magic. It all comes down to the wizard's intent on what the spell is. How many of you would say that the Obliviate spell is Dark Magic?" I look around. not a single hand went up. "Really? But it erases memories! You can rape a person and they would never know about it. You can commit a crime in front of a person and they would never know?" I say mockingly. "Now, how many would say the Crucio curse is Dark Magic." Almost every hand went up, except some of the more clueless students. "The Crucio curse is a curse that causes extreme pain." Their hands went up. "Then let me inform you of the history of that curse. It was originally intended as a way to save lives." Everyone looked flabbergasted. I pointed at Hermione who had her hand in the air.  
"How would it save lives if all it does is cause pain?"  
"How does a defibrillator work?" I counter.  
"It sends electricity through you to jump-start your heart." She states confused.  
"Exactly, and wouldn't that hurt as well if you didn't need to jump start your heart." Her face dawns into comprehension.  
"Are you comparing the Crucio curse to a Muggle Device?" Severus sneers. I glare at him.  
"Yes, I am. In fact, all of the unforgiveables were originally intended for medical use. Who here can name the other two unforgivables?" All of the teachers raised their hands. I pointed at Mcgonagall.  
"Yes, Minerva?"  
"Well, There's the Imperio curse and the Avada Kedavra curse."  
"Yes. The Mind-Control curse and the Killing Curse." I then look at the smirking purebloods, obviously thinking that there was no way they would be used for medical procedures.  
"Imperio was originally intended for psychiatric patients who wouldn't take their medicine. they would get violent if they were forced to take their medicine, so Imperio was made as a way to streamline the process." A few of their expressions soured slightly. I then turn to the group in general.  
"And the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. This curse was originally used as a way for people who were in unbearable pain to die harmlessly, just like if they died by Old Age. The only reason these Curses were looked down on was that the wizards that used them decided to use them for evil uses, instead of their proper use. The people who created them would have been horrified to find their greatest creations reduced to Infamy and used by the worst of the worst scum in all of the world. As I said, Wizarding Magic all comes down to intent. There is no Dark or Light magic. There are only the wizards who classify them." I look out the side of my eye to see Dumbledore's face souring and him glancing at Harry, who was taking this all in with amazed eyes. I then cough to get a few other their attention back on me.  
"Now, the next type of Magic that I will be covering is called Occlumency. This is the protection of One's mind. Who here has heard of it?" All of the teachers raised their hands, as well as all the purebloods. "Now, Occlumency is kind of what I used to protect my mind from being read by the Sorting Hat." There were laughs as everyone remembered this. "Yes, now, I'll try and teach you all how to use Occlumency Once we get into higher years. for now, though, you will be learning about the different types of magic and how to use Void Magic."  
Everyone straightens up. "Oh, Did I forget to mention that? Yes, At the end of this class, I shall be giving all of you the Outsider's mark, allowing you to use Void Magic." I then glared at them. "But if I find that your using your powers for the pain of others. It will be gone faster than you can say The Void." I then return to normal.  
"Now, If you'll remember, the way to upgrade your powers is through runes. Your triumphs in this class will earn you runes instead of House Points. And if you want bone-charms, you will have to figure out how to craft those yourself, it should be one of the powers that you can get." I smile as everyone straightens up, obviously wanting to please me to get early runes. I chuckle.  
"Anyway, The next type of Magic is called Sympathy." I look to see a Ravenclaw's hand in the air even faster than Hermione's'  
"Yes, Amanda?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Isn't Sympathy an emotion instead of a type of magic?" She asked confused.  
"Ah! That is correct, but there is a type of magic with the same name, however." I pulled out a ruined looking book, on its cover, it said 'The Name of the Wind. By Patrick Rothfuss.' I clear my throat. "Now, Sympathy is simply put, the using of magic to connect one object to another. It requires the concentration upon one or more things, It gets even more difficult the more you split your mind to concentrate on more things. So say, you concentrate on a piece of iron and a magnet, you break your mind into two, you then connect the iron to a larger piece of Iron, and the magnet to anything else you want. You then connect the magnet and the iron in your hand, the larger piece of iron would be sent flying to whatever you connected the magnet to. This is a vast oversimplification. You need different words of power for different things, and All of these words of powers have been lost to the ages." I pat the book. "That's just me saying that it doesn't specify them in the book." Everyone chuckles. "However, We will be learning about Alar. Which is what you call it when you break your mind to concentrate on two things at once. Can anyone tell me why?" A few teachers raised their hands. I nod.  
"Yes, Pomona?"  
"Well, if you're able to concentrate on two things at once, you can think of both the incantation of a spell and the wand movement of a spell at the same time, potentially unlocking your ability to do wandless magic." She said. The teachers hadn't even considered that and gape at Pomona.  
"Correct." I clap. "Rune to you." I dig through my backpack and throw one to her. She blinks and puts it on a corner of her desk. "Now, we won't be learning Alar right now obviously, as you don't have the necessary concentration to even focus your mind on one thing yet," I smirk and a few people blush as their eyes were wandering.  
"Now, The next type of magic is called Sacrificial Magic. Anyone care to take a guess?" Everyone raised their hand. "Hmm... Harry." I nod to him.  
"I'm guessing it's when you sacrifice something to give yourself more power?" He asks.  
"Close. But not quite." I look around and the sea of hands. "Megan." I pointed to her.  
"Is it when someone sacrifices themselves for someone else in order to protect them." She asked.  
"CORRECT!" I said as I passed her a rune as well. "This is actually the type of magic that saved harry all those years ago and only left a scar." I smile and nod to him. "His mother sacrificed herself for him, thus saving him from the  
Killing Curse." I smile at everyone's awestruck expressions. "Yes, When I read about it myself, I was surprised as well. but it works. Anyway. Let's move on." I pace.  
"Mana, this is a type of magic that you draw from nature. There are different colours of Mana. There is Red, Which stands for Destruction. Black, Which stands for Death. Blue, which stands for Logic. White which stands for Order. And Green, Which stands for Life. now, My brother uses all the colours of this in his cards which he created. I will not be teaching you how to use it, but if I can, we will be doing a field Trip to Equestria, allowing you to meet my brother and all of the other ponies of the nation." I smile.  
"The next type of Magic is called Runes, Which you will be learning about in Ancient Runes, So i won't need to go over it you'll learn about them in your third year."  
"Umm... Next magic. Alchemy. This is basically the science that lets you transform one metal into another metal. Like gold into Bronze and stuff like that."  
"Innate Magic, I don't know enough about this type of magic, as my Brother is the only one who is capable of using it. So, I can't in good confidence teach you how to use it, if even I don't have an inkling of how it works."  
"Now, Equestrian Magic, I've covered, Dream Magic, only One Princess Luna can use that. Time Magic, I'll be covering during the other stuff. Plot magic, I've covered. So That just leaves giving you all Void Magic. Now, I'm making you aware, In the beginning, I will only be allowing you the first level of Blink right now. Any runes you get will be going toward your powers. Once I give you your powers, I want you to practice for the ten minutes we have left. Alright?" They all nod. "Great. HANDS UP!" Everyone raised their hands and extended my own hand. "This might burn a little." I focus the void into each other them and soon I saw the tattoos forming on each and every one of them. I instructed them on how to use it. I told them that it was close to apparation. But you took the power from the atmosphere around you, Immediately, I felt an emptiness in the air around me as people began to try it. Amazingly, who did it first was Harry. I watched him as focused on the air around him and his mark began to glow brightly like mine whenever I was going to use a power. He suddenly disappeared and there was a burst of wind as he reappeared on the other side of the room.  
"Congratulations Harry! I didn't think you would be the first one to be able to do this." I dug through my backpack and pulled out a rune. I then pulled out a rune and passed it to him, His eyes glowed a bright green briefly before the rune disappeared. I blink. "Huh. You must have upgraded. What did you get?" Harry looked confused.  
"Uh... Something called Reflexes?" He asked. I brighten up.  
"Ah! That gives you the reflexes required to block any projectiles that are coming towards you. Though some magic will be able to go pass some of the shields you put up. Go job Harry. Everyone continue. I'll put on some music for us." I go and it up.  
[embed] watch?v=gmJ2Bkx2C5A&index=170&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
Some people continued to get it. including Minerva, Pomona, Hermione, Neville, Ron, The Twins, Cedric, and Daphne. Also Flitwick and a few other students. I was surprised that Tracy and Daphne were the only one able to get it during the class, Most of the students and teachers saved their runes. But Pomona spent both her runes on Dark Vision. Saying it would help out during her class. I dismissed everyone and everyone immediately began talking about the class, suggesting theories to each other about the different kinds of magic and how I would teach them. But I heard Draco bad mouthing me clearly on the way out. I smiled when almost everyone else jinxed him though. The teachers cast a blind eye towards this, as even they couldn't say that it was a bad class, especially since it was my first class, ever.


	15. Chapter 15

As Dumbledore sat in his office, his thoughts were on Voidic.  
"He's a very clear danger to the plans. He has very clear knowledge about time travel and whatever 'Parallel dimensions' are. He's presenting dangerous thoughts about the dark arts. If Harry takes these teachings to heart, it's possible that he'll use the Dark Arts himself and be less likely to be under my thumb. Plus, all of the other children are considering his points, If they decided to embrace dark magic, the future of the Wizarding World is in jeopardy! No, Voidic's classes need to be interfered with. But how? Flitwick is out, He's already raptured by voidic like a school child. Pomona is out as well, with Voidic treating the children so well, She's bound to be on his side. Minerva? She's would be neutral between us. Severus? Yes. That sounds good. He's already on my side with Harry, He's treating Harry as downtrodden as possible to lower Harry's magical potential and force him to surround himself with friends. If he can do the same thing with Voidic, treating him as if he's a joke. The Slytherins will turn against him, But what about the Gryffindors?... Harry. that's the answer. If Harry turns against Voidic, then He'll turn the rest of Gryffindor against him. The Ravenclaws are just after knowledge, they don't have any true loyalties. But Hufflepuff is the tricky one. Voidic is technically a part of their house, and they never turn against one of their own. I'll need to come back to that."  
"But There's also the point about the unforgivable being used as Medical spells. How did he know? I specifically destroyed any trace of knowledge about that. I obliviated memories about it. He has only been a part of the wizarding world for a month! There's no way that he found something I overlooked. The only way for that to happen is if he could look into the past. But that's even rarer than Seers. And they aren't compatible with each other. If they were, people with both wouldn't know what the correct date is. Plus, all Seers are unaware that they made any prophecies. But it seems that Voidic is not only aware he can make prophecies, but he can also do it at will! that's the only way that he could possibly know all of the students."  
"Then there's all of those different magics that voidic talked about. Sacrificial Magic? I had a feeling that such a thing existed, but there was no proof ever made. And no one was fool enough to attempt it. Plot Magic? More like fool's magic. But if such a thing existed... No. Impossible. Someone being able to harness magic like that would be invincible."  
"But how do you explain Ms. Pie?" asked a defiant piece of his brain.  
"Yes, that is the question. Even with Voidic's explanation, Ms. Pie still defied all manner of physics. It's like her hair is a black hole that she can put stuff in and out of. More Research is required."  
"Voidic obviously knew about Occlumency. He even stated that he used it to protect against the Sorting Hat."  
"But the Sorting Hat can get past all Occlumency Shields. No matter how strong. How did he block him out?" Asked the defiant part of his mind again.  
"True. True. Voidic mentioned a Mind Palace. Further research is again required."  
Dumbledore rubbed his temples to soothe a headache that he felt coming on. He popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth. It's good that he put a mild Calming Draught into them as he made them, or else there could have been countless difficult meetings in here. And Dumbledore would for sure look much older than he is. He's only 122! not 158 like everyone assumed.  
"Sympathy. This had never been mentioned in any magical book ever. But it was mentioned in a Muggle book? how is that possible? Then there's this Alar that Voidic promised to teach them. Breaking their minds in half to concentrate on two things at once? This has countless possibilities. It could unlock the wandless potential of every first year to come to Hogwarts! If Voidic truly knew how to do this. He would get his own chocolate frog card! He might even get a seat on the Wizengamot If everyone he taught stood behind him. If Voidic realized this and was teaching them this because of this, Then he could see why the sorting hat would sort him into Slytherin."  
"there's also mana. From what Voidic had said, only his brother could use this safely. So he didn't need to worry about this. At least not yet."  
"Runes? Nothing to worry about. Babbling had the subject well taught."  
"Alchemy? there's no way that it was a coincidence that Voidic mentioned this with the Philosopher's stone in the castle. He needed to move on the protections faster."  
"Innate Magic? Only his brother again. But capable of using Lightning without a wand? There's no way that voidic was telling the truth. and even if he was, 'Lightningman' as Voidic called him, would only be able to use it in specific circumstance... Wouldn't he?" Dumbledore gulped slightly, imagining him going up against Lightningman and Voidic at the same time.  
"Dream Magic? Whoever this Princess Luna is, she seems to have a solid grip on that. Plus it seems kinda weak. So nothing to worry about there."  
"But What about this Void Magic?" Dumbledore raised his right hand to speculate at the now black mark of the Outsider. It came to close to The Dark Mark for Dumbledore's liking. But Voidic said that this was the only way to channel Void Magic. He even branded himself with the mark. or did this 'Outsider' do it to him? He seemed a little sketchy to him. But Voidic said he was most likely mortal or dead now. Giving him the title of 'Master of the Void.'  
"The more I get answers about Voidic, the more Questions I have. Who are you Voidic?" Dumbledore held his hand out and attempted to blink as Voidic had described. His students were able to use the power, but himself not being able to? This was an injustice that Dumbledore could not tolerate.


	16. Chapter 16

As I got up on Thursday, I was still getting whispers from the other students. mostly looks of awe and surprise. Most didn't think that someone could be a student and a teacher at the same time. But I proved it could be done.  
I pulled my robes and armour on, making sure that nobody still knew I had the Darkstone Armour. If people realized I had this, the results could be disastrous. I put my mask on, smiling as it still fitted my face perfectly. I ran a hand through my fried hair. When I had gotten struck by my brother's lightning, My hair lost the ability to grow. It was permanently Navy Blue as long as I didn't cut it, in which case I would be bald. I pulled my hood over my mask, grabbed my wand, and walked down to where the flying lessons were going to be taken places. I had been practicing my flying with the brooms every day during my nightly workout.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, now that I was in Hogwarts, I didn't have the nightly patrols anymore that kept my body in shape, So I had to work out to keep in shape. Amazingly, it worked out better for my body than patrolling ever did. I only noticed this yesterday. I was going to take a shower when I passed by the mirror.  
"...Huh. Didn't expect muscles." That was pretty much what I thought as I went for my shower.  
Anyway. I walked into the Great Hall, to see the twins and Harry talking with each other in whispered tones. Apparently whispering about what prank they should pull next on Snape. The last one went off without a hitch, and it made Snape the laughing stock of Britain. We put a Confundus charm on him to think that he's wearing clothes when he really isn't. He spent the entirety of that day naked. It was actually very funny to watch all the girls blushing as they looked at his... Ingredients... And all of the guys were laughing to loudly to inform Snape of what was happening. All of the teachers didn't care that one of their colleagues was strutting around naked around the school. Even Filch didn't say anything. It was only when we lifted the Confundus charm at the end of the day that Snape realized what happened and whitened to the point he looked like a ghost. He transfigured some clothes and hurriedly put them on. Ignoring everyone's renewed laughter at him.  
I looked to see Neville getting a package from a large brown barn owl. Neville excitedly ripped it open and showed it to us.  
"It's a Remembrall!" He said as he showed us the glass ball which was filled with white smoke. What confused me the most was how wizards had managed to get the smoke into the ball in the first place. If it was made using muggle techniques, there would be a small line around the ball showing where it had fused into place with each other. But no, this was perfect in every aspect. I shook my head as I look at Malfoy walking up and picking it gently out of Neville's hand.  
"This is cool." He says mildly. I looked and saw McGonagall hurriedly walking towards us.  
"What's going on?" She frowns.  
"Malfoy has my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said as he stood up and extended his hand towards him. Malfoy frowned slightly and put it in his hand.  
"Sorry, was just looking." He shrugged. He passed by us and whispered to Harry. "I have to keep up appearances with the Slytherin. Sorry." It then looked like he bumped Harry a bit violently. Harry didn't say anything but nodded towards him subtly. After classes, at Three-Thirty. Harry, Ron and I went down with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to a large green field that looked like it was meant to play golf on. It was a clear day, with the sun just barely touching the roof of Hogwarts and beaming down on us all. It was gently blowing as well. "Perfect Quidditch conditions!" Oliver Wood would have said. We all went and stood by a broom. I looked at them all, the handles looked like they were rotting. and the actual broom part looked like it was falling out. These brooms wouldn't last another year. Let alone another decade. Madam Hooch went over to us. She was about our size, gray hair. She was the typical youthful old woman. But her eyes, they were different. They were yellow and had the sharpness of a hawk. If she was an Animagus, she would have obviously been a hawk.  
"Right, you're all already by a broom." Her eyes focused on me for a miniscule longer than everyone else, and she did the same for Harry. "Then stick your right hand over your broom, And say 'Up.'" She said as she watched all of us.  
"UP!" Everyone shouted. Harry's went up on his first try. I looked and saw my hand grasped onto a broom as well. It had a comfortable sort of feel in my hand. Like it was my wand or my sword. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, It is a magical instrument after all. I looked and saw Hermione looking slightly angry that she wasn't one of the ones that got it first try. But it looked to be more angry at herself than anything else. Madam Hooch went around correcting our holds on the broom, she looked at my holding and merely adjusted it so that my hand could be held onto it tighter, allowing for the broom to realize exactly what I wanted it to do. This made sense since it seemed that brooms relied on touch to steer.  
"Now!" She barked. "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three...Two..."  
But Neville, being nervous and jumpy, pushed off hard too early. Madam Hooch began yelling.  
"Come back, Boy!" She said, and I heard a slight bit of worry in her voice. Neville fell off his broom.  
"NO!" I yell as I instinctively blinked underneath Neville and used a windblast upwards to cushion him. The wind blasted into his back, slowing him down just enough so I could catch him without him getting hurt. I put him on the ground and Neville staggers slightly.  
"Thank you." He mouths at me as Madam Hooch goes and checks him over. I point my wand at the broom that was flying away and think 'Accio.' It flies into my hand. I put it on the ground as Madam Hooch and Neville go to check in with Madam Pomfrey.  
"If I see anyone on their brooms when I get back. You'll be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch.'" Madam Hooch said fiercely as she walked Neville to Madam Pomfrey. I look and saw Draco whispering to Harry out of the corner of his mouth. Harry blinks and nods at him.  
"Hey! Look! It's that thing that Longbottom's Gran sent him." Draco went and picked it up. I could see the scheming look in his eyes. I cross my fingers slightly. Knowing what was next. Harry frowned, but somehow I could tell he was acting.  
"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said. Everyone stopped and looked at the events that were unfolding. Malfoy smiled evilly, something that looked real, But I finally realized what happened. Draco told Harry his plan to stay in good terms with Slytherin. I breathe a sigh of relief at the implications.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere Longbottom can get it later. How about..." Draco looked around fakely. "up in a tree?" He smiled as he grabbed his broomstick and flew up. I saw Harry cross his fingers and I hope that Harry had his natural flying skills in this universe as he did in the original. My prayers were heard as Harry immediately flew up like a professional flyer and came level with Malfoy. Said person blinked slightly surprised, Harry blinked a little as well before returning to his acting again.  
"Give it here Malfoy! Or I'll knock you off that broom." It looked like this had been improvised. Malfoy knew this as well, but he mastered the response perfectly.  
"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said sneering but looking worried at the same time in his eyes. Harry flew and jousted at him, but Malfoy avoided him. If I didn't know this was all fake, this would have been tightening my stomach beyond all belief.  
"Professor Voidic! Stop them!" Hermione said as she yanked on my robes. I blink at her.  
"And stop the show? This is Brilliant!" I smile at her and she blinked, flabbergasted that a teacher would so casually throw off the obvious danger they were both in and the violation of the rules.  
"Then catch it, Potter." I quickly looked up to see Draco crossing his fingers and throwing the glass ball into the air. Harry looked at the glass ball suddenly and it looked like he reacted instinctively. He dove down, racing the glass ball to the ground. I looked and saw Minerva gaping amazed. Harry grabbed the glass ball about 3 feet from the ground and toppled onto the grass gently, righting himself immediately, holding up the glass ball proudly.  
"HARRY POTTER!" I looked and saw Minerva running towards them, a faked look of fury on her face. "Never! In all my time at Hogwarts..." She trailed off and looked with fury at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"  
"Because I know the future." I deadpan at her. She blinked and groan rubbing her face. Everyone stared in shock at us both. I had just rendered the teacher out of all her fury with five words.  
"That you do. So you must have known that Harry would be safe. That's why you didn't stop them both." I looked and saw Draco landing onto the ground nearby and joining the other Slytherins. Looking worried at Harry.  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor!" Parvati began.  
"Be quiet, Miss Patil." She said as she took Harry's hand and began to drag him to the castle.  
"But Malfoy..." Ron began but was cut off again.  
"And you, Mr. Weasley. Professor Voidic, you better wait here for Madam Hooch with the other students." Minerva walked off with Harry. I sat down and waited with everyone else, they were all talking about what had just happened. Somewhere even talking about me knowing the future apparently. Hermione was currently glaring at me. She seemed to be hating me for some reason. Probably because I just didn't care about Harry and the trouble that I, by knowing the future, just got him in. I look at the patch of field as I sat down. Madam Hooch soon came back and began teaching us more. I got on my broom, it was slightly uncomfortable, as I could feel the broken off sticks pricking me, but soon, we were done and headed back to dinner. Harry met us there and he immediately informed us of what happened.  
"You're joking," Ron said. "Seeker? But first years never... You must be the youngest house player in about..."  
"A century." Harry nodded, but as he looked in my eyes, I could see he wanted to talk to me in private later. I nodded subtly. "Wood told me." Ron looked at Harry like he was Merlin reincarnate. "I'll start training next week, only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Just then Fred and George popped up.  
"Congratulation Mr. Furze. Wood just told us. We're in the team too. Beaters."  
"We're job is to make sure you don't get bruised too badly."  
"Thanks, Vashley, Jovian," Harry whispered to them. "Just make sure that you keep an eye out for the others as well ok?" Fred and George smiled before nodding and leaving. I looked and saw Pansy whispering to Draco. There was a conflicted look on Draco's face as he nodded and went up to us.  
"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco said as he walked to us. But in a low voice, he said. "Sorry, Pansy basically forced me to come over here."  
"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coldly. But he blinked at them to show there were no hard feelings.  
"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Said Malfoy, trying to save face in front of the Slytherins. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?"  
"If I'm correct, Then I should know about them." Harry looked at them. "Can we choose anyone as our second?"  
"Yes." Malfoy nodded, before suddenly blanching at Harry's smile.  
"In that case, I choose Voidic. Ron will be our referee. He's grown up in the wizarding world. He should know how too, while Voidic and I don't know how to referee the match. Who will be your second." Draco gulps slightly as he sizes Crabbe and Goyle up.  
"Crabbe," Draco says eventually. "We'll meet up in Voidic's room, Since he's your second, he shouldn't be against that." He nodded towards me. I wonder what was going to happen tonight. Since they were with me, Harry and Ron shouldn't get into trouble. But Harry needs to see the trapdoor. Hmm... Maybe, we could take a detour and we accidently go through the third-floor corridor, since it's on the way to my room. Yes. There we go, that's a perfect plan to continue the story along. I then blink and groan internally. 'Oh god, I'm turning into Dumbledore.'  
"Got it." Harry nods.  
"Excuse me." Draco, Harry, and everyone else involved turned to see Hermione.  
"Can't a person eat in peace," Ron grumbles.  
"I couldn't help but overhearing what you two were saying..."  
"Bet you could." Crabbe and Ron mutter. He and Ron blink at each other and smile a little at each other. Before looking away.  
"And you musn't go wandering around the school at night. Even with a teacher! Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's very selfish of you." Hermione frowns. But I see a glimmer in her eyes. It looked like... concern? Huh. Hermione is concerned for Harry already? That works out for them getting together. I smile a little.  
"It's really none of your business," Harry said frowning slightly.  
"Good-bye," Ron said.  
That night, Ron and Harry got up late, pulling on their robes and whispering about where I was. I appeared next to them and we all walked down the stairs after calming them down. I told Pinkie Pie to escort Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to my classroom as well. But a light flicked on to reveal Hermione, in a rather long thick pink Bathrobe. She was sporting a frown that would have made my parents proud. I suppress a shudder at the final memory I had of them.  
"You!" Ron whispered furiously. "Go back to bed!'  
"I almost told your brother." Hermione snapped right back. "He's a prefect, He'd put a stop to it!"  
"Put a stop to something that a teacher said was fine? I doubt it." I said deadpan. Hermione frowns at me. I was slightly surprised at her disapproval of me, but not that I think about it, I had that effect on a lot of people.  
"Come on," Harry said to us both as we walked to my class. I mislead them a bit, but Hermione was on with us, nagging at us. But before we could get down the stairs, we ran into Neville.  
"Thank Goodness, you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed." Neville sighed sadly.  
"The Password's 'Pigsnout.'" Harry said. "But It won't do you any good. The Fat Lady's gone off somewhere. I saw her going through a portrait a while ago. Neville sighed and said he would join us, he didn't want to be alone again. Soon, we were on our way again. I said that we were going through a shortcut when I opened up the third-floor corridor. I walk in and stop suddenly, the 4 students bump into my behind.  
"Voidic? What's wrong?" Harry says.  
"Uh..." I say acting. Hermione walks to beside me and gasps. It was indeed a giant Cerberus. One of his heads was a chihuahua, another head was a German Shepherd head, while the third was a Bulldog.  
"That..." Neville whimpers slightly. I immediately pick up the students. The Cerberus had looked at me and immediately began growling and looking like he was going to begin biting. I was fine with fighting the thing, But I didn't want to endanger the 4 even though I brought them there in the first place. I ran as fast as I could to my classroom, I blink through the keyhole, that was something to experience I must say.  
We collapse onto a mattress that had appeared there as soon as we reformed from blink. I look up and saw Pinkie looking at me slightly worried. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were there as well.  
"Are you ok, xavy?" She said as she helped me up and handed me a mana potion. I drank it.  
"Yeah, Thanks."  
"What are those two doing here?" Goyle pointed to Neville and Hermione, who looked like they had traded one disaster for another.  
"The Fat Lady left and they were forced to come with us," I say as I sit on one of the chairs. "You have no idea what they're keeping on the third floor." I groan.  
"You saw the Cerberus?" Draco's eyes widen and looks at me. Everyone else looks at him except for Crabbe and Goyle who were gaping at the other students.  
"You know about it?" Ron asks.  
"Of course we do. I bet all the Slytherins do by now. 'Keep away from the third floor if you don't want to die a painful death?'" Malfoy scoffs. "That's practically begging people to check it out."  
"Hold on. Weren't you two going to duel?" Hermione cuts in looking at Harry and Draco. They both look at each other and laugh.  
"Me? Fight a student right in front of a teacher? Nobody's that dumb. I only challenged him to keep up appearances with the Slytherins."  
"Yeah. We have a friendly rivalry going on that we agreed on during the train." Harry smiles. "Voidic was there, he knows what was happening." Hermione gapes before collapsing onto the mattress that Pinkie put down.  
"So, you're telling me... that all of the fighting between you two. It was just an act?" Hermione says  
"Not all of it, I was kinda testing Harry at the same time." Draco rubs the back of his neck. "Especially with that broom, I'm only lucky that's he's so good at seeking like he is.  
"Well, you're a great actor." Harry pats Draco on the back. "Seriously, after school, look into being an actor." Harry smiles while Draco laughs. Neville and Hermione are gaping at them both. I turn to them.  
"Don't tell anybody about this. If anybody asks, we went down to the trophy room and Filch almost caught Harry. Got it?" Hermione and Neville nodded faintly. "Good. Now, did anybody see you leave Draco? If they didn't, then they won't believe that you actually fought Harry."  
"Yeah. Blaise saw me leave. I pretended that I didn't see him, but he definitely saw me."  
"Good, That's good." there was silence that Hermione soon broke.  
"Did you see what that Cerberus was standing on?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her.  
"Not really. I was more focused on its heads." Draco said as Harry opened his mouth. Harry nodded while Hermione frowned.  
"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's guarding something." She then glared at me. "I hope you're proud of yourself. You got us lost and we could have been killed! Or worse, Expelled! Now we need to sneak back to Gryffindor tower." Hermione huffed. Everyone looked at each other before I turned to Hermione.  
"You need to get your priorities straight. You put your education over your life?" I shook my head sadly and click my tongue. Hermione looked mildly embarrassed before frowning at me and asking Pinkie to bring her back to the tower. She nodded happily and walked Hermione to the tower. Draco, Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle as well as Neville once he got some nerve up, began talking. It was at this point that Neville was decided as a part of our little group.


	17. Chapter 17

After a month of schooling, All of the students had progressed further into Void Magic than I had originally predicted. Everyone actually paid attention and was nice to each other in class. UNHEARD OF! Especially between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It's amazing, apparently, Draco was the main one that caused the most trouble for the Gryffindors in that year, and Pansy was the one peer pressuring him. But since Pansy was so focused on me, she didn't do it at all, making for a rather pleasant classroom experience for everybody.  
Every class, once I knew everybody had done the power I assigned them at least once, I gave them an endurance test on the power to expand their power reserves. For example, I assigned them to blink as many times as they could before they couldn't do it anymore. I kept track of how many times each one of them blinked. For first place, I gave the winner 3 runes. the second place I have 2 runes, and everyone else I have 1 rune. Harry was amazingly First place while Draco was a late bloomer at second place. Blink was the first one I taught them and I was onto teaching them Dark Vision. Almost half the class had got it so far. I found that the first years got it better than the ones who only had Wizarding Magic education before I taught them. The other teachers regularly attended my classes. And a few of the older students, once they learned how my classes were, joined the ones that I asked to join the class specifically. Soon, I was teaching the whole school every Saturday. and Nobody cared that it took up almost a fourth of their day. Everyone was enjoying their new powers too much.  
Soon though, it was getting to be Halloween. This was going to be interesting to see. Especially since Harry was the best Void Magic user in the class besides me. But I didn't really count since I had practice for years. But Harry was a natural. This was going to be interesting watching him against the troll.  
We were sitting at the table when a package suddenly dropped right on my head. I cursed a long line of words at Hedwig, who merely blinked at me and seemed to be proud of herself. The twins looked at me reverently and held parchment and quills in their hands as they listened to me spew the various curse words. Hermione looked disgusted while everyone else just blinked in shock at me. Harry jerks out of his shock at me to look at the package that had landed on me.  
He pulled it towards him since it had his name on the letter. He read the letter and nodded. He was about to get up before Draco walked over, his face a mixture of awe and fake anger.  
"That's a broomstick," Draco said simply. "You'll be in for it. First Years aren't allowed broomsticks." Ron merely smiled as well as Harry.  
"Not arguing I hope?" Professor Flitwick said. Draco's eyes widened and he sweated slightly before glancing and mouthing 'sorry.' at Harry before talking to Filius.  
"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Draco said, acting as the perfect student.  
"Yes. I know." Filius nodded. "Minerva told me all about the special circumstances. And what model is it, Harry." Filius smiled. Filius had confided in me, that since he was working alongside his students in learning about Void Magic, he felt no need to call them by their formal names. Draco looked surprised while subtly smiling, relieved.  
"A Nimbus Two-Thousand, Professor." Harry smiled. Filius made a face.  
"Please, Harry. Don't call me that. We are comrades in learning. Just call me Filius." He then turned to Draco. "You may call me that as well, tell the other first years if you would please." Filius smiled before walking away cheerfully. Draco and Harry blinked owlishly after him. Draco shrugged, then pretended to glare at Harry before stalking off to the Slytherin table. Harry smiled before walking up the stairs with Ron and me.  
"I can't believe that Malfoy's plan worked out this well! I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team, And I even got a Nimbus Two Thousand!" Harry smiled.  
"I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" A voice said from behind us. Hermione stomped and glared at me and the package in Harry's hands.  
"Well, we never were in any danger, and we did get a reward for breaking the rules. So yeah." Harry smiled while Hermione huffed and stalked off. I smile and shook my head. Soon, I watched Harry on the field as he zoomed around on his new broomstick. Then Oliver came and began to instruct him about Quidditch. I didn't pay much attention to it. No matter what universe you're in. Game rules are universal and eternal. I began to mull over everything that had happened in the past month.  
Harry and I talked about Dumbledore bending the rules on Harry's behalf. This was obviously an attempt to get on his good side. I then frowned and remembered that Snape had been particularly outspoken against my classes with the Slytherins, this was one of the few things that the head of house and his students disagreed on. Snape seemed to be amazed at how the Slytherins were actually paying more attention to me than him. I was surprised as well honestly. I was about as cunning as an elephant. Why were they flocking to me? I bet not even they know. I shook my head as I went through my thoughts again.  
My second thought over the school life was Harry himself. He had the skills of a professional seeker, the money of a bill gates. And honestly? If I were a girl, I would have thought he would be rather cute as well. Probably bordering on hot once he's older. I blink at these thoughts. I shook my head. Soon, my thoughts were on his titles. My plan wasn't to get them. not at all, my plan was to give harry as much of a headstart against Voldemort as possible. And that plan involved Harry getting those titles in his fourth year. Since he would be accepted as a contestant, he would officially be emancipated in the eyes of the ministry. And even if the Ministry casts a blind eye to those laws, since he would be getting tried in front of a full court, he would be viewed as an adult in the eyes of the Ministry again. I knew I was getting most of my plans off fanfictions that I had read, but they were extremely good plans. Soon I got jerked out of my thoughts by Harry getting my attention. I jumped down towards him and walked with him and Wood.  
"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," Wood said blissfully. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley. He could have gone professional if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons." There was a slight waver in his voice once he said dragons. It seemed that the thought of dragons scared all wizards and witches slightly. I definitely needed to prepare Harry for the Triwizard Tournament then.  
Later we were in Filius's class, Everyone had already taken to calling him Filius.  
"Now don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Filius said in his light voice. Everyone began reviewing it for a little before he began talking again. "And the words are very important. Remember that and never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and ended up with a water buffalo sprouting from his chest." Everyone winced simultaneously. Said wizard had lived, but only through intense magical surgery, and he still felt large amounts of pain when he stretched his muscles. Only one of the many reasons that magic can be dangerous unless used properly. And another reason why Void Magic was so popular.  
Everyone began to practice their spell, Ron was having some difficulties, while Filius was walking around the room, correcting people. Finally, Hermione had enough.  
"You're saying it wrong! It's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa." She said as she adjusted the grip Ron had on his wand slightly. "Make the Gar nice and long."  
"If you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Ron snapped right on back. jerking his hand out of her grip. Hermione frowned and held her wand. She then flicked her wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa." She smiled smugly when it floated right into the air.  
"Well done! Look, Everyone! Hermione's done it!" Filius squeaked happily. Filius then turned his attention to me. I rolled my eyes and pointed my wand at the feather. I thought 'Wingardium Leviosa' and my wand did the rest, figuring out the motion and sending out a beam of light. Instantly the feather was zooming around the air. Hermione frowned at me, while Filius clapped joyfully.  
Soon, we were on our way out of the class.  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron grumbled to us. "Seriously, you knew the spell and you didn't correct us, you let us figure it out ourselves. She just has to nitpick about everything. She's a nightmare, honestly." Suddenly he fell flat on his face as Hermione ran past them. I frown, seeing she was in tears.  
"I think she heard you," Harry said sadly as she ran away.  
"...Oh..." Ron said uncomfortably as Harry glared at him slightly. We walked down to the dinner and I sat down with Harry and Ron. There were bats all over the place, pumpkins with horrifying faces floating all over the place. I smiled and we all began to eat. But a few minutes once everyone was inside eating, The doors burst open to reveal Quirinus trembling and almost tripping over his own feet, He slumped against the staff table.  
"TROLL! In the dungeon. Thought you should..." He slumped and collapsed against the table and fell onto the floor. I wince at that as I had heard Voldemort cursing at him quietly. Everyone began screaming and there were several loud bangs that drew everyone's attention to Dumbledore.  
"PREFECTS! You will lead your houses back to the Dormitories immediately!"  
"THAT'S FUCKING STUPID!" I instantly yelled, everyone, looked at me surprised and saw I was glaring at the headmaster.  
"And why is this such a bad plan Voidic?" Dumbledore said lightly, but a glare in his eyes.  
"Because the Slytherins dormitories are in the dungeons, where the troll was sighted. You were about to send them to a death sentence." I got up.  
"That's... a good point. Alright, everybody wait here as Professor Snape, McGonagall and I will go deal with this troll." Dumbledore got up and lead said teachers to the dungeons. I looked at Harry, my eyes conveyed the message and he understood immediately. Harry turned to Ron.  
"Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll, we need to go get her." Ron looked up, slightly terrified.  
"Alright, But Percy better not see us." I allowed Harry and Ron access to Shadow Form and we immediately went to get Hermione. Soon, we smelt something horrible. It smelled like manure had met burning metal and rotting eggs. I stopped and looked at the troll that was in the doorway, he walked slowly into the room. It was gigantic, easily twice my size. Its skin was gray and lifeless, but its eyes conveyed a murderous intent and hunger.  
"It's going into that room! We could lock it in!"  
"No! Hermione's in there!" I said immediately.  
"What?" They both said as there was a loud scream from within the bathroom. Harry and Ron looked wide as I gave them access to all my powers. We ran inside.  
"Windblast!" I yelled. Ron and Harry nodded and we all unleashed a powerful windblast at the troll. It got hit against the wall. Harry jumped onto its shoulder. I threw him my sword, but it wasn't unleashed yet.  
"What am I going to do with this!" Harry yelled as he waved the handle of the sword.  
"Twirl it and kill the thing!" I yelled. Harry twirled the handle and the blade unleashed. Harry widened his eyes, but his eyes hardened as he stabbed the sword into its nose, impaling the brain and sending the troll collapsing onto the ground. Harry yelled and fell off it's back. I ran and managed to catch the rather heavy troll before it smushed Harry into a paste. Harry quickly scrambled out and I dropped the dead troll onto the ground, blood slowly seeping out of the hole in its head where the tip of the sword was gleaming black and red.  
"Is... Is it dead?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"Do you really think anything can survive a sword up their nose?" Ron asked her, but keeping an eye on the troll at the same time. I walked up to the troll and kneeled down as the door banged open. I looked up to see Minerva, Severus, Quirinus and Albus running in, all their wands held aloft. Quirinus took one look at the troll and promptly sat on a nearby toilet, clutching his heart and looking close to passing out again. His eyes were angry but terrified at the same time. Neither of them looked fake. Minerva looked around at us all and her face was furious. Severus looked at us with a stone cold look on his face, but I could see a hint of amazement in his face. Albus had a calculating look on his face.  
"What on earth were you thinking?" Minerva bellowed at Ron, Harry and I. "You're lucky, you weren't killed. Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Harry and Ron looked down at their feet, But I was trying to get a grip on my sword handle that was shoved a good inch into the troll's nose.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said quietly. Every eye went to her quickly, except for mine, I was mentally thinking how disgusting the troll's nose is. or, was... I guess. "They were looking for me. I kinda had to go to the bathroom earlier and I never got the notice about the troll. If they hadn't come to get me, I would be dead right now. Ron, Harry and Voidic slammed the troll into the wall using windblast, and Harry jumped onto it's back. Voidic threw him his sword and Harry stuck it up the troll's nose."  
"Sword! What Sword!" Minerva practically shrieked. I finally managed a good handhold on it and pulled hard. I pulled too hard though and ended up flat on my ass. My sword had bits of brain and skull on it. But the metal was still as sharp and bright as ever. At seeing the sword, Quirinus promptly passed out. Severus gaped and Albus was brought up short. I got up and swung my sword at the ground, getting all of the blood and fragments of skull and brain off it. I twirled it in my hand and the blade retracted into its handle, which I placed in my pocket.  
"Why do you have a sword Voidic?" Minerva asked faintly. I shrugged.  
"Thought they were cool when I was twelve. Made a good portion of the sword myself." I smiled under my face mask. Minerva gulped slightly  
"In that case. Harry, Ron. Twenty points to Gryffindor for sticking up for a fellow student and bringing a teacher with you. But you two and Hermione should leave now. I need to have a little chat with Voidic here." Her face grew increasingly angry and stern. Not pressing their luck, they all ran out of the bathroom. Minerva turned on me.  
"What do you have to say for yourself? You brought two students under danger, you didn't bring back up when you knew there was potentially going to be a dangerous mountain troll here. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Minerva yelled. I blinked.  
"Two things," I say simply. "One. You aren't half as scary as my own parents, and two. Twenty Galleons says that Hermione and Harry start dating by the end of fifth year."  
"Fool's bet." Severus and McGonagall stated, almost as if they had practiced it. Albus shrugged.  
"I'll take that bet." Albus smiled. I nod at him. "My bet though is that Harry and Ginny begin dating during sixth year."  
"You have got yourself a deal." I shook hands with him before leaving. Leaving a spluttering Minerva behind me, with Albus's eyes twinkling.


	18. Chapter 18

As October slowly trudged into November, Everybody had gotten used to using their Void Magic.  
They seemed to really like it, And I haven't even told them the best part about Void Magic. The Ministry can't track it since It's my domain, the only person with that authority is me. I know every single power that every single person uses that uses void magic at all times. I can take powers away, and I can give them. I never thought that The Outsider had this much power.  
I smile and shake my head slightly, This is going to be fun seeing everyone's reactions at the end of the year. We had advanced to Bend Time. This was one of the more advanced powers. I had managed to find a way for me not to be affected when people use Bend Time, But it was rather strenuous, even for me. Probably because of the amount of power that was flowing through my body constantly being spent, it wasn't used to this much power, but it would get used to it eventually.  
The way I tested them on Bend Time, was how powerful they could make it and how long they could do it, as well as how precise it was. For example, If they just slowed down time for a second all over the world, then they would get one point. If they rewound a completely broken chair that was 50 years old until it was brand new again and nothing else was affected, they would get at least 20 runes.  
Nobody had managed this yet, But Harry and Draco had managed to rewind a chair back to how it was before it was destroyed, but they haven't managed past to get past 10 minutes before it was destroyed. Hermione was able to get it to be fixed halfway, while everyone else was still struggling to get time to be rewound at all. Nobody was complaining though.  
This was the most surprising. It was still surprising that everyone didn't look at each other glaringly, even some of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were talking to each other with the Hufflepuffs about the classes. Most of the Slytherins were left out, but it wasn't because of the other houses, no. I watched when Neville asked some of the Slytherins to join their discussion. Only Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass of the Slytherins joined in on with the conversation group.  
Anyway, I was headed down to the Quidditch pitch with Hermione and Ron. Hermione had actually relaxed around me and wasn't glaring at me anymore. Well, she didn't glare at me in class at all, but now she never glared at me. I watched as everyone sat down in their seats, I began thinking about The Marauder's latest prank. I was genuinely surprised that nobody had figured out who the Marauders were.  
Last month, our pranks were focussed on Filius. They weren't as bad as Severus, in fact, Filius seemed to enjoy them. For example, we put a potion into Filius's food that caused his eyes to bug out and his hair to go gray and he grew a thick beard like hagrid's beard. Everyone seemed to enjoy this. Our pranks had at this point been figured out to be a monthly occurrence. The teachers and students were all in anticipation and fear of the next prank, wondering who the next target was going to be. I should also say, whenever we did a prank, we always took credit at the end of the day during dinner.  
I shook my head and watched as Madam Hooch told the two Quidditch captains to shake hands. Marcus and Oliver shook their hands a bit friendlier than I had expected. It seemed that Marcus wasn't as bad as he pegged in the books.  
"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" Madam Hooch barked loudly. The teams got ready and bent their knees in anticipation as I noticed a banner being raised that read 'Potter for President.' I don't know why they used President instead of Minister, But I assumed it was just a play on words.  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off. Slowly, I tuned the noise out, barely listening as Lee Jordan commentated about the match. I was keeping watch on Quirrel, waiting for him to begin jinxing the broom.  
Soon however, Hagrid joined and Hermione and Ron began chatting with him. I was silent keeping an eye on Quirrel, ready to use Bend Time at a moment's notice and smack the hell out of him.  
Soon however, i noticed Harry diving, But I saw Marcus had a panicking look on his face, so he flew forward and blocked Harry. I frowned, hoping that Harry was ok.  
"FOUL!" Screamed all of the Gryffindors, and quite a few of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
"SEND HIM OFF!" Yelled Dean Thomas. "TAKE HIM OUTTA THE GAME!" Hagrid seemed like he was agreeing wiht Dean.  
"HE COULDA KNOCKED HARRY OUTTA THE AIR!" Hagrid Bellowed. Madam Hooch ordered a free goal throw for Gryffindor due to the cheating. I laid back and watched Quirrel, who looked surprised and subtly happy. Quirrely closed his eyes for a little bit, at if getting ready to stare at something for a while. I slowly got up and began to walk towards him. I used my Invisibility power so nobody saw me. Behind me, I heard Hagrid mutter.  
'Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom. But He can't have." I panicked and looked at Quirrel, who was already staring at the broom and muttering. I looked and saw Snape muttering under his breath as well. I quickly used Bend time to pause the world. I ran towards him, not noticing that I bumped a few people, which would cause a few problems once the world turned to normal. I ran towards Quirrel and quickly punched him hard in the face. I wince and pull my hand back quickly. His face was like steel. I sigh.  
Of course, Newton's law. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. One I punched him that hard, my hand felt like it punched steel. Quirrel must feel like he got punched by a train. I looked and saw a fist slowly imprint itself onto Quirrel's face, But it was barely noticable right now and the indentation wasn't growing deeper, so if Quirrel's face were actually steel, I might have actually left a dent in it. I wince slightly as I realize how much pain Quirrel must be getting in a few microseconds. I looked to see Harry diving towards the ground, a small golden speck on the ground. I then noticed something else. Almost everyone's mark was glowing slightly  
Huh. I must be using everyone's power to keep Bend Time up. So the Void isn't infinite, it's just very large, and with this many people using it, it must be split around all of them. I smile and run back to my seat, making sure that I didn't knock anybody over again. I then ended Bend Time and multiple things happened at once. Quite a few students fell over and I noticed Quirrel clutch at his face in obvious pain, but he didn't cry out. I looked and saw Harry topple onto the golden speck and it flew into his mouth. I cross my fingers and Harry coughed, dropping the snitch into his hand.  
"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" Harry yelled hoarsely, obviously not liking the taste of magic and metal in his mouth. A few of the Slytherins looked murderous. And Flint looked looked disappointed and angry. Gryffindor won. 170- 60. If Harry had not gotten the snitch, Slythering would have probably gotten so high up in the score, they would have won regardless of Gryffindor getting the Snitch. Hagrid brought Hermione, Ron, Harry and I to his hut. Hermione was sitting in contemplative silence while Ron and Hagrid were congratulating Harry.  
"Do any of you know why my broom acted like that?" Harry suddenly asked.  
"The only way would be extremely powerful dark magic." Hagrid said. "But I don't know who would do it. What would they gain?"  
"I think Snape did it." Hermione suddenly said. "Think About it. He hates Harry, Harry even found out that he tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween. Snape must not have liked loose ends." Hermione said to Ron and Harry's nods and Hagrid's shocked expression.  
"You know about Fluffy?"  
"You named a Cerberus, Fluffy?" I asked deadpan. "You named the guardian of the underworld. One of the most dangerous creatures known to man, Fluffy?" Hagrid looked at me confused as if wondering what was wrong with that. I sigh and shake my head.  
"But I got him off some greek chappie and lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." Hagrid cut off there and shut his mouth.  
"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly, wondering what the package was.  
"No. I won't tell you what Fluffy is guarding. So forget about it, you three are to completely ignore that corridor and whatever Fluffy is guarding. That is a trusted secret between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel..." Hagrid slapped his mouth and groaned. Harry looked triumphant.


	19. Chapter 19

As Christmas was around the corner, I was preparing to send runes to all of my students. I know that I had been giving them runes for basically everything, But I think they would enjoy an increase in their power better than anything else I could give them. I had just finished wrapping up Harry's gift of 4 runes when Pinkie knocked on my door.  
"Come on in," I said as Pinkie came bouncing in and hugged me tightly.  
"XAVY!"  
"...Pinkie...Need...AIR..." I gasped out as Pinkie let me go. I take several deep breaths. Pinkie's earth pony traits were coming out now. I shake my head and get up, thinking at the back of my mind about how Legend of Everfree would turn out. "What'd you need Pinkie?" I ask.  
"Oh! McGony Goyle gave me permission to host a Christmas party!" In my head, I laugh as Pinkie's nickname for Minerva.  
"Really? I thought she was dead set that you should just let Christmas go on as normal instead of a big party." I said as Pinkie looked slightly sheepish. I frown. "Pinkie... What did you do?"  
"I...Kinda brought my idea to the other teachers and convinced them to be on my side for the party." I blink at the rather sensible thing that Pinkie did. I honestly suspected something a bit more sinister.  
"Really? Is that all?" I then think for another moment. "How did you convince the other teachers?"  
"I...um... Kinda told them that you could take away their magic." I then facepalm and groan as everything else fell into place.  
"And of course you didn't specify what kind of magic I could take away." I sigh. "Well, It's done, and the rumours would add to my reputation, so I guess this is a good thing anyway. So go ahead and get your party ready, Pinkie." She brightened up and hugged me, before running out and slamming the portrait behind her, which I will swear to my dying day that it said 'ouch.' I chuckle a little and continue wrapping up the presents, Everyone had been getting experienced in their powers really well, and, I will admit, my plans were going by flawlessly on making everybody more openminded about magic. Only Dumbledore and Snape were adamant in keeping to the old way.  
For example, I showed all of the students how the 'Dark Arts' as they were commonly referred to now, were almost all actually created for good purposes, it was only the uses that wizards used them for that made them labelled as Dark Arts, and made the wizards of said spells roll over in their graves. For example, I covered minor dark arts hexes, like the toenail growing hex. I told them that this was originally created as another early healing spell. They were all suitable skeptical. But I pointed out that most toenails either have to grow naturally, or you have to take a horrible potion to grow them back. But what if your fingernails or toenails were just ripped out? And what if you were allergic to one of the ingredients in the potion that you were provided? This was a very good alternative at the time.  
I also covered the stinging hex, which was originally used as an alternative to Stupify. If wizards had bad hearts and stupify hit them, there was a chance that their hearts could give out completely, So they used this hex to stop them and cuff them before they could get any spells off. There were multiple others that I covered during my lessons on void magic, But I don't think you want to hear about everything I taught them.  
Anyway, the latest ability I set them to master was the Possession ability. I told them to pair with others they trusted explicitly. Obviously, the twins partnered with each other, while Hermione and Neville partnered with each other. Harry and Ron joined each other while Dumbledore and Snape grudgingly joined with each other. Mostly because nobody trusted Snape. I told them that the test would be for how long they could hold onto their possession while their host tried to throw them out, Also how much control they had over their host while they were controlling them. Harry was by far and wide the most powerful of them all. He was able to make Ron do a backflip, showing extremely careful manipulations of the muscles. Whereas Dumbledore was only able to get Snape to fumble around for a few seconds before being thrown out.  
I smile as I go back to reality. I then noticed that I was finished with all of the presents. I look outside and notice that it was dark out. I gathered up all the presents and sent them off to the various students. I sigh as I lay down on my bed. Slowly falling into the gentle embrace of sleep.  
The next morning, I woke up to see three presents at the foot of my bed. One was covered in bright pink wrapping. Obviously from Pinkie Pie. Whereas another had various colourings all over it. I looked at the tag and found that it was a present from Sunset Shimmer and the Others. I smile and looked at the remaining present. It had a light silvery looking gift wrapping. I look and saw that it was a gift from my brother. I quickly tore open the wrapping, eager to see what he got for me as if I were a child.  
Inside of the wrapping, I saw one simple thing. A helmet. I blink and compare the helmet to my suit of armour underneath my robes. Yep, Both were definitely made from darkstone. I pick up the helmet and saw that I could attach Corvo's mask to it. I slowly slide the mask into the frame and I saw my mask cover the remainder of what was open in the helmet, but that wasn't all, I looked and saw various bits of darkstone that looked like they fit in the cracks that my mask couldn't protect. I put the darkstone pieces into my mask gently, careful not to ruin the helmet or the mask. I smile when I finished. I took off my hood and face mask, slipping the helmet over my head.  
I open my eyes to see that my vision was sharper. I blink and took off my helmet, looking inside, I noticed that there were various runes engraved into the helmet, like Sense Enhancement. The others, I couldn't begin to comprehend, as they were all extremely small and hard to decipher. I smile and put the helmet back on, slowly getting used to the enhanced vision and hearing I got. I pull my hood over my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed that my mask was the only thing showing. I blink and pull my hood down. Yeah, my mask was the only thing showing. One of the runes combinations must have been an invisibility rune for when I wear it. I smile and pull my hood back over my head.  
"[b]Thanks Damyon.[/b]" I whispered before turning back to my remaining presents. I opened the girl's presents to notice a photo of all of us. I blink and smile under my mask.  
I will deny to my dying day that I cried at that time.  
I put the photo beside my bed and opened Pinkie present. As soon as I opened it though, I was assaulted by an explosion of confetti. I'm glad that I was wearing my mask, or else I would have surely got a few pieces in my mouth. I smile and looked at the dress robes in them. They were a shade of gray. I chuckle, hoping that Pinkie was making a joke that I was a 'Gray' wizard. I looked and saw a note in them. I read the note.  
"Hey, Xavy!" They read. "I think you'll find these robes very useful later tonight! Don't worry, I got everybody else who was staying dress robes as well, for those who didn't have dress robes already. Also, don't worry. I got Harry's green dress robes like in those books, I obviously got Ron different dress robes other than those frilly ones that his mother bought him in the fourth year."  
I blink. Was this gonna damage the timeline at all? I blink and think. Probably not, Except for the Yule ball, I couldn't think of anytime else that Harry was mentioned specifically in those robes. But for Ron? Probably not, at the very most, he wouldn't mention his new robes when Fred and George leave during the fifth year. I smile and look at my robes. I have to admit, Pinkie, even though she wasn't Rarity, she had good taste in clothes. I shake my head. Of course, she would be good with these types of clothes, she's an expert on all manner of parties, and clothes are part of parties as well. So I shouldn't be surprised. I put the dress robes onto my bed as I left for Gryffindor Tower. Soon, I was walking up the stairs and hearing Fred and George talking to Harry.  
"You haven't got a letter on yours." I heard George say. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid. We know we're called Gred and Forge."  
"[b]So one of you makes weapons? And the other is just bad at everything in general?[/b]" I joke as I walk in. Fred, George, Harry and Ron all jump.  
"OH! Hey Voidic! Why are you wearing your mask?" Harry asked.  
"[b]Need to break in my new helmet.[/b]" I say.  
"New helmet?" Fred frowns as he circles me and knocks on my head, there's a faint ringing of metal.  
"Oh! Cool..." George began  
"You have...  
"An invisible...  
"Helmet!" The twins finished. I nodded.  
"[b]Yeah. I got it from my brother.[/b]" I then look at the unopened package. "[b]You haven't opened my present yet, Harry? I'm hurt.[/b]" Harry blinks before looking at the package.  
"You got him a present? I didn't know that teachers could do that for fear of favouritism." Ron said. I frown and looked at his stack of presents.  
"[b]You should have a present from me as well. Hell, I gave all of my students a present.[/b]"  
"Oh! You mean..."  
"Those runes?"  
"[b]Yeah. You found them? What'd you get?[/b]"  
Fred and George informed me of the various powers that they had saved up for. They had apparently both gotten Blink and Both levels of Agility. As well as one level as Arcane Bond, which they share with each other. I chuckled a little when I heard that. Of course, they would have done that. Ron told me that he got Blink as well as Vitality. I smile, He would find Vitality very useful.  
"[b]So Harry, What'd you get?[/b]" I ask him as he looks at the Four Runes in his hands. Harry smiled and took the runes powers, closing his eyes and opening them up a few seconds later.  
"I now have all levels of Blink and Dark Vision. As well as all of Agility and Reflexes, Vitality and Strength." He had been doing extremely well during class. I was glad that Harry was using most of his runes for enhancements instead of the actual powers. He would need them.  
"[b]Great![/b]" I smile.  
"Hey, Voidic?" I heard Ron ask. "Do you know something about this?" I looked and saw Ron holding up some Fiery Orange Dress Robes.  
"Yeah, I've been wondering about them myself," Harry said as he took out some Emerald Green Dress Robes.  
"[b]Oh. Pinkie Pie got those for all of the students. Apparently, they're gonna be useful later tonight. She got me some Gray Robes.[/b]  
"You think..."  
"She organized..."  
"A Dance?" The Twins asked confused.  
"[b]I don't know. I've known her for a long time, And even I can't predict anything about her. I mean this in a good way, but she's utterly nuts.[/b]"  
"Yep." Everyone said.  
"[b]Hey, Harry. Did you get that cloak today?[/b]" I asked him. Harry widens his eyes.  
"How'd you..." Ron began. I waved him off.  
"[b]I know the future. So did you? It used to be your father's and he used it with his fellow Marauders. But If you want to keep it to yourself for a while that's fine.[/b]" Harry contemplates this before nodding and showing us all the silvery cloak that seemed to drop down to the floor. Fred and George gasp.  
"Is that..."  
"I think it is Fred."  
"An Invisibility Cloak?" They both whispered. Before running towards Harry and hiding the cloak.  
"Harry, We've got to keep that cloak a secret for now. If people know about it, they'll be put on guard for it. But if they don't know..." Fred trails off, his face excited.  
"The Marauders could pull off some of the best pranks ever." George continues for his brother. Harry brightens up at the prospects of what we could do. He nods.  
"Got it, We'll keep it a secret. But It's a good thing we already have a prank planned for today, or else I would have told you guys to help me out with some prank right now." Harry smiles. Fred and George smile.  
"Yeah. But We've got to go. If we want to keep our cover, we need to plan a prank of ourselves now. See ya, Harry." They quickly left. Harry and Ron chuckle before I left.  
That Night. We were all having a delicious dinner. I looked to see Pinkie Pie practically vibrating in her seat, and some of the other teachers looking slightly anxious, but not too anxious to not enjoy the night. Suddenly there was a bang from the ceiling above the staff table. All of the teachers look up and suddenly a bunch of manure dropped on them. Everyone looked shocked for a few seconds before everyone burst out laughing. Severus was seething while Albus looked slightly put out. He pulled out his wand and waved it a little. But it didn't do anything except make the stink worse. Albus looked shocked while all the other teachers began gagging. Suddenly a bunch of manure came and formed into words.  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL STUDENTS! WE WISH YOU A VERY EVENTFUL DAY! We have decided to do a staff-wide prank. Voidic, Your lucky you weren't sitting at the table. But We'll get you." Suddenly there was another bang above me and something fell on top of me. I began cursing again. I got up and looked at the words that Harry was controlling. "There we go." Everyone laughed while I looked at the various parchment stacks that fell on top of me. Enough that it hurt me slightly, but not enough to cause any permanent damage. I roll my eyes.  
"And as the teachers are figuring out." The words reformed. "Scourgify doesn't vanish this manure, it only makes it smell worse. Don't worry, We'll get rid of it tonight." The words formed into a shapeless lump that fell on top of Albus, burying him. Everyone laughed harder. I chuckled. Then there was a slight silence as everyone watched Pinkie Pie climb out from the manure pile. Completely spotless. I smile a little as the teachers look at her. Their faces betrayed their thoughts.  
'How'd she not get a drop of crap on her?' I smile. The teachers were still trying their hardest to figure her out.  
"Hi, Everyone!" Pinkie Pie said. "After that little icebreaker there. I think we should get the show on the road!" She bounced around. "If you'll all look under your seat, you'll find your dress robes." She said. Everyone blinked and looked under their seats. I looked and pulled out a very familiar set of gray dress robes while Harry pulled out his green ones. People were mumbling to each other.  
"Now. I'm sure you're all wondering and thinking about what do you need dress robes for. Well, I set up a dance for everyone!" Suddenly, Pinkie Pie took out a cannon and various people yelled and dived underneath the tables. She pulled the cord and the whole hall was transformed. People slowly came out and goggled at the hall. The stone brick walls seemed to have a brand new layer of paint on them. They were various colours of Green, Red, Yellow and Blue all layered over each other and painted at random.  
"How did she..." Ron began from near me.  
"[b]Don't... Just... Don't.[/b]" I groaned as I took my dress robes and quickly left. Putting on my dress robes. That was when I noticed something bad. While they were large enough to comfortably fit my armour underneath it. They didn't have a hood or face mask like all the rest of my robes. I couldn't very well put on a hood right now. And I don't know where my usual face mask was.  
"PINKIE!" I yelled.  
"Yeah, Xavy?" Pinkie asked as she popped up next to me.  
"Why doesn't my dress robes have a hood? I don't want to show my face at the dance!" I yelled anxiously.  
"But why not Xavy? You hide behind your clothes like their a shell. You need to learn to accept how you look like." She frowned slightly.  
"I have accepted how I look like. But other people haven't." I said.  
"How can they accept you if you don't show them first?" I was silent, giving her the point. I sigh. I knew that my appearance would eventually come out. But I didn't expect it to be this soon.  
"Fine. I'll give it a chance." I say as I look at my helmet that was laying nearby. I grabbed it and attached it to my robes. Since I wasn't wearing it, the Darkstone was obvious. Pinkie didn't question where the helmet came from. She grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath as we walked in. Crossing my fingers.  
Immediately, I could hear gasps and fell all of the student's and teacher's eyes on me. I instinctively scratched my scarred eye a little. This was a habit I thought I had gotten rid of a while ago. It happened when I was anxious about my appearance. Pinkie kissed the side of my head gently as we went to the music. She ducked underneath a table and appeared again dressed in DJ clothes.  
"ARE YOU READY?" Pinkie asked the students, who were all looking slightly put off, but they were all dressed in their robes. They looked at Pinkie and they slowly nodded. I smile, everyone was feeling off put and anxious like me. Pinkie smiled.  
"Let's start off with a slow song to get everyone comfortable." She said as she put on some music.  
[embed] watch?v=JBMOMa7iHh0[/embed]  
Pinkie came to me and smiled. She looked gorgeous. I held out my hand slowly, and she took it, smiling brightly. I gulped slightly. Slowly, She and I began to dance. I could feel myself relaxing, smiling as I focussed on Pinkie. She may be crazy at times. But she was still a great girl. And I loved her for it.  
I love her.  
This felt weird in my mind. To be honest, this was the first time I had ever thought about it for any period of time. When we became partners, I kinda just accepted it without putting much emotion into it. I still loved her, that was definitely true. I just never thought about it. It felt good in my heart to finally think about my feelings for Pinkie Pie. I kiss Pinkie on her head. She smiled and blushed. This was the first time I kissed her as well. We've been together for a while, and this is the first time I kissed her? At a dance that she organized? God, I must have had my head stuck up my ass to not realize how Pinkie must have felt, not sure If I truly loved her or not.  
"I love you Pinkie," I say to her gently. She smiled, and it was beautiful.  
"I love you too Xayvier." Xayvier. Hearing her say it just felt good. Even if I knew it wasn't my real name. There are only seven people in the world who know my name. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, My parents, and my Brother. God, why did I never tell her my real name?  
"Pinkie... there's something I forgot to mention to you," I said slowly, hoping that I didn't lose her for keeping the truth from her.  
"Yeah?" She tilted her head and smiled a little.  
"My name isn't actually Xayvier. My name is Deklan Malik Chapman. I took my brother's middle name for my own as I didn't like my name being Deklan, it sounded a bit childish to me." Pinkie blinked a few times before shrugging.  
"So?" She asked smiling. "Even if your name isn't legally Xayvier, it's who you are. Also, Malik?" She smiled. "That fits you extremely well." She kissed me gently as I blushed brightly.  
"Uhm... T-thanks." I smile at her, extremely happy. Pinkie smiled and continued dancing with me until finally, the music ended. Pinkie jumped up and ran to the music. She smiled at everyone.  
"Are we all good now?" There was a louder affirmative from the students this time, obviously, the ice-breaker worked. "Good, Because it's time for some good music!" She said as she put on some more music. I noticed quite a few of the younger students looking relieved that it wasn't another slow dance.  
[embed] watch?v=_PBlykN4KIY&index=38&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO[/embed]  
I smile and watch as quite a few students smile and begin dancing slightly to the music. The older Muggleborns were smiling like they were handed a great birthday present, while some of the Pureblood fanatics were looking lost at the lyrics, but liked the beat anyway. Well, they understood the basic gist of the lyrics, but they didn't get the muggle references. Pinkie continued loading the music while I watched everyone from near to pinkie. There were still a few glances at me, especially from the teachers, obviously wondering how I got my scars.  
"Xavy. Your scratching your eye." Pinkie stopped me, I felt the skin around my eye and felt that it was indeed slightly raw. Pinkie hugged me before pulling me beside her to help her with the music. I smile slightly as I point to a familiar song. She nodded and put it on.  
[embed] watch?v=5JqY-6q-RNA&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=54[/embed]  
We continued choosing a bunch of different music for the better part of an hour, it was getting close to Ten at night.  
"Attention Everyone!" Pinkie Pie said as the music ended. Everyone stopped chatting and/or dancing to look at her and I. "I'd like to thank you all for a great night, but it's getting late, so you should all be heading to bed." There were groans.  
"Hey. Don't act like that." I said, smiling. "If I know Pinkie Pie, She'll be planning another one of these parties as soon as she can get permission again." There were smiles as everyone nodded and the Prefects led their houses back to their dormitories. I kissed Pinkie Pie and we went up to our private dormitory.  
"Xavy?" She turned to me.  
"Yeah, Pinkie?" I asked as we walked inside.  
"I don't really want to sleep alone tonight. Is it alright If I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" she smiled and gave me puppy dog eyes. I chuckle.  
"Sure, pinks. come on." I said as we went into my bedroom and we fell into my bed. I pulled my blanket over us and we both fell asleep holding each other.  
The Next morning, I got up and smiled at Pinkie Pie, giving her a kiss and getting up for a shower. I walked in and took off my dirty clothes. As I walked into the shower, I heard a faint pop as the house-elf that was assigned to me. Hardy? Burly? I forget, But I know it's something along those lines. And it fits him quite well actually. He seemed to be one of the larger House-elves. But he took my clothes to get them washed for me after I'm done my shower. I grabbed some of the body wash and wince slightly as I washed some of the lightning scars on my back. After a little bit, I was leaning against the wall as my muscles felt like they were seizing up a little. This happened, but it was a rare thing. Well, now it was since I barely used the shower for the past year, it usually happened when I managed to interfere with my muscles in some way. I didn't know what I did this time, but it was focussed on the right upper side of my back, and I had to fight the urge to twitch back when I moved my muscles to avoid them seizing up more and hurting myself. Slowly, My back went back to normal and there was another faint pop as Hardy came back and put my clothes on the nearby toilet. another pop signified that he had left and I got out of the shower, Dried myself and put my armour and clothes on. I looked at the helmet in my hands, at the back of my mind, the Titanfall 2 helmet donning scene was being remembered. I chuckled a little as I attached the helmet to my robes and put my hood over my head and my face mask on me. I smiled under it at my reflection.  
"Back to normal." I then sigh. "Let's just hope that there isn't much fallout because of my appearance." With that, I left after kissing Pinkie Pie on the head. Going to Gryffindor Tower. I heard Fred, George, Ron and Harry all talking.  
"You could have woken us up," Ron said irritably.  
"Yeah, We weren't nearly as tired as we should have been after that party last night," Fred said.  
"You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror," Harry said excitedly.  
"I'd like to see your mum and dad. Hey, Maybe If we convinced Voidic, we could see his family."  
"No," I said immediately as I leaned on the doorframe. The four jump and look at me.  
"How long..."  
"Were you..."  
"Standing there?" The twins asked.  
"Ever since you started talking about the Mirror of Erised." I shook my head. "It doesn't show your family. It shows your deepest desire." Fred and George Blink.  
"Erised? Desire? How did we not see that? It's backwards." George said.  
"Wait, If it shows us our deepest desire, why did it show Harry his parents?" Ron asked. I frown.  
"His 'family.'" I air quote. "Are pieces of animal shit that don't deserve to live," I say bluntly. I then blink and remember something. "Right! Harry, I need to see your cloak." I say as I walk in and close the door. Harry blinks and garbs his invisibility cloak, laying it on the bed. I pull out my wand.  
"Specialis Revelio," I said as the cloak began to glow slightly. I frown. It was practically covered in tracking charms. Some were from almost Thirty years ago. I guess James's father decided to place his own tracking charm on it himself. I roll my eyes.  
"Surgito," I said as there was a crack and the cloak stopped glowing.  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
"Dumbledore put a tracking charm on this, I took it off."  
"Wait..." Fred began.  
"If you took off enchantments..."  
"Then shouldn't the Cloak..."  
"Be fully visible now?"  
"Unless it was woven from...  
"Demiguise Hair..."  
"Which it doesn't seem like it is..."  
"Since it was Harry's father's?" They both asked.  
"No." I shook my head. "Because this is a unique cloak." I then smiled. "This isn't A Invisibility Cloak. This is THE Invisibility cloak." That brought a pause to all three brothers.  
"Huh? What do you mean The Invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.  
"House of Peverell remember? This was owned by Ignotus Peverell." I held it up gingerly. "This cloak is over eight hundred years old. And it still works as well as the day it was created. This was the Original Invisibility cloak." I look at the Weasleys. "You cannot tell anybody any of this. Ever. Got it?" They all nodded. I then turned to Harry. "I'll simply tell you this for now. The Tale of The Three Brothers is real. Dumbledore has the wand, and Voldemort has the Stone." Everyone flinched a little at the name, except Harry. Who was looking at his cloak in a new light.  
"Awesome." He then blinks. "Wait, if the mirror of Erised shows us our deepest desires, What would yours be?" I think for a second.  
"I... honestly don't know. I guess we need to check that out later tonight." I smile.  
Later that night, Fred, George, Ron and Harry were tucked underneath the Invisibility cloak and I used my Invisibility power on myself as we walked to the Mirror of Erised.  
"Here we are." Harry whispered as we gazed at the mirror. I checked to make sure the room was clear. It was, I breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door behind us.  
"Well, Ron. You can go first, I saw my deepest Desire, what's yours?" Harry said. Ron nodded and stepped in front of the mirror. He gazed surprised.  
"Whoa... Look at me!" He said smiling.  
"What is it?" Fred asked.  
"I'm older. And I'm head boy!" Ron smiled as Fred and George immediately began choking.  
"What?" They both asked.  
"I'm wearing Bill's badge. I...I have the house cup in one arm and the Quidditch Cup in the other... I'm the Quidditch Captain Too!" Ron cried happily. Fred and George looked at each other in surprise.  
"Brilliant Ron." They smiled a little. They clapped him on the back. "Can we have a go?" Ron nodded faintly and tore himself away from the mirror. Both Fred and George stood in front of the mirror and they were transfixed.  
"Whoa..." They said as if they were on an acid trip.  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
"We're standing in front of a joke shop! Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We're surrounded by our family and we're extremely rich!" George said. Fred nodded at what George says. Ron blinks and smiles wide.  
"Wow. Hey guys, It's Voidic's turn now. We need to learn what he sees." Harry and Ron both begin to push me in front of the mirror. Fred and George look at me and step aside for me. I sigh and look in the mirror.  
Once I looked in... I saw my brother and my parents and I. We were hugging each other while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are standing with us. I was unscarred, but I could see myself still with my powers. Damyon had his powers too.  
"My... My deepest desire." I said faintly as I placed my hand on the mirror. I gulped.  
"What is it?" I heard Harry's voice from behind me.  
"It's... me. Unscarred. My parents accepting me and my brother. Him and I both still have out powers and our girlfriends." There's silence as I continued to look at the mirror.  
"Accepting you? Do your parents, not like your magic?" George asked.  
"No... It's because we're Bronies." I tore my eyes away from the mirror. "We better go. The Mirror is dangerous." Harry looked confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's your deepest desire, if you're unprepared for it, you could rot away in front of it. Harry, promise me, don't come back." I said seriously. "That goes the same for you three. Don't tell anybody about this mirror." I said to Fred, George and Ron. They all nodded and got under the Cloak. Harry nods and gets with them. I cast Invisibility on myself and we leave for Gryffindor tower.


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore was pissed.  
Why hadn't Harry come by tonight? Why wasn't his charms on the cloak working? They should have been telling him where Harry was at all times when he was under the cloak. Harry should have been in the Mirror and he would have talked to him and wormed his way into Harry's confidences.  
And He still was having trouble with the New Marauders. He had heavy suspicions on who they were, but he had no evidence. If his suspicions were correct, they were unbelievably good at covering their tracks.  
Then there was Voidic.  
Who would have thought that such a young man could look so close to Alastor? Dumbledore shivered a little. That scarred eye. It could be a role model for Mad-Eye's eye in the intimidation factor. Dumbledore had finally realized why Xayvier kept his appearance to himself all of the time. But his eye wasn't the most intimidating factor of him. There was another scar on his back. He only saw the top portion of it on his neck, but he could tell it was serious. Could it have something to do with the Void Magic?  
No, If it had something to do with the void magic, then all of his students would have gotten it as well. But what if he got it because of his title as Master of the Void? He would need extra magic conduits for that magic, maybe those scars acted like it? Dumbledore had never heard of something like that happening, but then again, Voidic was odd. Even by Wizard standards. his Girlfriend was even more so. Especially after that party. they looked oddly at peace with each other, but everyone could tell if they interrupted them, they would both be extremely angry. Dumbledore shivered at the prospects of an angry witch who could break the fundamental rules of reality. This took him into some... interesting mental images.  
Wait. when did he start imagining his head up Grindelwald's nose?


	21. Chapter 21

A few days after our adventure with the Mirror, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to get my attention. It was morning and we were all eating, they looked extremely excited about something. I walked into an empty classroom and soon the three walked in with me.  
"Yeah?" I asked. "You've been trying to get my attention all through breakfast. What'd you find?"  
"We know what Dumbledore is hiding!" Harry whispered excitedly. I blink.  
"Oh? You know what Hagrid got out of that vault from Gringotts? Well, go on. Tell me your suspicions."  
"But Harry." Hermione quickly said "Are you sure it's ok to tell voidic about this? I know you trust him. But still..." Harry glared at her as she trailed off.  
"Voidic was one of my first real friends in the Wizarding World. He told me about my heritage. He has only helped us. He deserves to know."  
"About the Philosopher's stone?" I ask casually. The three crick their necks looking at me so fast.  
"How did you..." Ron began. I groan loudly.  
"I know the future. Seriously, I've told everyone time and time again, but almost nobody believes me."  
"That's because Divination is extremely difficult!" Hermione said. "It's impossible to do it so casually as you do!" She said. "It goes against almost all wizarding laws!"  
"And since when have I cared about laws? I care about the timeline. That's why I never told you guys about the Stone. Plot Magic may be strong, but it's not infallible. You need a base to work on before you can make good changes like the ones I'm planning. This is the base." I smile. "now get on to DADA. Also, Don't worry about Snape. If you do it as my visions foretell, you'll win the match." Harry looked relieved as well as Ron. Hermione led them both out of the classroom to DADA. I smile and left with them for class.  
A few days later, I was laying down on the wooden seats in the Quidditch Pitch. I had my headphones in my ears and I was listening to music as I was half asleep.  
[embed] watch?v=i_l9Rm-Ep1c&list=PLuy2IouJcJzXyy1VUj8vnTRSHUQK2hEnO&index=143[/embed]  
I grunted as I felt someone shake me. I open my eyes slightly to see red hair and bushy brown hair above me. I took my headphones out and looked at them, the music being heard audibly almost 3 feet away.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"The games about to start." She pointed as they sat down on either side of me. I blink and notice that indeed, everyone was watching the pitch, waiting for the players to come out.  
"Don't forget. If you see somebody trying to jinx Harry's broom again. The charm is Locomotor Mortis." Hermione said.  
"I know. I know. Don't nag." Ron muttered. Soon enough, I leaned back while Ron was saying. "Hey look. They're off." Ron smiled as I noticed Crabbe, Goyle and Draco come up to sit behind us.  
"Hey, Ron," Draco whispered quietly to him. He quickly whipped around.  
"Oh, Hey Draco." He whispered back. "Pansy again?" Draco nodded glumly as Ron looked subtly at Pansy, who was watching us carefully. "Well, go on, get it over with." Ron muttered.  
"Ok." Draco straightened up a bit. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loud enough for Pansy to hear. "It's a bunch of people they feel sorry for. See, There's Potter, Who's got no parents. Then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money. Then there's the keeper, Who's got no magic." Draco laughed loudly. But suddenly there was yelling from the crowd.  
"You're in luck Weasley!" Draco said, but he was standing up in his seat to watch Harry dive to get the snitch. "Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"  
"Come On Harry!" Hermione yelled. Soon Harry pulled out of his dive, a tiny winged snitch in his possession. The crowd erupted. Nobody had expected the game to last this early. It had barely started! Even I was surprised at how short it was.  
"Harry's won!" Hermione yelled, hugging Ron. "Gryffindor is in the lead!" I smiled and blinked down to the pitch. I went to Harry and lifted him up onto my shoulders as the Gryffindor team cheered around him. Snape was white-faced and furious. But he couldn't do anything. Snape quickly left. Growling. Harry quickly got down and went to the locker rooms with his team. Once he was out, we continued celebrating. I smiled as I spotted Snape going into the forest. Harry noticed this as well. Excusing himself. He jumped onto his broom, I managed to grab ahold of it as we flew up and kept an eye on him.  
"Voidic? What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
"Exactly like your doing. Spying on Snape." I smiled. Harry chuckled a little as we continued watching him.  
"D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus." We heard the unmistakable stutter of Professor Quirrell.  
"Oh, I'd thought we'd keep this private," Severus said in a lazy drawl that practically oozed venom. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone after all. Have you figured out how to get past that Beast of Hagrid's yet? You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." Snape said softly. Suddenly there was a loud bit of hooting from a nearby owl. I glared and cast a wordless Silencio at it.  
"I'm waiting for your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." Snape said dangerously.  
"B-but. I d-don't..." Quirrell was cut off.  
"Very well. We'll have another little chat soon when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Snape stalked away, while Quirrel seemed petrified.  
"Did you hear that? Snape is after the stone!" Harry whispered furiously.  
"No. He's not." I whispered back as we flew back to the castle.  
"What?"  
"It's Quirrell that's after the stone. Not snape. Quirrell is after it for his master."  
"His master?" Harry whispered.  
"Yeah. I don't know what Snape is doing, but I know he's not after the Stone."  
"You're positive?" Harry asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I know the future, and I've never lied to you. Why would I lie about this?" Harry looked at the growing castle.  
"Ok. But who's Quirrell's master?" Harry asked as we jumped off the broom and quickly ran to the castle.  
"Voldemort," I stated simply.


	22. Chapter 22

The days fell through into February, Which was full of slowly increasing days and shortening nights. The snow wasn't falling as frequently now. I was sitting in the library with Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
"I'll never remember all this," Ron said frustrated. Ron shook his head and looked up. "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"  
"Jus' looking." Hagrid said. "What're you up to? Not looking for Nicholas Flamel are yeh?" Hagrid asked.  
"Oh. We already found out all about him." Harry said. "We also know what Fluffy is hiding. It's the Sorcerer's St..." Hagrid hushed him up with his massive hand covering his mouth.  
"Shh..." Hagrid looked around fearfully. "Do yeh want the whole school to know? Listen, Meet me at my house later." Hagrid said as he quickly shuffled off.  
"Um... See you later then," Harry said confused. He got up and looked at some of the books that Hagrid had dropped. "Huh? 'From egg to inferno, a dragon keeper's guide?" Harry looked at me. "Is Hagrid keeping a dragon?" I blink at Harry's quick assessment.  
"Uh, not really no. He's got an egg, not a dragon." I said as Hermione looked up alarmed.  
"He's hatching an egg? But he lives in a wooden hut!" Hermione whispered quietly. "And it's illegal to own a dragon! What's Hagrid thinking?" Hermione quickly got up and put away her books. Harry looked slightly alarmed as well as Ron and he packed up their own books.  
"What are you doing?"I frown.  
"We need to see Hagrid of course!" Hermione said as she put on her pack and all three of them hurried out of the library, Madam Pince was glaring at me at the slight mess we were leaving. I smiled sheepishly as I quickly left.  
Soon, we were in front of Hagrid's hut.  
"HAGRID! OPEN UP!" Hermione yelled as she banged on the door.  
"I'm comin'!" Hagrid said as he quickly ushered us in. It was like a boiler in there, only without the dampness in the air.  
"Hagrid! Why are you trying to hatch a dragon egg!"  
"You found out? Well, of course, you found out, nosier than the entire school combined. But I've always wanted one." He brought out a book. "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. It's a bit outta date, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire." He pointed out the black egg in the fire. "And when the dragon hatches, feed it a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. I've been collecting chicken blood for years now, never expected to be able to use it." He looked extremely proud of himself as he stoked the fire. "I've checked what kind of dragon this is. Norwegian Ridgeback, extremely rare these are."  
"Hagrid," Hermione said seriously. "You live in a Wooden House." Hagrid didn't listen and Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.  
"Boys!" she said as she left the hut with Harry and Ron. I left and closed the door on my way out.  
It was a few weeks later when I had finished taking the test on Doppelganger. Which was rather simple to grade. I simply had to grade how accurate the doppelganger was to the original and see how long it was kept up. As well as check whether the Doppelganger was a fully functional person or just a plain copy of it's original. I was talking to Pinkie about what power I should teach them next, we were divided between either Windblast or Domino. When I saw Hedwig swoop down to give some mail to Harry, He read it and his eyes widened.  
I could already guess what it contained. A few hours later, after Herbology, we were sitting in Hagrid's hut, watching the egg. It had extremely deep cuts in it. The egg seemed much thicker than your average egg. Well, of course, it would need to be thicker, if it was thinner, you would just cook the dragon on the inside instead of keeping it warm. Suddenly, it cracked open and out flopped... something. It didn't look like that umbrella that was described in the book. It looked more like a cross between a lizard and a big black chicken than anything else. Its wings were easily twice the size of it and nearly filled up the table by themselves.  
I bent down into the dragon's face to get a good look at its eyes and it snorted and sneezed. sending soot into my face.  
"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said.  
"Don't you mean she." I coughed as I got the soot out of my face. Everyone turned to look at me.  
"What?" Hagrid asked.  
"That's a female." I pointed at the dragon. "Her name is Norberta. not Norbert like you were going to name her." Hagrid widened his eyes.  
"How'd you know what I was going to name her?"  
"I know the future." I wipe the remainder out of my face as I sat down. Hagrid frowned.  
"Hagrid. how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?" Hermione asked when suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Come on in Draco," I said. As the door opened. Draco looked sheepish.  
"You invited a Malfoy?" Hagrid frowned at me.  
"Draco's a good guy," I said. "Hey, Draco."  
"Uh... Hey guys." He waved. He bowed slightly to Hermione. "Lady." Everyone chuckled a little. "So you got a dragon? Don't you know their illegal?" Draco asked Hagrid. Hagrid frowned.  
"Are you going to report me?"  
"Of course not!" Draco frowned. "But someone's going to find out about her eventually. Plus dragons grow extremely fast! And when he gets released into the wild, people are going to wonder where she came from, and they're going to find out that you bred her, you'll stand trial!" Hagrid whitened. Realizing the truth in those words.  
"But what am I going to do? She's too young! He'd die!" Hagrid said sadly. Draco and Harry frowned in unison and sat thinking.  
"I got it!" Draco snapped his fingers and turned to Ron. "Isn't one of your brothers interested in dragons? Charles or something? We could ask him!" Ron widened his eyes.  
"OH YEAH!" He turned to Hagrid. "Charlie is in Romania, studying dragons! We could send him Norberta and when she's ready, they could release her." Hagrid pursed his lips, but eventually, he nodded.  
"Fine, message him." Harry and Ron quickly got up while Hermione, Draco, Hagrid and I were left in the hut. After petting the dragon for a little bit longer and almost getting my finger bitten off by the little girl. I left.  
It was March now, and I was again trying to get my attention diverted by Harry, Hermione and Ron. I rolled my eyes and went into the same room as I had before when they tried to get my attention.  
"Yeah?" I frown.  
"We got it planned out. On Midnight on Saturday, I and Hermione will take the crate up to the Astronomy tower so that some of Charlie's friends can take the dragon." Harry said.  
"Ok." I nod. "Have you told Hagrid yet?" They looked at each other and shook their heads.  
"We were hoping you could come down with us," Hermione said sheepishly. I sighed and nodded as we went down to Hagrid's hut.  
"Hey Hagrid!' I called in. Hagrid came out and closed the door quickly. "What's wrong?"  
"Norberta's in a... tricky stage. Nothing I can't handle though." He said as I looked at Fang, one of his teeth looked cracked and his tail was bandaged tightly.  
"...Yeah... I can see that. Listen. Charlie wrote back." Harry began as he told Hagrid about the letter. Hagrid sighed and he teared up slightly.  
"Ok. I guess we had to be separated eventually. I just didn't think that it would happen so soon. She's still a baby you know."  
The 'baby' slammed his tail into the window and it looked like the hut was going to rattle down to its foundations.  
"...Ignore that." Hagrid said sheepishly.  
That Saturday, I escorted Harry and Hermione to Hagrid's hut and watched as Harry took out his invisibility cloak and draped it over the large crate that held Norberta, Hermione and Harry went under it and I activated Dark Vision so I could still see them. I opened the door, but before they could leave, Hagrid stopped and told them. "I packed a lot o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey." Hagrid sobbed a little. "Goodbye, Norberta. Mommy will never forget you." I got a little chuckle when Hagrid referred to himself as a woman. Harry and Hermione left, the crate between them. I smile and hope that they don't forget to leave the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower. And even if they did, there's a chance that they wouldn't get caught anyway. I smiled as I left for my room.


	23. Chapter 23

The next afternoon, I was approached by Harry and told the plan went off without a hitch. I smiled, but internally I was slightly worried. We were completely ignoring the Forbidden Forest this time around. I smiled as I realized that this was my chance to help out Harry in any way that's needed.  
"Hey, Harry," I said as he was about to leave. He turned to me.  
"Yeah, Voidic?"  
"How do you feel about some private lessons to build up your magic some more? I can also tell you some things while I'm teaching you." Harry blinked.  
"Isn't that unfair to the other students?"  
"It would be if they were getting shafted by fate at every corner like you are. But they aren't, so it isn't." Harry chuckles a little.  
"Well, ok." Harry nodded. "So what are you going to teach me first?" Harry asked.  
"Well, mostly I'm going to be giving you information and asking for some help to get more information for us both," I said.  
"Really? That's all? What does that have to do with magic?" He frowned slightly.  
"Well, If my suspicions are correct, the politics that we're going to be researching will allow you to get more magic due to you being the head of quite a few family lines."  
"...What? How is being the head of a few families enough for me to get more magic?"  
"Well, from my suspicions, it has something to do with family lines having their magic tied to their actual family. For example. You know how Slytherin's emblem is a snake?" Harry nodded. "Well, his line can speak a language called Parseltongue. It allows them to talk to snakes." Harry blinked.  
"You mean that isn't common among wizards?" I shook my head. "Huh. I've spoken to a snake before. He told me..." I cut him off.  
"That he had never seen Brazil? Yeah, I already know about that. Anyway. Ravenclaw's line is something that I have no concrete answer for. But I have my own suspicions. The descendants of Ravenclaw are supposed to be smarter than the average wizard." Harry frowned at this.  
"But I'm not. I'm on par with everyone else my age, and worse than some."  
"Ah, but your knowledge isn't in spellcasting. It's in common sense and street smarts." I smile. "You know more about the muggle world than most other wizards, that makes you just slightly smarter than them." Harry smiled weakly.  
"What about Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? I'm supposed to be those heads as well, but I haven't felt any power from them."  
"Hmm, Gryffindor? I have a feeling that his line is supposed to be far more skilled at duelling than anything else I can think of."  
"Duelling?" Harry frowned. "You mean with swords and pistols and stuff?"  
"kinda, only it's with your wands. There should be a Duelling club being set up next year by Professor Gilderoy. Useless if you ask me."  
"Duelling's useless?" Harry blinked.  
"No, Gilderoy is." I smiled as Harry laughed.  
"What about Hufflepuff?" Harry smiled, eagerness showing on his face. I laughed.  
"Now this is a funny one. I have a feeling that Hufflepuff's powers are food related somehow." Harry blinked.  
"Really?" Harry said.  
"Yeah, Her most famous relic was a cup, her house is located near the kitchens, and honestly, whenever I think of her, I think of a female Santa Claus." Harry cracked up at this.  
"Ok, enough of that. I have a feeling that Hogwarts doesn't like us poking fun at one of its founders."  
"Hogwarts doesn't like it? What do you mean?"  
"Well, with so much magic being done here, it'd be dumb to assume that Hogwarts doesn't have some level of sentience to it by now. At least on the level of my wand." Harry thought for a second.  
"So, since I'm the head of all four houses, shouldn't I be able to communicate with Hogwarts in some way?" I blinked at Harry's quick assumption.  
"Well, yes actually. But I believe that's only if you take the titles officially. And you can't. At least not yet, you'll have to wait until at least fourth year. And even then, we don't want to risk your cover being blown."  
"My... cover?" Harry frowned.  
"Yeah, I told you that Dumbledore is interfering in your life. Do you honestly think that he'll allow you to take your titles? Especially if your underage and still valuable to his plans?" Harry frowned even deeper.  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry then lit up. "OH! I forgot." Harry quickly began searching through his backpack. "I was going through some of the books in the library randomly and I found this. It mentioned the Outsider." Harry handed me a book that was titled 'History of the Wizengamot.' I frowned slightly and opened the book.  
"The Wizengamot originally consisted of four wizards, who are widely renowned for their wise decisions, but even then, they came to stalemates. It was at this first stalemate, that they decided they needed to bring in a fifth member. But none of them had any idea of who. All of the other wizards were biased on one side or the other. It was at this point that an answer came in the form of 'The Outsider' As he introduced himself to them. The original transcript of the meeting has been taken from the founders, all of which voluntarily gave their memories for future wizengamot members to review on how the Wizengamot was to be held.  
'Who are you?' Godric began first, slightly angry.  
'Ah, my name. It has been so long I have forgotten it myself. But others have come to call me The Outsider. Which believe you are currently looking for.' The Outsider spoke with a bored but slightly curious sort of voice.  
'And we are just supposed to give you this power? How are we to know that you aren't biased like everyone else.' Salazar said to him.  
'I've watched human history for almost 2000 years now. I have a good grasp on how you all act. Now normally, I would just watch as you try to figure out who your fifth member would be, But I have a feeling that If that happened, this wizarding world would go into catastrophe. And I'm having to much fun watching it. So I've decided to volunteer my services to you as your tiebreaker. I will only vote when it comes to a stalemate like this.' The Outsider was smiling faintly and the four founders were off-put by this man.  
'How do we know how to trust you?' Rowena asked.  
'Simple. Because I promise to all of you that if you don't find me satisfactory, you will be free to force me from the Wizengamot.' There was silence as the four founders thought about this.  
'I say we trust him. at least for now.' Helena said. Godric nodded and agreed with Helena. Rowena thought for a second before nodding. Salazar pursed his lips but agreed all the same. It was at that moment that The Outsider became a staple in Wizarding History. Even when the four founders eventually divided their votes among everyone else when they got old, the Outsider kept all 100 of his votes, making him the most valuable voter in history. The four founders divided their 100 votes by four. 25 for each of the founders. 25 went to the Malfoy family, the Lestrange Family, and the Black family on the Slytherin side. 25 went to the Greengrass, Slughorn, and Crouch families from the Ravenclaw side. 25 went to the Abbot, Bulstrode, and Longbottom families on the Hufflepuff side. While Gryffindor gave 75 of his votes to the Weasley, Potter and Prewett families. The families who have been given the votes distributed them among those they trusted, it is unknown who currently has which votes as the ownership is changed almost monthly, creating headaches for those on the Wizengamot. Ever since the Founders have distributed their votes, The Outsider has never shown his face to this day. It is as unknown as he is if he is still alive or dead, but you still see his effects in the Modern Wizarding World."  
I blink and look up. "Huh, I have Wizengamot votes apparently once I take my seats," I smirk a little. "It also seems that you have a good 100 votes with me, that's just counting your founder votes. Not even counting your Black and Potter votes, giving you 150 votes." I smile brightly. While Harry blinks in surprise.  
"So what does that mean?" Harry asked.  
"That means, if we were to join forces, we would own half the Wizengamot, you would just need one more vote to be able to pass any law you want." I then scratch my chin. "Hmm, I have an idea."  
"What is it?" Harry smiled a little.  
"I vote that you and I find one of the smaller voters and swindle them out of one of their votes." Harry blinked.  
"Is that legal?" Harry asked.  
"Well, the book specifically said that the families distributed their votes to others who they trusted. So it should be." I then frown. "We might need to check in on Gringotts to see if the Potter and Black family still has all of their votes." Harry nods.  
"Alright, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"  
"Oh! Yes, actually. I wanted to teach you how to create your Mind Palace."  
"Mind Palace?" Harry frowned.  
"Yeah, You know, what I used against the hat."  
"OH! Yeah, Let's do that."  
Over the next few days, I began to teach Harry how to sort his memories and all of the stuff that usually comes with a Mind Palace. I also subtly told him what would have happened if he had gotten caught during the dragon smuggling.  
"You mean I would have seen Voldemort?" Harry asked slightly horrified.  
"Yeah, It's lucky that you didn't encounter him, he would have tried to kill you."  
"... You think it's Voldemort that's after the Philosopher's stone."  
"Without a doubt." I smile. " I'm glad you worked it out so quick." With that, I continued to teach him how to create his Mind Palace, Then he and I began to experiment on how to visit each other in our Mindscapes. Harry told me that he would try and teach the twins. I shuddered a little when he said that but allowed it.


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later. All of my students were going through their exams for me. My exam was basically all practical with a few written about what other types of magic there were. Most people aced the written, while about half of my students got Exceed Expectations for their Void Magic. For my Practical, it was just a combination of all of the powers that I have taught them so far. I haven't gotten to Devouring Swarm, Windblast, Void Gaze, Summon Assassin, Pull, Arcane Bond, Domino, Doppelganger, Far Reach, Mesmerize or Shadow Walk yet. I also haven't covered Displace, foresight, semblance or Rat Whispers yet. Those would have to be next year. Oh! I also forgot to introduce them to BloodBriars, Thorns, Grave Hounders, Willful Objects, or Stoneflesh yet.

I forgot to mention those because they weren't some of the main powers and I didn't know if I wanted to show them it.  
I was sitting calmly in my classroom. I loved it. When suddenly the door burst open.

"VOIDIC!" yelled Harry in a panic.

" **What? What's wrong?** " I jolted up to look at Hermione, Ron and Harry panting.

"Voldemort's going to try and steal the stone tonight! We need to protect it!

" **Alright, We'll go tonight, Alright? I'll meet you outside of your dormitory. Got it?"** Harry nods purposefully and they all run off to get ready for tonight. I run to my own place and grab my helmet and armour, putting it on. I made sure it fit comfortably before heading off for the Gryffindor Common Room. Soon enough, I'm waiting outside and the portrait swings open, revealing Hermione, looking scared at the prospect of facing off against the most powerful dark wizard in living memory. Either that or she's afraid she'll be expelled. Ron, who looks like a cross between Harry and Hermione. And Harry, who had a look of steady confidence on his face ready to lead his friends at a moment's notice. I smile internally at my training already taking root.

"I'm sorry Neville," Hermione called through the portrait as it shut. I barely caught a glimpse of Neville frozen on the floor.

" **Why'd you freeze him?** "

"He wanted to come with us, but he didn't know all of the details. So to save him, we had to freeze him." Harry said. I nodded in understanding.

" **Alright, Well, let's go. I asked Pinkie to bring Fluttershy here as quick as she could.** "

"Fluttershy?" Hermione mouthed to her friends. Soon enough we were in front of the door after dealing with Peeves. I made a deal with him that I would allow him to continue haunting Hogwarts if he didn't get in our way. I've never seen a ghost pale before, but it was entertaining, to say the least. Then I heard Pinkie from behind us.

"Xavy! Xavy! Fluttershy's here with me!" I looked and indeed saw the trademark long pink hair of Fluttershy hiding behind Pinkie.

" **Thanks Pinkie.** " I took off my mask and walked to Fluttershy. "Hey, Fluttershy."

"H-Hey Xavyier. Why'd you need me? Pinkie said something about a three-headed dog, but I didn't believe her."

"She was telling the truth, We need to get past a Cerberus named Fluffy." Fluttershy immediately perked up at the prospect of meeting an entirely new breed of animal.

"Yay! Where is Fluffy?" I looked and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry gaping at another brightly coloured girl.

"He's just through that door, Fluffy also falls asleep when you sing to him, so can you sing to him while we go through the trapdoor?" She nodded and we followed her through the door. Immediately, the three heads starting growling at us. But Fluttershy merely smiled and began to sing.

The effect was instantaneous. The heads slowly began to pant and the entire body of the dog dropped to Fluttershy's feet, who immediately began to pet the heads while singing still. I looked and saw the three students slowly falling asleep as well, I shook them and we went to the trapdoor, I opened it up and we slid through. I immediately jumped off the Devil's snare and took out my wand. Casting a brilliant fire to stop it from attacking the others.

"Hey... Xayvier, was it?" Hermione asked. I looked at her and she flinched back. I finally realized I had my mask off.

"Oh, sorry." I put my mask back on. " **What is it?** "

"Why did you never tell anyone your real name?" I snorted.

" **Nobody here except Pinkie Pie knows my real name. Xayvier is a fake name I chose for myself as I didn't like my first one.** "

"Why'd you choose Xayvier?"

" **It means having a quick analytical mind. I figured it fit me better than my old one did. Which meant pure, charming, full of heart. But that's for another time.** I said as we went into a room full of keys flying through the air. I went straight up to the door and used my windblast on it to pressure open the lock. which clicked and allowed us through. We walked into a large room with chess pieces. I sidestepped for Ron to take charge.

"Alright," Ron said as he put on a hard concentrating face. "It seems we have to take five of these places. Hermione, you be that castle, Harry, you take that bishop. Pinkie, take the queen, I'll take the knight, and Voidic, you take the king." I nod and the five pieces went off for us. We took our places.

Warning - Overly complicated chess scene.

The moves were made as followed.  
3rd White pawn from the left - Two spaces forward  
Black Knight closest to the left - Forward two and to the right.  
White Knight closest to the left - Forward two and to the left.  
4th Black pawn from the left - Forward two  
2nd White Pawn from the right - Forward Two  
Black Bishop closest to the Left - Harry - Diagonally 4 Spaces to the Right. - Takes 2nd White Pawn from the Right.  
3rd White Pawn from the Right - Forward One.  
Harry - Diagonally back 1 space to the right.  
1st White Pawn from the Right - Two Spaces Forward.  
3rd Black Pawn from the Right - One Space Forward.  
4th White Pawn from the Right - Two Spaces Forward.  
1st Black Pawn from the Right - One Space Forward  
4th White Pawn from the Right -One Space Forward.  
2nd Black Pawn from the Left - One Space Forward.  
3rd White Pawn from the Left - Diagonally one space forward to the right - Takes 4th Black pawn from the Left.  
1st Black Pawn from the Left - Two Spaces Forward  
4th White Pawn from the Right - Diagonally One Space forward to the Right - Takes 3rd Black Pawn from the Right.  
2nd Black Knight from the Right - Ron - Two Spaces forward and to the Left - Takes 4th White Pawn from the Right.  
3rd White Bishop to the Left - One Space forward and to the left.  
Ron - Two Spaces to the left and Forward One - Takes the 3rd White Pawn from the left.  
4th White Pawn from the left - Two spaces Forward.  
3rd White Pawn from the right- One Space forward.  
1st Black Pawn from the Right - One Space forward.  
3rd White Pawn from the Right - One Space Forward  
Harry - Forward 1 Diagonally to the left - Takes 3rd White Pawn from the Right.  
2nd White Knight to the Right - Forward two Spaces and one Space to the right.  
1st Black Castle to the Right - Hermione - Two Spaces Forward.  
3rd White Bishop to the left - Diagonally forward two spaces to the right.  
Hermione - 5 Spaces to the left - Takes the 3rd White Bishop to the Left.  
1st White Pawn to the left - One Space forward.  
Ron - Forward One space and Two to the Left.  
4th White Pawn to the left - One Space Forward  
Hermione - One Space to the Right.  
Ron - Forward one and two spaces to the Right  
1st White castle to the right - 1 Space forward  
Harry - Diagonally forward 1 square to the right. Check.  
White King - One square to the left.  
Hermione - One Square to the left. - Checkmate.

This took too long.

The king took off its crown and seemed to contemplate it before throwing it down at our feet.  
"Alright!" Ron cheered as he put the crown on his head.

" **That was relatively painless,** " I said surprised.

"Yeah, expected it to be harder since it was Professor McGonagall's challenge." Hermione frowned.

"Who cares? We beat it!" Ron said.h

" **Yeah. Anyway, Ron, you and Pinkie stay here while Harry, Hermione and I go deal with the remaining challenges. Got it?** " Ron seemed to want to continue on but I held up my hand.

" **This isn't a request. In the original timeline, you were supposed to get knocked out by the White Queen while Harry wins the game on your instructions. But you're still conscious, so you need to stay here and keep an eye on the pieces.** " Ron frowned and nodded. Harry, Hermione and I ran through the door, leaving Pinkie and Ron chatting away.

"Who's next?" Harry asked.

" **Quirrel. Right after we get through this door we have to get through a troll's stink, but it's already unconscious.** " I took a deep breath before opening the door and running across the floor to the other side, jumping over the unconscious troll who had a bit of blood leaking from the bruise on his head. Hermione and Harry all joined and I closed the door, immediately fire sprang up on either side of us.

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Look!" Hermione said as she pointed to a sheet hidden underneath the seven bottles of liquid.

 _ **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

 _ **Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,**_

 _ **One among us seven will let you move ahead**_

 _ **Another will transport the drinker back instead**_

 _ **Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

 _ **Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.**_

 _ **Choose unless you wish to stay here forevermore.**_

 _ **To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

 _ **First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,**_

 _ **You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;**_

 _ **Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

 _ **But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

 _ **Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

 _ **Neither dwarf nor giant holds death on their insides;**_

 _ **Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

 _ **are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_  
I sighed and moved back while I waited for Hermione to work it out. I would do it myself, But I didn't want to risk being wrong just in case Snape had switched some of the bottles around.

"Got it!" Hermione said soon enough. She pointed to the same bottles as the book said, So I was worried about nothing.

"Alright." Harry nodded. He pointed to the bottle that would take Hermione back through the purple flames. "You take that and wait for Voidic and me to come back. Got it?" Hermione frowned and was about to interject, But I was surprised why Harry sent her a glare so fierce that It even sent a shock through me.

"This is not up for debate. If Voidic and I both fall, you, Ron and Pinkie will need to be ready. GO! NOW!" Harry barked. Hermione gulped and hurriedly hugged Harry before gulping down a swig of the potion and rushing through the flames. Harry sighed and looked at me.

"Well... You ready?" Harry asked. I stare blankly at him before nodding. He hands me to bottle first and I take a sip and Harry does the same. We slowly walk through the flames, I could feel it warming my armour, but it didn't do any lasting damage to them. They were probably damaged in the first place because we didn't take the full effect of the potions. Soon we were on the other side and facing a very familiar man.


	25. Chapter 25

p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hello Professor Quirrel." Harry said frowning. Quirrel turned around smiled cruelly at us, but it faltered a little when he spotted me. But he shook his head and continued to smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hello Harry, Voidic." He said casually, as if we were discussing the weather. "I was wondering whether I'd be meeting you here Harry, Voidic... I didn't think about him admittedly."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"Harry was silent for a while. "Snape was a smokescreen for you." He said. It wasn't a question. Quirrely smiled and laughed. It was growing into that high cruel laugh that was described in the books, but not nearly there./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""AH! You figured that out? Yes, one of my master's more ingenious ideas. Provoking him made him take his temper out on the students more than usual, making him so useful for my plans. Beside him, who would ever suspect p-p-p-poor s-s-stuttering Q-Q-Quirrell?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"Harry was glaring at him hatefully. "You won't get away with this, We'll never allow you to take the Philosopher's Stone." Quirrell's smile faltered a little, but he smiled even wider soon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""And who are you to think you can take me on? A little Boy and an Angst filled Teenager? My master has been pushing for your death all year admittedly and told me to move onto the Teenager once you were done for."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""So you were the one who tried to kill me at the match." Harry said./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Yes." Quirrel smiled. "I still have no idea what happened there, but you managed to escape my clutches thanks to luck and Professor Snape trying to save you in the beginning of my curse. I would have you down before that little accident if he hadn't tried to save you." Harry was silent, glaring at him and his turban. "But it was all for nothing since you two are here now." Quirrel took out his wand and was about to cast a spell, but I quickly ran up to him and took out my sword, aiming for his wand, but he was more slippery than I had anticipated and I ended up slicing off his turban, as he stood back up, his turban fell off, revealing bald head and a face on the back of his head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""YOU FOOL!" Voldemort yelled. Quirrel straightened./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""I...I'm sorry master!" Quirrel said as he kept his wand trained on the two of us./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Let me... talk to them."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""M- Master. You aren't strong enough to maintain your form yet!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""YOU INSULT LORD VOLDEMORT!" He yelled from the back of his head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""N-No my lord," Quirrel said as he turned around./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Harry Potter... Voidic... See what I have become? Mere Shadow and vapour... I only have form when I share another's body and put my entire concentration on keeping form. But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn Blood has strengthened. I half expected to see you stumble upon us one of the times my faithful servant here was drinking it for me, but alas, that was not to be." The face smiled, its teeth were yellowing and his eyes crazed and flashing red. "But once I have the elixir of Life, I will be able to create a new body of my own... Now, why don't we stop this ridiculousness and I make you a deal... Join me, and you shall have power... join me and you shall me money and women. Join me, and you shall have the family you always wished for." He aimed this last part at Harry. "You can get rid of those horrible muggles that have been putting you down since you can remember," Harry growled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Never! I wouldn't be with them if you hadn't taken my parents in the first place." Voldemort smiled cruelly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Ah, yes I remember them. Your parents were brave... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight, gave me quite a bit of trouble him, it's all in the genes, that's why I began this crusade so that wizards can crop their history and become more magically powerful. But your mother didn't bother fighting me, knew it was fruitless, her being such a filthy mudblood. She elected to sacrifice herself for you."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""My MOTHER WAS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU EVER WOULD OR WILL BE!" Harry shouted and a flicker of rage passed through Voldemort's face before returning to the cruel smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""IF that is your choice... kill them." Voldemort said. Quirrel turned around and casting a killing curse at Harry, But I jumped and got him out of the crossfire just in time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""PAUSE TIME!" I yelled at him and Harry and I both cast Time Stop. Everything stopped and we got up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Alright. Harry, I'm sorry about this, but you need to grab Quirrel, He'll burn in your hands. I'll go invisible and grab the Sorcerer's Stone. It'll be safe. I promise, and we can send it back to the flamels when it's safe. Got it?" Harry nodded and he cut his stop time. I hurried to quirrel and pushed him in the direction of Harry before going in front of the mirror and thinking 'I need to stop Quirrel from getting the Stone, I need to get the Stone and protect it.' I then cut my magic and I appeared in the mirror. It looked determined and winked at me, before taking out the blood red stone and putting it in my pocket. I turned and saw that Harry and Quirrell were wrestling with each other, Harry was exhausted looking and Quirrel was screaming his head off as he turned to ash. I cast invisibility on myself as I spotted Dumbledore run in yelling "HARRY! HARRY!" Harry passed out as Quirrel finally died./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;"Slowly a black mist rose up from out of the ashes of Quirrel's body, and flew up through the cracks in the ceiling. Dumbledore frowned and looked at the mirror, a few seconds later he was frowning more. He turned around and searched through Harry's pockets. Frowning, even more, he picked him up and brought him through the flames, I followed a few feet style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /It's been Two days since the incident with the Philosopher's Stone and Pinkie Pie was keeping it safe and hidden away in her hair. I was currently making a gift for Harry on a job well done. Hermione and Ron had both offered up their knowledge on enchantments. Hermione was the practical one while Ron was the one who was offering up all of his ideas, Most of the ideas were rather cool but impractical, and most of Hermione's ideas were to lame to put on it, But the rare times that they both agreed on an Enchantment. Oh my god, I couldn't wait to put it on. So far I had added an extra space at the base of it for his wand. I had even added anti-portkey and apparation blocking enchantments that could be activated with a thought once it's linked to Harry. I had even added a Self-Sharpening to it. This was going to be the most insanely useful quill that was ever style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /...br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /I hope you know I'm joking. I'm making him a sword like mine. So far I had added a hidden compartment at the base for his wand, so he could put his wand into the handle and when he thought whether he wanted his wand or his sword, he simply needs to think and it'll shoot into his hand. the runes are fueled by Harry's own void magic, but not his natural born magic as that comes to close to being parasitic for my taste. I was currently adding the finishing touches to the Blade runes before I assembled everything together. Nearly every inch of the blade was covered in runes in one form or another./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Wow, Xayvier, that looks awesome!" Ron said as he walked into my workshop/living room. I jumped and looked at Hermione and Ron walking into my home./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Wha... How'd you get in here?" I asked confused. I had my mask off as I figured I wouldn't need it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hermione figured out that instead of a password it was magic based. So I suggested void magic and surprisingly it worked." Ron said as he came and looked at the sword I was putting together. "So this is going to be Harry's new sword?" I nod slightly surprised that they were able to get in here./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hey, how about we call it something, like etch it's name on the side or something?" I blink and smile./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Yeah, good idea. But what should we call it?" I said as I trace my hand down the stylized runes down it's center./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""How about Black Fury?" Ron suggested./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Nah, that's too close to Night Fury, a dragon." I shake my head. "Hmm... How about the Last Protector?" Ron and Hermione both nodded and I began to etch the name on the side of the sword in glowing Gold and Silver style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked into the Hospital Wing the next day before dinner and saw Harry looking through a book. He was smiling. He looked up and waved me over./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hey Voidic!" He said. I smiled and walked over to him. He waved the book he was holding. It was a leather covered book. I recognized it as the book of pictures of Harry's parents that he got from Hagrid. I smiled as I sat down beside harry as we looked through the book. I saw a faint redness around Harry's eyes, But i neglected from saying anything. After everything that he's been through, he deserved it. After a while, Harry closed the book and was smiling brightly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""So what are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Well, Ron, Hermione and I were working on something for you. I figured it would help you out in the future if I'm not around. Besides, you being you, you would want to protect others, right?/span" At this Harry fiercely nods. I smile. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Good, Now before I give it to you, I want you to hold up your hand and repeat after me./span" Harry holds up his hand./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I, Harry James Potter.../span" Harry follows my lead. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Do vow to protect the innocent and the weak.../span" Harry continues. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"No matter who they may be, be they egotistical or wrongly accused. Childlike or Elderly./span" Harry finishes the vow and a flash of light surrounds him as his vow is accepted. I smile. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Congratulation Harry, you are now the second Protector of Earth./span I pull out my sword and tap him on his shoulders like I'm knighting him. I then pull out the other handle and hand it to him. I show him the extra compartment and I put it the holster on his side. I then explain all of the runes and we nick his hand open, putting a bit of blood on the blade. It glowed a bright Gold before fading to a dull mix of Gold and Green. Harry smiles and puts the sword back into its handle and putting it in its holster. Harry grabbed his wand and put it in the compartment in the handle./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I also have something else for you to do while your at your relative's home./span" I give him a sheet of paper describing various exercises, both magical (for void magic.) and mundane. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"Follow this for the entirety of your stay at their house and you should build up the necessary muscle to protect./span" Harry smiles at me and nods. I got up./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"So you ready to go to the feast?/span" I ask. Harry nods and we walk down to the great hall. Once there, I saw the green and silver of Slytherin decorating the hall. I walked to the staff table while Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione. They were chatting quickly away and discreetly looking at the sword We had made for Harry. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. There was a hush over the hall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Another year has gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing before we sink our teeth into this delicious feast. Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were at the beginning of the year. And I hope you all have enjoyed the new class that was offered this year. We shall be continuing this class next year as well!" Everyone cheered at this and I smiled widely under my mask at everyone enjoying my class. "Anyway. As I understand it, the House cup is in need of awarding. And the points stand thus... In fourth Place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. Third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two. Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six. And of course, Slytherin with Four Hundred and seventy-two." There was a massive outbreak of cheering from the Slytherin table. But everyone else was looking a little down put. Dumbledore held up his hand. "However, recent events must be taken into account. First... To Mr. Ronald Weasley. For the Best played game of chess, Hogwarts has seen in many years and not losing a single member of his friends to the brutal game." Dumbledore smiled. "I award Gryffindor House fifty points." Everyone began cheering. Percy was yelling./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""My Brother! Got past Mcgonnagal's Chest Set without a scratch!" Everyone settled down soon./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Second, to Miss Hermione Granger... For the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor house an additional fifty points." Everyone was cheering and Harry was hugging Hermione tightly who looked overjoyed. "Third!" Everyone quieted down. "To Mr. Harry Potter. For pure nerve and outstanding courage against a corrupt teacher." Everyone gulped. "I award Gryffindor house, Sixty points." Everyone began yelling as they all knew they were tied with Slytherin. Dumbledore smiled and gestured to me, he has a look in his eyes that told me he knew that I knew exactly what he was going to do, and he wanted me to do it. I nod and stood up. Dumbledore sat down and began listening. The hall was like a crypt as they all noticed me. I took off my mask and hood, gazing around at everyone, before speaking./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""There are many types of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to one's enemies, but even more to stand up to our friends about our own morals and beliefs. Which is why Neville Longbottom deserves ten points for standing up for them." Everyone sat stunned before an explosion of noise sounded from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor at the exact same time. In no time, Neville was on top of many shoulders, along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Everyone was cheering that the Slytherins was finally showed up. I smile as I called out over the noise of cheering./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""WHICH MEANS! WE NEED A CHANGE OF DECORATION! DUMBLEDORE IF YOU WOULD PLEASE!" He stood up and waved the Elder wand and the hall flashed changing to a sea of Gold and red. Everyone was too busy cheering to eat anything, and all of the Slytherins except Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who had suppressed smiles on their faces, looked like they had lost their style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;" /A few days later. I was walking up to Harry, who seemed determined to start his exercises early. He was working on his situps at the moment./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hey Harry, you ready? The carriages are ready." Harry nodded and put on his robes, putting his hand in his pocket and grasping what I knew was his sword. I was getting cheers from everyone as they remembered they could use their void magic at home, as it was unregulated by the Ministry of Magic, but instead of regulated by me. Harry and I got a compartment, soon joined by Hermione, Ron, and the Twins. We began laughing as the Twins and Harry began throwing around pranks ideas for next year. Soon, we were on the magical platform./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""You must come over and stay this summer." Ron said happily. "All three of you." He motioned to Hermione and I. "I'll send you an owl."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Thanks," Harry smiled. "I'll need something to look forward to." We walked through the barrier and immediately heard a voice./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Look, mum! There he is!" I looked and saw Ginny and Molly Weasley. I wasn't entirely sure whether they were part of the manipulation scheme yet, But for now, I'll keep an eye out./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Busy year?" Molly smiled at Harry./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Very. Thanks for the fudge and sweater, Mrs. Weasley."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""It was nothing dear." She smiled endearingly./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Ready are you?" Vernon said. Harry and I both turned around and I noticed Harry looking ready to blast him apart. Vernon looked apprehensive as I grab Harry's hand and shook my head no. Vernon growled./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""Hurry up boy, I haven't got all day." He walked away./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Open Sans'; transition: background-color 0.5s ease 0s; color: #a3abc3; text-align: justify; background-color: #29313f;""span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"I'll be sure to send food packages./span" I whispered in Harry's ear. "span style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: 600;"And if they get physically abusive. Be sure to put them in their place and tell me, alright?/span" Harry nodded before walking away with Vernon, lugging his stuff behind him. I smile and walk into a private room. Looking around, I noticed nobody was there and I called for Pinkie. I grabbed her hand and we disappeared off the platform for home./p 


End file.
